


Annabeth

by mimimuffins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimuffins/pseuds/mimimuffins
Summary: Alors qu'elle fut éloignée de sa famille bien des années avant l'épidémie ayant changée leur monde, Beth Green va retrouver les siens suite à d'improbables circonstances. Ces retrouvailles dévoilant dès lors nombre de secrets inavoués, seront-elles pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Bethyl & ZA





	1. Partie 1 - La Rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais vraiment pas d’où cette histoire vient, car je ne suis pas fan de l’ajout de personnage inexistant dans les univers sur lesquels j’écris, habituellement. Mais voilà. Ça m’est tombé dessus et je n’ai pas pu m’arrêter. L’histoire se situe en saison 3, après que le groupe se soit installé à la prison. Beth n’en fait pas partie et Daryl a une petite fille (le seul perso ajouté). Ces deux points établis, rendant l'univers quelque peu alternatif, vous pouvez débuter votre lecture. ^-^  
> Sinon, je préfère quand même prévenir tout de suite que j’ai pris le partie ici de ne publier que de tout petits chapitres.

Anna du haut de ses quatre ans et demi avait déjà bien compris que quand Sylvia s’était enfuie au lieu de rester avec elle sous les voitures de l’autoroute comme demandé par son père, son amie avait dû se perdre. Car jamais plus elle ne l’avait revu.  
Son papa lui en avait parlé avec beaucoup de sérieux, la donnant en exemple pour que jamais elle-même ne fasse pareille imprudence.  
Aussi savait-elle qu’elle était dans les ennuis en quittant, sans prévenir personne, la sécurité de leur nouvelle maison pour suivre la femme qu’elle pensait être sa mère. Mais comment aurait-elle pu la laisser partir sans réagir ? Elle avait donc marché et marché à travers bois une heure durant pour la rattraper, sans jamais imaginer l’ampleur de ce que son comportement irraisonné avait provoqué à l’arrière dans le groupe. Elle était si persuadée que sa maman était enfin là. Il suffisait juste qu’elle la rattrape et lui dise de venir vivre avec eux.

De dos, elle était aussi belle qu’attendu, avec sa chevelure dorée digne d’un ange. La description même que son père lui donnait chaque soir qu’elle le lui demandait.

La femme sortait finalement de la forêt pour le bitume noir de la route quand la petite fille réussit enfin à la rattraper. Malheureusement, en lieu et place d’un visage aussi angélique que sa douce et voluptueuse chevelure, c’est une vision d’horreur, la peau des joues déchiquetée et la mâchoire totalement découverte qui se jeta sur elle. 

Anna eut alors pour seul réflexe de hurler de sa voix fine et cristalline, quand l’attaquante s’arrêta brutalement dans son élan. Surgie de nulle part, une silhouette plus fine encore et chapeautée d’une casquette empalait déjà sa lame dans la tête du monstre. Elle renouvela aussitôt l’action sur plusieurs morts ayant surgi de toute part suite au cri ayant attiré tous les traînards de la rue. Quand l’inconnue libéra ainsi un chemin de sortie, elle empoigna la petite par la taille pour la porter et l’entraîner loin de son carnage.

Elle courut une centaine de mètres avant d’exiger de l’enfant qu’elle se tienne de toutes ses forces à elle, tel un koala, alors qu’elle grimpait à un arbre.  
Anna avait toujours rêvé pouvoir grimper dans les arbres. Mais depuis qu’elle s’en souvienne, son père le lui avait toujours refusé.  
Reposant finalement toutes deux sur une large branche, hors de tout danger, sa sauveuse la questionna vivement.

\- Tu es toute seule ?

Signifiant un oui, Anna du aussi lui avouer quelque chose de grave pour l’enfant en bas âge. Elle avait tellement honte que les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

\- J’ai fait pipi dans ma culotte.  
\- Oh... ma puce. Ce n’est pas grave. Moi aussi, j’ai réagi ainsi la première fois que ces choses s’en sont prises à moi. Tu ne crains rien ici. Personne ne pourra t’attraper.  
\- Sauf papa ?  
\- Oui. Sauf ton père et moi. Était-il avec toi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.

Une réponse étrange. Mais la petite semblait soudain supporter le contrecoup du choc d’avoir été attaquée.

\- Tu t’es perdu ?  
\- Je... je me suis sauvée.  
\- Oh. Peut-être était-il derrière toi, alors ?

Des bruits de combat se faisant soudain entendre, Beth supposa que s’il s’agissait de son père, il venait de tomber nez à nez avec le petit groupe qu’elles venaient de fuir. Sauf qu’ils étaient près de vingt à traîner dans le quartier quand elle était elle-même arrivée. Et elle n’en avait tué que cinq. Aussi doutait-elle qu’il puisse s’en sortir seul. En grimpant d’une branche de plus, elles pouvaient bien voir une figure masculine en mauvaise posture.

\- Il faut aider papa !  
\- D’accord. Mais uniquement si tu me promets de rester ici jusqu’à notre retour et ne plus t’enfuir.  
\- D’accord.

Alors sans plus attendre, Beth sauta de l’arbre et couru rejoindre l’homme en difficulté. S’attelant à tuer les morts les plus éloignés et isolés sur son chemin, elle réduisit ainsi le nombre des attaquants avant de réussir à s’approcher suffisamment pour les extirper un à un par le col de chemise, les faire chuter, puis les empaler.

Quand elle termina ainsi le dernier encore debout, une voix brute et rauque l’interpella.

\- Technique intéressante.

Et c’était peu dire au regard de celle de l’homme tout en muscles qui lui faisait face. Sauf que lui n’avait pas besoin d’être sur la pointe des pieds pour se défendre.

\- Je... je suis souvent trop petite pour pouvoir les atteindre à la tête en une seule fois.  
\- Ce n’était pas une critique.  
\- Oh.  
\- Écoutez.... 

L’homme semblant mal à l’aise ramassa une arbalète qu’il devait avoir laissé tomber, avant de revenir vers elle.

\- ...Habituellement, je ne vous laisserais pas ici sur le bord du chemin toute seule. Mais j’ai vraiment besoin de partir.  
\- Je comprends... je voulais juste vous demander...  
\- Non, je dois vraiment y aller. Le temps presse et maintenant que nous sommes sur la route, je n’aurais plus de traces à suivre, et...  
\- Monsieur !!

Elle n‘en revenait pas d’avoir ainsi hurlé. Et à voir son regard écarquillé, il en était de même pour lui.

\- Excusez-moi d’insister, mais cherchez-vous une enfant ?

En une fraction de seconde son attitude changea du tout au tout. D’aimable et avenant, il n’était plus qu’un mur de tension infranchissable et inabordable.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Si vous ne cherchez pas d’enfant, peu vous importe.

Elle n’allait certainement pas laisser cette gamine apeurée aux côtés de ce mal alpha, s’il n’était pas celui qu’elle croyait. Alors sans plus attendre, elle se détourna pour partir de son côté, quand l’homme se précipita sur elle.

\- Attendez !

Se tournant une nouvelle fois, Beth put découvrir son visage dorénavant couvert de peur et d’angoisse.

\- Je vous en prie. Attendez. Vous avez parlé d’une enfant. Je... Je cherche ma fille.  
\- Comment puis-je savoir que c’est vraiment la vôtre ?  
\- Elle a 4 ans. Elle est toute blonde, porte un pantalon et gilet bleu et... elle est sans doute assez sale. avoua-t-il soudain avec remords. Elle est timide, ne parle pas beaucoup. Elle n’a pas l’habitude d’être dehors et croiser ces....  
\- Marcheurs ?  
\- hum. Je la pistais dans les bois avant de l’entendre crier et tomber sur ceux qu’elle a dû attirer. L’avez-vous vu ?  
\- Elle répond à votre description au détail prêt qu’elle m’apparaît plus bavarde que vous ne le dites.  
\- Je... dans le doute, puis-je ?  
\- Bien. Mais au moindre signe que vous n’êtes rien pour elle, je ne vous laisserais pas l’approcher. Cette petite a déjà assez vécu pour aujourd’hui.  
\- Ok. 

Il imagina que lui non plus ne voudrait pas que sa fille aille avec un parfait étranger, quand a priori cette jeune femme surgie de nulle part se proposait de jouer sa gardienne le temps qu’il la retrouve.

Mais ils n’avaient pas fait plus de quelques pas qu’ils l’entendirent hurler à tout poumon !

\- Papa ! Je suis là !!  
\- Chutt !

Si la jeune femme lui intima de se taire, lui fut plus terre à terre en le lui signifiant d’un geste peu adapté à un enfant. Lui promettant même d’un regard les pires sévices, si elle ne la bouclait pas très vite. Elle avait été éduquée mieux que ça depuis la fin du monde.

Cela n’ôta pas toute sa joie et son soulagement de père de la revoir saine et sauve, gentiment coincée en hauteur sur une imposante branche d’arbre. 

\- Je vais vous la descendre.  
\- Je m’en occupe.  
\- Bien sûr...

À présent penaude d’avoir douté de son identité, bien que la petite fille lui avait signifié qu’il ait pu la suivre jusqu’à cette entrée de ville, Beth n’en resta pas moins émue des retrouvailles entre ce père et sa petite fille. Elle aurait tant voulu... Jamais elle ne connaîtrait ce bonheur impossible...

\- Merci !

Se tournant finalement pour les voir l’approcher à nouveau, la petite fortement blottie dans les bras de son père, Beth haussa les épaules. Qui aurait seulement pu laisser une gamine de cet âge se faire dévorer par ces monstres qu’ils étaient tous en devenir ?

\- Il n’y a rien à remercier. Je n’allais pas la laisser aux mains de ces...  
\- Glenn les appelle les Mordeurs ! Mais papa préfère dire les Morts. Là où on vit, y’a plein de grilles et parfois ils...  
\- Silence Anna.  
\- Mais papa ! Elle nous a sauvé tous les deux !  
\- Exacte et pourquoi au juste a-t-elle dû mettre sa vie en danger pour nous sauver ?

Au silence recueilli, Daryl ne put qu’insister.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas t’éloigner de moi, hormis si je pars en expédition. Auquel cas, tu dois rester avec l’une des dames du campement ! Mais sans doute pas fuir de là-bas par un trou de souris sans prévenir personne.  
\- Mais j’avais trouvé maman !  
\- Anna !

\- Vous.... vous cherchez aussi une femme ? osa questionner Beth. Elle n’avait croisé personne d’autre de la journée, mais peut-être pourrait-elle les aider à quadriller les lieux.  
\- Non.  
\- Oui !!!

Ok. Aux retours contradictoires, elle ne pouvait que supposer l’horrible vérité que sa mère était morte et que l’homme n’avait pas encore réussi à l’expliquer à son bout de chou.

\- Ça suffit. Tu sais que quoiqu’il arrive tu n’avais pas à t’enfuir ainsi !  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Tu peux l’être, petite ! Car tu seras punie.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Je ne veux plus t’entendre, Anna !

Au regard de nouveau larmoyant de la petite fille et sachant ses confidences peu après qu’elle l’ait extirpé des mains dévorantes, Beth se sentit obligée de plaider sa cause.

\- Je sais combien vous avez dû avoir peur de la voir disparaître sans savoir où elle se trouvait. Mais elle a eu elle-même très peur. Et...  
\- Et je ne vais rien lui faire, mise à part la priver de dessert. Je ne mettrais jamais la main sur mon enfant.  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Jamais je n’ai pensé à ça...

La voyant sincère dans ses paroles, Daryl se calma un peu. Il savait quelle image il donnait à côté d’une enfant si adorable et... négligée. Il en entendait assez sur le campement quant à sa manière peu usuelle de l’élever et d’en prendre soin.

\- Tu rentres avec nous ?

À la demande de la petite, Beth se permit une boutade pour son père.

\- Silencieuse et timide, hein ?  
\- Croyez-le ou pas. Elle n’a jamais été aussi naturellement ouverte avec personne.  
\- Elle m’a sauvé la vie, papa ! On ne peut pas l’abandonner ici toute seule.  
\- Non. On ne peut certainement pas.  
\- Oh... non... Ce n’est rien. Je... je passais juste.  
\- Vous cherchiez quelque chose ?

Vaste question qu’il posait là. Elle errait depuis des mois de lieu en lieu à la recherche de semblables qui ne lui fassent pas peur à leur simple vue. Elle avait appris à la dure comment se défendre des morts et des vivants. Mais l’instinct grégaire la poussait encore à essayer de s’unir à d’autres pour plus de force. Pour autant, elle restait depuis le début seule... seule comme depuis plus de cinq longues années... Quelle image devait-elle donner aux yeux de ce père de famille aimant et attentionné.

\- Comme tout le monde, je pense. Je cherchais juste un lieu où me poser, des fournitures...  
\- Alors... Vous êtes vraiment toute seule ?  
\- Toujours été.  
\- Vous voulez nous accompagner ? Il y a un autre enfant et des femmes dans notre groupe. Je promets que vous n’avez pas à nous craindre. Et comme dit la gamine, nous vous devons beaucoup. Elle, comme moi.  
\- Je n’ai pas fait ça pour ça.  
\- Raison pour laquelle vous seriez la bienvenue parmi nous.  
\- Viens s’il te plaît !  
\- Puisque c’est si gentiment demandé. Je vous suis. Mais je ne promets pas de rester.  
\- Acceptable.

Elle était même futée, comme jeune femme. Lui-même ne se serait pas engagé à long terme sans savoir qui il allait trouver et comment le groupe hôte vivait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui se posent la question, nous saurons, dés le prochain chapitre, qui est la mère de la petite et pourquoi Beth n'était pas avec sa famille à la ferme !


	2. Partie 2 - La Découverte

À leur arrivée au campement partagé par l’homme et sa fille, Beth réalisa très vite qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un simple terrain de camping amélioré, comme le terme employé avait pu le lui faire croire. Il s’agissait plutôt, de rien de moins qu’une petite prison en béton entourée de plusieurs rangées de clôtures grillagées.

\- Oh.  
\- Je sais que ce n’est pas très avenant, vu d’ici. Mais les murs sont solides et les clôtures nous protègent de toute entrée impromptue.  
\- Combien ironique...  
\- Effectivement.

Quand ils entrèrent par ce qui valait de portail d’entrée, un jeune garçon leur ouvrit la grille avec le sourire. À l’évidence, il était lui-même rassuré de voir Anna dans les bras de son père.

\- Daryl ! Tu l’as retrouvé !  
\- Hum.  
\- Salut Anna !  
\- ‘lut Carl.

À ce simple échange, Beth comprit mieux la description de la petite fille par son père. En une fraction de seconde, en entrant dans ces lieux, la petite s’était un peu plus cramponnée aux épaules musclées, ne disant plus que quelques onomatopées.

\- Carl. Voici... ?  
\- Beth.  
\- Bienvenue, Beth !

Nul doute que le visage accueillant de l’adolescent était efficace, lui faisant inconsciemment abaisser son stress à l’idée de rencontrer d’autres inconnus.

\- Suis-moi. grommela alors Daryl. Je vais te montrer où tu pourras t’installer. Ce bloc principal est le premier que nous avons vidé de ses morts. C’est notre groupe d’origine qui s’y est installé. Là est le second bloc que nous pensons proposer à de nouveaux arrivants désireux de nous rejoindre. Pour l’instant il n’y a que deux hommes qui étaient déjà ici à notre arrivée. Deux prisonniers de droits communs qui ne nous semblent pas dangereux. Mais, je vais m’arranger pour que tu puisses profiter du bloc principal.  
\- Merci. Tout le monde est absent ?  
\- Les femmes doivent être à l’intérieur à cette heure-ci. Mais la plupart sont absents, oui. On avait organisé des sorties pour aujourd’hui, auxquelles je devais me joindre. Mais en voulant prévenir Anna de mon départ, j’ai découvert qu’elle avait fait le mur en profitant d’un petit trou dans la clôture. Ils ont dû se réorganiser sans moi. Sans doute partis plus nombreux pour me remplacer.

Si ses paroles auraient pu paraître prétentieuses. Laisser entendre que sa seule absence devait être compensée par plusieurs personnes. Le fait est qu’elle l’avait vu combattre plus d’une dizaine de marcheurs, sans perdre une goutte de sueur ni exprimer la moindre peur de se savoir pourtant en sous-nombre.

\- Il y a aussi des douches, si tu veux.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Hum. Mais je ne saurais dire où Carole range le linge de rechange. Je peux aller voir avec elle avant.  
\- J’ai de quoi me changer ! indiqua-t-elle aussitôt en lui montrant son petit paquetage. Et je donnerais vraiment beaucoup pour une douche à cet instant.  
\- Je vais te montrer où c’est dans ce cas.

Même si elle ne restait pas, au moins aurait-elle ainsi profité de ce petit luxe.

\- Je peux venir avec elle ?

Décontenancé par cette demande - sa fille n’ayant jamais accepté de suivre les femmes du groupe pour se laver en leur compagnie jusqu’ici - Daryl se surprit à hocher simplement de la tête. Pourquoi le lui refuserait-il, sachant que cette jeune femme venait de la sauver du pire ? Ce n’était pas pour ensuite aller la noyer dans leur douche au vu et su de tous.

\- Je ne suis pas contre. Mais Beth n’a peut-être pas envie...

Devinant pour sa part pourquoi la petite le demandait, ayant gardé son secret quant au fait qu’elle ait sali sa culotte, Beth le lui nia avec vigueur.

\- Ça ne pose aucun problème ! Comme ça, elle me montrera comment ça marche. C’est bon pour toi, Anna ?  
\- Oui !!!  
\- Bien. Dans ce cas. Je vais vous déposer des affaires à elle devant la porte.  
\- Ok.

Alors guidée dans un couloir puis vers une lourde porte, Beth se retrouva très vite seule avec Anna, au centre d’un vestiaire dépouillé. Là, avec délicatesse, Beth aida la petite à se déshabiller avant d’en faire de même et les mener ensemble sous les douches collectives présentes en ce lieu. Nul doute qu’il s’agissait ici des douches destinées aux prisonniers, les pommeaux y étant scellés. Mais l’eau chaude coulant sur son corps douloureux n’avait aucun prix. Et elle allait aussi enfin pouvoir profiter de ce shampoing 2 en 1 qu’elle avait déniché dans une maison trois jours plus tôt.

Prenant surtout grand soin de la petite fille, lui répondant sans honte ni gène a ses questions sur le fait qu’elle n’était pas formée comme elle, Beth l’enveloppa finalement dans une serviette laissée là, le temps de la coiffer et pour elle de se rhabiller. 

\- Tu es blonde.  
\- Tout comme toi, oui.  
\- Tu as aussi la même tache que moi. remarqua alors la petite, en la regardant enfiler des chaussettes propres.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Sur la cheville...

Observant sa tache de naissance, Beth ne comprit pas. Ou plus sûrement ne voulut pas comprendre. Elle ne connaissait qu’une personne ayant cette même marque. Une personne qu’elle n’avait pas vue depuis plus de quatre ans.

\- Regarde la mienne.

La petite se trémoussant, elle lui montra sa propre marque en forme de cœur sur le bas de sa cheville droite. Un constat qui ne pouvait avoir lieu ! Ce n’était pas possible ! Pas possible !

La rhabillant au plus vite avec les effets qu’elle trouva comme promis devant la porte, Beth n’attendit plus une seule seconde pour retrouver le père de la petite ! Elle devait en avoir le cœur net ! Et si cela se révélait faux. Elle devrait partir d’ici. Fuir au plus vite, pour ne jamais revenir. Sans quoi son cœur et son âme n’en survivraient pas.

\- Wow ! Quel empressement ! Tout va bien ?

Alors qu’elle venait de surgir à l’extérieur, elle ne s’était pas attendue à voir l’homme derrière la porte de sortie en train de fumer une cigarette. Et en même temps, cela n’avait rien de surprenant qu’il attende ainsi sa petite fille bien aimée.

\- Je... Je suis désolée de le demander aussi brûle pour point. Mais j’ai une question primordiale à poser. Et je dois vraiment connaître la vérité. Je...  
\- Ok... Calme-toi.

Voyant bien que leur invité frôlait littéralement l’hystérie, Daryl écrasa son mégot avant d’essayer d’éloigner sa fille qu’elle serrait à cet instant avec plus de force qu’il n’en fallait.

\- Anna. Tu veux bien aller chercher un peu d’eau pour notre amie.  
\- D’accord.

La voyant gambader le cœur léger des enfants innocents de son âge, Daryl se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme ayant cette fois-ci bien atteint la crise de panique. L’approchant avec prudence, il guida Beth jusqu’au sol avant que ses jambes tremblantes ne l’abandonnent.

\- Hé... Assieds-toi une seconde.  
\- Ce n’est pas possible, pas possible...  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Où est sa mère ?  
\- Ah. Je vois... Si elle t’a dit quelque chose à son sujet... Il ne faut pas la croire. Ce n’est qu’une enfant avec beaucoup trop d’imagination.

Décontenancée par cette réponse, Beth retrouva un tant soit peu d’esprit pour le contredire.

\- Je n’aurais jamais posé de questions sur ce sujet à la petite. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir. Vraiment !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je t’en supplie.  
\- Beth... je ne comprends pas.

Voyant bien qu’il devait la juger comme faisant une scène inutile, Beth prit trois profondes respirations. Aussi difficile que ce soit, elle devait tout lui dire. Il n’y a qu’ainsi qu’il pourrait lui répondre honnêtement. Mais c’était si dur...

\- Je... ce que je vais te dire. J’aimerais que cela reste entre nous. Je... comme je partirais si tu me le demandes, après ça.  
\- Qu’as-tu donc à avouer de si compromettant ?  
\- Je... J’ai eu une petite fille.

Laissant aussitôt couler de lourdes larmes, comme à chaque évocation de son petit ange perdu, Beth ignora sciemment le regard de l’homme s’asseyant à son tour face à elle. Elle ne savait que trop, combien il la jugerait pour son acte. Elle était un monstre.

\- Laisse-moi en juger. Car jusqu’ici pour tout monstre, j’ai vu une jeune femme combattante ayant sauvé ma fille et mon propre cul avant qu’elle ne prenne du temps pour une gamine qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu.

Réalisant avoir dit une partie de ses craintes oralement, Beth débuta son histoire. 

\- J’avais 15ans... quand... quand un garçon du même âge que moi... quand nous avons couché ensemble.  
\- Était-ce voulu ?

Étonnée par sa question, lui prouvant qu’elle avait déjà toute son attention, Beth dut honteusement hocher de la tête. Elle était jeune et stupide. Dans une famille de mormons pratiquants, vivant au fin fond de la campagne géorgienne où personne ne s’était jamais donné la peine de l’informer des moyens de contraception.

\- J’ai très vite découvert être enceinte, et...   
\- Ça s’est mal passé avec ta famille.  
\- Oui. Mon père avait tellement honte. Pour lui, la communauté... Le soir où je lui ai avoué... Il m’a mise à la porte. Je n’avais rien avec moi. Juste mon sac de cours de l'école...

Essuyant ses larmes de rages, elle expliqua succinctement comment elle s’était débarrassée de ses livres pour ne garder que le sac et ses papiers avant d’errer dans sa petite ville. Tout autant rejetée par son église, éperdue et déstabilisée, elle s’était alors glissée dans un car pour Atlanta. Mais le conducteur l’avait repéré et fit descendre à la prochaine petite ville du Sud. Là, personne ne la connaissant, sans argent, elle avait trouvé un petit job de serveuse à mi-temps, en se faisant passer pour une collégienne du quartier, tout en cachant sa condition. Elle était si menue qu’avec des vêtements amples ils pensaient tous qu’elle prenait juste un peu de poids.

\- J’ai travaillé jusqu’à la naissance. J’avais à peine de quoi survivre, alors je campais dans la forêt, non loin du Diner, profitant de leurs toilettes pour me laver.

Laisser une enfant camper en pleine nature alors qu’elle était enceinte... Daryl était choqué. Comment son entourage avait-il pu la laisser vivre ainsi ?

\- J’ai eu la chance de perdre les eaux dans la salle du restaurant. Si bien qu’un client aimable me proposa de m’emmener à une permanence médicale où j’accouchai d’une petite fille. Je me remettais tout juste de cette épreuve, qu’une infirmière est finalement venue me demander mon identité et mes papiers. Je l’avais entendu plus tôt évoquer ses doutes sur mon âge à la sage-femme. Je savais qu’elle allait appeler quelqu’un. Elle lui avait dit. « Je vais appeler la protection pour l’enfance et la faire placer ! ». J’avais alors si peur qu’elle m’arrache ma petite fille et m’empêche de la revoir. Je l’aimais déjà tellement. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. Paniquée, j’ai aussitôt fui les lieux avec mon bébé.

Daryl était presque sûr que « l’enfant » évoqué par ces femmes n’était autre que Beth elle-même, et non son bébé. Mais ayant bien noté qu’elle avait été élevée par des mormons. Il savait aussi que cette communauté avait pour habitude de stigmatiser les arcades de l’état auprès de leurs enfants. Pas que ces mêmes services aient eu beaucoup plus d’efficacité dans son propre cas...

\- Où êtes-vous partis ?  
\- J’ai marché jusqu’à mon coin reculé au sein de la forêt... avant de comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais prendre soin d’un nourrisson sans toit ou eau courante. Sans compter que c’était un bébé de l’hiver. Il commençait alors à faire si froid... Je n’avais pas assez d’argent de coté pour payer un hôtel, juste de quoi nous nourrir et vêtir. Et je ne pouvais plus travailler au Diner, le responsable refusant de me reprendre si je devais garder le bébé avec moi pendant mon travail. Je n’étais pas déclarée, alors s’il nous était arrivé quelque chose dans son établissement, il aurait été jugé responsable. Mon petit ange... Elle n’avait que trois semaines quand mon corps ne donna plus assez de lait pour la contenter. Nous avions alors toutes deux tellement froid, tellement faim... 

À ce stade de l’histoire, Daryl craint vraiment qu’elle lui annonce la mort de son nouveau-né. Mais il fallait croire que le sordide devait se poursuivre un peu plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite directe de cet échange dès demain ! ^_^x


	3. Partie 3 - Révélation

À ce stade de l’histoire, Daryl craint vraiment qu’elle lui annonce la mort de son nouveau-né. Mais il fallait croire que le sordide devait se poursuivre un peu plus.

\- C’est alors qu’un homme me trouva dans une ruelle, à l’arrière d’un restaurant. Je cherchais les restes jetés. Je le faisais souvent au Diner où je travaillais. Mais je n’osais plus y retourner maintenant qu’ils m’avaient mise à la porte. L’inconnu me proposa de m’aider, de me donner beaucoup d’argent et un toit pour nous deux.  
\- Que voulait-il en échange ? car Daryl n’était pas dupe quant à la motivation de ce bon samaritain.  
\- Ce dont tu t’attends. Une place de choix dans sa troupe de femmes à vendre. J’ai tellement honte.  
\- Il n’y a aucune honte à avoir, Beth...  
\- Sauf que j’ai refusé !  
\- Alors de quoi as-tu honte ?  
\- Je m’étais juré à sa naissance que je sacrifierais tout pour ma fille. Et alors que j’étais au pied du mur. Je n’ai pas pu ! J’ai été si égoïste...  
\- Bien sûr que non...  
\- Je l’aimais pourtant tellement.  
\- Que s’est-il passé, ensuite ?  
\- Nous étions en pleine nuit. Je marchais sans plus savoir où me rendre, transi de froid, dans un état second, quand je me suis retrouvée devant une caserne de pompier fermée pour la nuit. Il faisait si froid. Ses petits poings étaient déjà bleus. J’ai... j’ai alors vu la boîte à bébé.

À cet instant de son histoire, c’est le cœur de Daryl qui se serra d’effroi. Cette foutue boîte à bébé. Il les connaissait parfaitement. Ces lieux confinés et chauffés où toute mère désespérée pouvait abandonner leur enfant sans témoin ni crainte de jugement. Un lieu qui garantissait le futur de l’enfant... Si seulement...

\- Je l’ai alors déposé avec le peu d’affaires que j’avais pour elle. J’ai abandonné ma petite fille. pleura-t-elle finalement à bout de force sous cet aveu forcé.

Ne pouvant plus stopper ses larmes, en pleine hystérie, Beth ne réalisa pas à quel point l’homme l’enveloppa et la serra avec force pour la calmer.

\- Tout va bien.  
\- J’ai tout abandonné pour elle et finalement, je l’ai abandonné à son tour. Je suis un monstre.  
\- Tu étais encore toi-même une enfant. À peine âgée de 16 ans, une fille-mère isolée, abandonnée de ta famille. Tu n’as pas été égoïste. Tu as juste voulu lui donner une chance de vie. Tu as sacrifié ton propre cœur pour elle. Ne regrette pas ton geste. Ceux qui sont à juger sont tes parents qui t’ont mise dans cette situation. Aucun père ne devrait rejeter sa fille pour une telle erreur de jeunesse.

La laissant pleurer tout son saoul, Daryl attendit un long moment. Il savait maintenant où allait cette discussion et quelle était la vraie question de Beth envers Anna. Et à cet instant, il savait avoir en ses mains le pouvoir de lui donner le coup de grâce.

\- Anna... Sa mère ?  
\- Beth...

Soupirant, Daryl dut vraiment prendre sur lui pour avouer à cette inconnue ce qui avait lieu de miracle ou de cauchemar selon votre vision des choses.

\- Avant tout, j’ai une question pour toi.

La voyant se redresser pour l’observer, le visage couvert de rougeurs, il se lança à son tour.

\- Étais-tu dans la ville de Whitewater à cette époque ?  
\- Oui.  
\- La caserne dont tu parles... Elle fut définitivement fermée, il y a cinq ans.

Se redressant avec vivacité, Beth s’agenouilla pour lui faire face, empreinte d’un nouveau niveau de terreur.

\- Non, non, non... Elle fut fermée il y a trois ans !  
\- Il y eut bien un nouveau changement de propriétaire, il y a trois ans. Mais c’est bien avant leur arrivée que la caserne fut close. À l’époque, j’avais dit aux gars qu’il fallait supprimer l’enseigne des semaines plus tôt. Mais il y avait toujours plus urgent. Et cette boîte à bébé...  
\- Daryl... ?

Ne voulant pas la faire plus souffrir, l’homme avoua à son tour son plus grand secret.

\- Quand je suis arrivé ce matin-là, j’ai entendu comme un miaulement de chat. J’ai mis 30 minutes avant d’en trouver l’origine.   
\- La caserne ?  
\- Était devenue un mois plus tôt, un garage mécanique que j’occupais avec mon frère et quelques gars.  
\- Non...  
\- Mon frère Merle, il a toujours cru que c’était un coup d’un soir qui m’avait confié notre bébé. Moi, je savais que c’était un abandon dû à la présence de cette boîte à bébé. Mais dans le doute...  
\- Qu’avez-vous fait... ?  
\- On a gardé la petite. J’ai été la déclarer à mon nom à la mairie pour lui obtenir une identité et des papiers et je l’ai élevée comme mienne.

\- Dans ce cas, Beth est bien ma maman ?

Trop engloutis dans leurs aveux communs, les deux adultes eurent besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser qu’une partie au moins de leur échange avait eu un témoin. Ravagée par la douleur, Beth se tourna pour voir sa fille.  
Mais en lieu et place de tous reproches qu’elle aurait mérités, de toute colère, de toute emprise négative. C’est un visage poupon plein d’espoir et de bonheur prêt à éclater qui les observait avec attention.

\- Tu es blonde aux yeux bleus comme moi et nous avons la même tache.  
\- La tache ? questionna Daryl tout aussi inquiet de la réaction de sa fille.  
\- Une marque de naissance à la cheville. Je l’ai vu sur Anna dans les douches. C’est pourquoi je voulais savoir. Mon bébé la portait aussi.  
\- Alors ?!!!

Trépignant maintenant sur elle-même, la bouteille d’eau qu’elle leur avait apportée délaissée à ses pieds, la petite était une boule d’énergie en fusion.

\- Une seconde Anna. Il reste une dernière question.  
\- Laquelle ? demanda une Beth émanant à présent tout autant d’impatience de serrer pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre ans sa fille bien aimée.

\- Il y avait un objet de valeur abandonné avec le bébé. Quel était-il ?

Comprenant que Daryl ait besoin d’une dernière preuve. Redoutant tellement qu’il lui refuse toute présence auprès de ce qui était aujourd’hui légalement sa fille... Beth balbutia sa réponse. Elle lui avait laissé le seul bien précieux alors en sa possession : sa gourmette de communion qu’elle n’avait jamais enlevée jusqu’à ce jour d’hiver.

\- Un bracelet en or gravé avec mon nom de baptême : Annabeth.

Réalisant soudain d’où provenait le prénom de sa fille qu’elle n’avait elle-même jamais nommée - trop submergée par sa dépression postnatale - Beth pleura de nouvelles larmes. Sa fille portait son propre prénom !

Hochant du chef, Daryl déclencha par ce seul mouvement, une bombe humaine venant s’écraser sur la poitrine de Beth.

\- Maman !!! Je savais que je te retrouverais ! Je le savais !

Ne sachant plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, la jeune femme se contenta de pleurer. Pleurer sa joie de retrouver sa chair, pleurer sa peine de l’avoir quittée un jour d’hiver, pleurer son désespoir d’avoir à jamais raté les jeunes années de son enfant. Comment pouvait-elle même l’étreindre de la sorte après tant d’erreurs ?

\- Je suis tellement désolée, mon bébé. Tellement désolée d’avoir été si longtemps absente. Je t’aime. Je t’aime tellement.

Daryl lui-même ne savait quoi dire ni faire, tellement ému lui-même par ces retrouvailles improbables. Quelle chance y avait-il pour que ce jour de début de printemps, sa fille s’évade pour pister une morte qu’elle avait prise à tort pour sa mère et finisse par en sortir indemne, sauvée par celle-là même qu’elle cherchait depuis qu’elle avait l’âge de comprendre ses paroles ?

Et maintenant, qu’adviendrait-il d’eux tous ? Daryl avait beau ne pas être le père biologique de la petite, il n’en restait pas moins celui qui l’avait élevée et aimée des années durant. Il ne concéderait jamais la laisser partir loin de lui.

Son visage avait dû exprimer une part de ses inquiétudes, car quand il observa de nouveau la scène lui faisant face, c’est une jeune femme penaude qui lui parlait.

\- Je sais que je n’ai plus aucun droit sur elle. Mais... me permettrais-tu de rester avec vous ? Je me ferais toute petite. Je... je ne demanderais rien. Ferais toutes les tâches, les plus ingrates soient-elles ici... Juste...  
\- Je ne vous arracherais jamais l’une de l’autre, Beth. Comme je pensais ce que j’ai dit, plus tôt. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher d’avoir voulu donner toutes ses chances à ta fille. Tu dois faire le deuil de ces années perdues et profiter de celles à venir.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu accepterais aussi facilement que je reste à ses côtés sans rien en dire.

Soulevant ses épaules, il résuma la situation très simplement.

\- Je veux juste son bonheur. Et elle voulait plus que tout te rencontrer. Alors t’éloigner d’elle n’aurait aucun sens.  
\- Merci... Merci...

Il y avait encore tellement à dire, et plus encore de choses à organiser pour leur future cohabitation. Mais le ciel déclinant, Daryl estima qu’ils en avaient assez vécu pour la journée.

\- Tu vas dormir avec nous pour ce soir.   
\- D’accord.

Sans dire un mot de plus, la petite Anna toujours accrochée fermement dans ses bras, Beth le suivi sans un bruit jusqu’à une tour.

\- Comme je te le disais à notre arrivée, les autres dorment tous dans la prison. Mais je préfère conserver notre intimité. Cette tour ne servant pas à la surveillance, je l’ai revendiqué pour nous deux.

C’était d’ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle toutes les femmes du groupe le regardaient avec toujours tant de suspicions, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il refusait le confort de la vie de groupe à sa fille. Toutes avaient d’ailleurs dû l’imaginer à un moment donné, avoir des gestes impropres envers sa fille. Sinon pourquoi insistaient-elles aussi souvent pour accompagner la petite aux douches, si frustrées que la gamine le leur refuse à chaque fois avec véhémence ? Nul doute qu’ils lui auraient déjà arraché son enfant, si par ailleurs, il ne fournissait pas tout le campement en viande fraîche depuis leur réunion. Or en ces temps de disette, aucun n’avait finalement voulu risquer son propre confort en le poussant à faire le choix de les quitter.

Arrivé au sein de la petite cahute, Beth se surprit de la voir si fonctionnelle. Deux matelas posés à même le sol sur l’un des côtés, un petit foyer sous la forme d’une poubelle en fer pour le feu, et des affaires stockées dans un large sac à dos.

\- C’est un peu restreint comme place.  
\- Je me ferais toute petite. Je n’ai besoin que de peu d’espace, juste un petit coin...  
\- Hé ! La mère de ma fille ne dormira certainement pas recroquevillée à même le sol.  
\- C’est très bien, vraiment. J’ai connu bien pire toutes ces années.

Ce dont il ne doutait pas, malheureusement. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse évoquer l’idée d’aller chercher un troisième matelas, Anna mit tout le monde d’accord.

\- Maman dort avec moi, ce soir.  
\- Est-ce... Est-ce correct, si je partage son lit ?

Soupirant à l’idée qu’elle puisse seulement imaginer qu’il le lui refuse, Daryl n’en donna pas moins sa permission. Il avait conscience des efforts de Beth pour ne pas prendre trop de place alors qu’ils étaient encore de purs inconnus les uns pour les autres.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais nous chercher à manger.  
\- Oh. J’ai quelques boîtes que nous pouvons partager.

Sortant une boîte de soupe et de pêches au sirop, à l’évidence tout ce qui lui restait, Daryl le lui nia.

\- Garde-les pour une urgence. Il y a beaucoup ici. Je reviens vite.

Bien qu’il chassait suffisamment pour se permettre d’exiger sa part pour lui et sa fille, une fois le dîner venu. Daryl n’échappa pas aux regards en biais de Carole et Lori quand il emporta trois assiettes copieuses.

\- Une grosse faim ?  
\- Une invitée... murmura-t-il.

Pas que ce soit leurs affaires. Mais Carl ayant vu Beth et cette dernière pouvant être amenée à croiser d’autres personnes d’ici le lendemain matin où il prévoyait de la présenter à tous, il aurait été idiot de cacher sa présence.

\- Et tu la laisses avec vous ? Une inconnue avec ta fille !

Et voilà que le déchaînement des médisances reprenait. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas se mêler de leurs affaires ces bonnes femmes ? Il quitta les lieux sans répondre, plutôt content d’entendre Carl prendre la parole derrière lui, pour annoncer combien la nouvelle venue paraissait gentille et comment elle s’était montrée douce et attentionnée envers la petite Anna.

Avec de tels qualificatifs, nul doute qu’à présent, les deux harpies l’accuseraient de profiter de l’innocence de cette jeune femme pour son propre plaisir. Plaisir pris dans un espace partagé avec sa fille, bien sûr... Quoi qu’il fasse ou dise, il n’avait jamais gain de cause avec elles. Raison pour laquelle il ne cherchait plus à leur répondre depuis un bon moment déjà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si la petite Anna peut sembler trop mature dans ses paroles et comportements pour 4ans et demi. Mais j’imagine que vivre dans un tel milieu apocalyptique aurait tendance à faire aussi évoluer les plus petits un peu plus vite qu’à l’accoutume. Sans compter que certains enfants sont plus dégourdis que d’autres et interagissent différemment selon l’entourage dans lequel ils se sont développés. Donc j’espère rester réaliste que ce soit dans ces premiers chapitres ou les suivants.


	4. Partie 4 - Retrouvailles

Si Daryl avait pu en douter, la première nuit partagée avec Beth et Anna se révéla d’une simplicité manifeste. Mieux que tout, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, sa fille ne fit ni cauchemar ni pipi au lit. Aucun réveil nocturne. Pas même un simple mouvement pour écarter sa couverture ou tentative de migrer dans sa couchette. Nul doute que la présence réconfortante des bras maternels avait suffi à faire s’envoler toutes les craintes enfantines.

Les observant dormir encore profondément sous les lueurs de l’aube, Daryl ne réalisait toujours pas leur situation. Comment était-il possible de retrouver une personne que vous ne cherchiez même pas en pleine apocalypse ? Sa fille avait été si persuadée qu’elle pourrait retrouver sa mère... Nul doute qu’il aurait dû lui donner plus de crédit. Son petit faiseur de miracles.... Et Beth... Il n’imaginait pas les émotions que la jeune femme avait dû ressentir à découvrir la veille que l’enfant sauvé plus tôt était aussi son bébé perdu, clairement abandonné dans la douleur.

Si seulement il avait pu arriver au garage un peu plus tôt ce matin-là, ou en partir bien plus tard la veille... Peut-être aurait-il pu l’y croiser et la convaincre de le laisser les aider. Il n’aurait jamais jeté dehors une adolescente affamée portant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Il s’en voulait tant à cet instant. Mais avec des « si »... Il devait suivre le conseil donné à Beth, la veille. Essayer d’accepter et oublier le passé pour mieux profiter du temps présent. Mais arriveraient-ils seulement à s’entendre pour le bien de leur fille commune ? Il n’imaginait pas quitter son enfant - tout adoptive fut-elle. Comme il doutait que Beth puisse dorénavant les quitter de son plein gré. Ses larmes et sa peine n’avaient pas été surjouées. Elle regretterait le restant de ses jours d’avoir abandonné son enfant. Aussi ne laissera-t-elle jamais passer sa seconde chance... Devront-ils alors jouer aux parents à mi-temps comme des divorcés du temps passé ?

Tandis que son regard revenait vers elles, il se surprit de croiser les prunelles bleues bien ouvertes de Beth.

\- Pourquoi me cherchait-elle ? murmura-t-elle.

Comprenant qu’elle poursuivait-là leur discussion de la veille, Daryl n’eut aucun mal à le lui expliquer.

\- Elle était si minuscule quand je l’ai découverte que je lui ai donné pour date de naissance le jour où je l’ai trouvé dans notre garage. Depuis lors, je lui ai toujours parlé de sa mère. Lui expliquant avec ses mots qu’elle l’aimait très fort, mais qu’en grandes difficultés, elle avait été contrainte de me la confier le temps que sa situation lui permette de revenir.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, dès son plus jeune âge. D’abord pour moi-même, sans doute. Puis presque chaque soir à l’heure du conte à sa demande à elle. Je savais à quoi servaient les boîtes à bébé des casernes. Je me doutais qu’une mère n’y abandonnerait jamais son enfant sans raison. Et si elle était vraiment ma fille issue d’un coup d’un soir, j’imaginais que peut-être sa mère aurait un jour le souhait de la retrouver. Je ne voulais pas baser son passé sur un mensonge. Juste arranger un peu la situation pour qu’une petite fille puisse l’appréhender et comprendre l’absence de sa maman... et plus encore un potentiel retour aussi inconnu qu’improbable.

Beth était stupéfaite du respect que cet homme avait pu avoir à son égard sans même la connaître. Il était vraiment un homme bon emprunt de valeurs. Cela ne faisait même aucun doute.

\- Quand elle a eu quatre ans, il y a six mois, elle m’a demandé plus distinctement où était sa mère. Elle avait beau avoir entendu cette histoire depuis toujours. Je pense qu’elle ne l’avait pas encore vraiment comprise jusque là.  
\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?  
\- Qu’en la situation, avec les morts se relevant pour dévorer les vivants... Quand bien même sa maman voulait nous retrouver, cela serait compliqué du fait que nous avions dû quitter notre maison, et qu’elle devait donc oublier cet espoir. Je m’en suis alors tant voulu de le lui avoir insufflé... Jamais je n’aurais imaginé qu’on puisse réellement retrouver la femme me l’ayant confié.  
\- Jusqu’à hier... termina pour lui, Beth.  
\- Jusqu’à hier.  
\- Je n’en reviens toujours pas. J’ai le sentiment d’avoir été mordue par ces marcheurs et de m’être réveillée dans un autre monde.  
\- Parle-m’en...  
\- Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que je reste avec vous ?  
\- Anna est ce que j’ai de plus cher. Je ferais tout pour qu’elle soit heureuse.  
\- J’aimerais pouvoir le dire, moi aussi...

Elle avait toujours si honte de ses choix... Comment avait-elle pu l’abandonner ?  
Les larmes de regrets et de tristesse mêlée revenant aussitôt à ses yeux, Daryl ne manqua pas de stopper la boucle de ses pensées.

\- C’est ce que tu as fait, Beth ! N’en doute plus.  
\- J’aimerais croire en tes paroles. Mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais ma faiblesse. Je peux juste remercier le destin qu’elle soit tombée sur un homme aussi bon que toi.  
\- Crois-moi, elle aurait pu trouver bien mieux et vivre dans une famille aimante comme les Grimes.  
\- Non ! Elle a été dans une famille aimante. Cela se voit. Elle est belle et en bonne santé, heureuse et espiègle. Tu es son père dans tous les sens du terme. Je n’ai été avec vous qu’une douzaine d’heures, mais on voit parfaitement combien elle t’aime ou combien tu l’aimes en retour. Pour ma part, je te suis infiniment reconnaissante que tu acceptes de me donner une seconde chance avec elle. Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas plus la décevoir et ne pas empiéter sur ta place dans sa vie.

À son tour bêtement rassuré qu’elle pense ainsi de lui, Daryl l’a remercia d’un énième signe de tête, sous un sourire taquin de la jeune femme. Si la petite était bavarde, elle ne le devait clairement pas de son père adoptif.

\- Tu as parlé d’un frère hier.  
\- On l’a perdu, il y a cinq mois. Il... il n’était pas quelqu’un de bien. Il a fait des conneries et a dû en payer les conséquences.  
\- Il est mort ?  
\- Non. Nos chemins ont juste bifurqué.  
\- Perdu ?  
\- Il aurait su nous retrouver, s’il l’avait voulu. Alors, je suppose qu’il a juste décidé de prendre un peu de temps seul. Il a toujours fait ça depuis que je le connais. Disparaître, revenir... Mais je ne doute pas le revoir un jour. Après tout, la maxime de la famille est que seul un Dixon peut tuer un Dixon. Et toi ? Des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Un frère et une sœur. Aucun de nous n’ayant nos deux parents en commun. Mon frère aîné était le fils de ma mère, et ma sœur aînée, la fille de mon père. Moi j’étais la petite dernière de ce couple en seconde noce. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils sont tous devenus.

Daryl allait lui poser plus de questions quand l’objet de leur attention se réveilla à son tour.

\- Maman ?  
\- Je suis là, ma chérie.

Rassurée de voir et sentir les bras aimants de sa mère tant aspirée, la petite lui fit aussitôt un lourd câlin. Mais désireuse de ne pas monopoliser son attention, Beth murmura à son oreille le conseil d’aller aussi voir son père pour lui dire bonjour. Ce que la petite fit aussitôt pour renouveler son étreinte dans les bras paternels. N’étant dupe de qui était à l’origine de ce mouvement soudain, Daryl sut à cet instant qu’il n’aurait pas à s’inquiéter de la présence de Beth à leurs côtés. Bien au contraire. Sans pouvoir se l’expliquer, il avait surtout le pressentiment qu’elle allait ici combler un vide qu’il n’avait pas même réaliser exister jusqu’alors.

\- Bien. Si ces dames sont réveillées, je vous propose d’aller petit-déjeuner.  
\- Et après ? demanda la petite fille.  
\- On verra pas après pas, Anna.  
\- Ok.

Si les paroles semblaient dites à destination de sa fille, les yeux azur de Daryl n’avaient pas quitté leurs consœurs. Adhérant au message, Beth hocha à son tour du chef. Avancer « pas après pas ». Cela lui allait bien.

WD

Si Daryl estimait que trouver la mère de sa fille au milieu de nulle part était déjà une utopie devenue réalité, ce qui suivit ce matin-là alla bien au-delà de toutes ses croyances.

Quelle chance pouvait-il y avoir pour que les gens avec qui ils vivaient depuis des mois puissent être une partie de la famille de Beth ? À savoir, rien de moins que son propre père et sa sœur !

La découverte eut lieu, peu après qu’ils se soient assis à une table au sein du bloc principal, chacun face à un bol de porridge préparé par Lori. Le temps de lui présenter Beth sans trop entrer dans les détails et ils dévoraient d’un bon appétit leur pitance. Ayant bien eu confirmation de Carole qu’ils étaient tous rentrés la veille, quitte à avouer l’impensable, Daryl préférait attendre que tout le groupe soit réuni pour les en informer en une seule fois. Comment pouvait-il se douter que les prochains arrivants dans l’espace commun seraient deux figures connues de Beth ?

Tout avait commencé quand elle s’était figée, sa cuillère à mi-chemin, et ses yeux fixant un point derrière son dos à lui. Se retournant par réflexe, Daryl avait vu Hershel en compagnie de Glenn et Maggie les approcher.

\- Papa ?

Pensant d’abord que ces mots venaient d’Anna à son égard, l’homme réalisa très vite qu’il provenait plus sûrement de Beth.

\- Comment ?

Croisant enfin son regard, Daryl l’intima de lui expliquer d’un signe appuyé. Mais elle semblait littéralement prise en plein phare.

\- Annabeth ?  
\- Bethy ?!!

Aux prénoms soufflés par Hershel et criés par Maggie, il réalisa enfin qu’ils se connaissaient bel et bien.

\- Comment ? exigea la brune.  
\- Maggie... je...

Beth se levant brusquement - clairement pour s’éloigner des deux personnes l’approchant, et non pour les serrer à l’étouffée guidée par la joie de les revoir - le spectacle était détonnant pour les quelques témoins présents.

\- Tu es vivante ?

Glaciale aux mots de sa sœur, Beth ne sut contenir sa colère.

\- À quel moment m’as-tu cru morte, Maggie ? À ton retour de vacances post-universitaires, un mois après que papa m’ait jeté dehors ? Ou seulement depuis que le monde ne marche plus comme avant, et que nos morts nous dévorent ?  
\- Quoi ? Non !  
\- Bethany ! Aie un peu de respect envers ta sœur.  
\- Du respect ?

Riant d’hystérie à ces mots, la jeune femme ne pouvait en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Si retrouver sa fille était un miracle sans nom, découvrir dans le même lieu ses proches... Cela se transformait en cauchemar. Savaient-ils seulement que la petite Anna était sa fille ?

\- Je devine que vous vous connaissez. apaisa soudain un homme en uniforme de police.  
\- Rick. le salua aussitôt Daryl. Je vais tâcher de faire les présentations. Voici Beth. À l‘évidence Beth Green. Elle m’a trouvé hier après-midi quand je pistais Anna. Elle venait de la sauver avant qu’elle ne me tire tout autant d’un groupe de marcheurs enragés. Alors pour l’en remercier, comme elle était seule, je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre. Mais dès son arrivée ici, nous avons réalisé...

Soupirant à ne pas savoir comment lâcher la bombe, le chasseur se lança le plus simplement possible.

\- ...nous avons réalisé qu’elle était en fait, la mère biologique de ma fille Anna.

\- Comment ?  
\- C’est impossible !  
\- Tu étais donc le père ?  
\- Daryl !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bêtises !

Sans surprise, la pièce entière se fit l’écho de toutes les réactions possibles. Pour le chasseur, la seule attendrissante fut celle de sa petite fille se blottissant de joie non contenue dans le giron de sa mère après l’avoir rejointe. Sans doute dans une tentative inconsciente de marquer cette maternité, Beth la prit dans ses bras, affichant dès lors une image d’Épinal de la mère à l’enfant.

Soucieux d’en terminer au plus vite avec cette révélation, Daryl porta sa voix de sorte à écraser toutes questions et contestations par ses seules paroles.

\- Que ce soit bien clair pour tous ! Je n’ai jamais caché être le père adoptif d’Anna. Nous n’irons pas au-delà dans les détails de sa filiation par respect pour cette petite fille, ici présente. Mais l’important est que sa mère : Beth, s’en est trouvé arrachée peu après sa naissance, avant de nous retrouver hier... par le plus grand des miracles.  
\- Quelles preuves avez-vous ? demanda posément Rick, toujours voix de la raison.  
\- Nos histoires coïncident, elles partagent une tâche de naissance et le bébé possédait la gourmette de Beth quand je l’ai recueilli. Il n'y a aucun doute possible à avoir sur ce point. Comme je pense qu’Hershel serait capable d’authentifier le bijou offert à sa propre fille, si cela s’avérait vraiment nécessaire.

Fallait-il seulement évoquer l’évidence que les deux se ressemblaient énormément ? Nul doute qu’au même âge elles auraient été jumelles. Comment Hershel ou Maggie n’avaient-ils pas pu le voir plus tôt et émettre leur doute, d’ailleurs ?

\- Alors elle est restée avec vous deux, hier soir, après avoir découvert que son bébé perdu était la fille qu’elle venait de sauver des mordeurs ? demanda Glenn, qui fidèle à lui-même ne semblait pas voir l’éléphant dans la place.  
\- Oui. confirma simplement Daryl, déjà las de cette confrontation.  
\- C’est trop génial ! Bienvenue parmi nous, Beth. Moi, c’est Glenn.

Inconscient de son acte, pensant vraiment bien faire en se présentant à sa belle-sœur, Glenn l’approcha pour une rapide, mais non moins sincère étreinte fraternelle. Il était soufflé par cette folie bienheureuse qu’elle ait pu ainsi retrouver son enfant. À l’évidence bien aimée, s’il devait en juger par sa façon de tenir la petite Anna. Et plus encore qu’elle ait tout autant retrouvé sa famille au complet avec son père et sa sœur.

\- Tu dois être si heureuse.

Déstabilisée par tant de bonté, Beth ne sut que l’en remercier.

\- Merci.  
\- Glenn ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? exigea subitement Maggie.  
\- J’accueille ta sœur ? Où est le problème ? La question est pourquoi toi tu ne la serres pas dans tes bras ? D’ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m’en as jamais parlé ?  
\- Ma sœur était morte. Nous n’avions plus eu de nouvelles de sa part depuis des années. À quoi d’autre devions-nous avoir pensé ?

Daryl était déstabilisé par une telle conclusion. Une gamine de 16 ans disparaît quelques semaines et de facto elle était jugée morte ? Ils étaient vraiment sérieux, là ?  
Observant Beth à ces mots, l’homme ne fut guère surpris de la voir serrer à l’étouffer Anna, comme un geste de défense pour que les paroles de sa sœur n’atteignent pas les oreilles de sa fille.

\- Tu as donc donné naissance au bébé. poursuivit Maggie. Mais c’est à lui que tu l’as confié. Et après quoi... ? Quatre ans d’errance et tu le retrouves pour aller te complaire dans sa couche ?

Soupirant à ce constat exprimé avec tant de haine, Daryl chercha encore pourquoi il restait avec tous ces gens.

\- Tu n’es qu’une chienne, Maggie ! réagit finalement Beth à ces paroles cruelles.  
\- Bethany ! Je t’interdis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À demain pour la suite directe de ce chapitre méchamment coupé en pleine dispute/retrouvailles familiale.


	5. Partie 5 - La Confrontation

La tension était à son paroxysme quand Hershel s’insurgea lui-même à l’idée que sa plus jeune fille ait pu ainsi dormir dans un espace si confiné avec ce qui n’était qu’un inconnu pour elle. Alors, qu’elle puisse conclure cette nuit de débauche en insultant devant tout à chacun sa sœur nouvellement retrouvée...

\- Beth, je t’interdis de...

Avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse réagir, ou Hershel finir sa phrase, Daryl surgit devant l’homme qu’il avait un temps respecté.

\- Et moi, je vous interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Vous avez perdu ce droit quand vous l’avez expulsé de chez vous alors qu’elle était toujours mineure, sans ressource et enceinte. Ma fille a dû attendre plus de quatre ans pour rencontrer sa mère par votre seule faute ! Vous auriez pu la soutenir, la protéger, puis les aimer toutes deux, comme un père devrait le faire aveuglément envers la chair de sa chair.  
\- Elle avait péché !  
\- NON ! VOUS vous avez péché ! Votre orgueil a détruit la vie de votre fille et petite fille ! En avez-vous même conscience ?  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Je venais de perdre sa mère.

Une information que Daryl découvrait et le mis encore plus en colère. Il avait donc sciemment jeté sa plus jeune fille dehors, quelques mois après qu’elle est, elle-même, perdue sa mère ? Cette nouvelle information l’intimait aussitôt à penser que c’était l’absence de soutien dans son propre deuil qui avait sans doute poussé l’adolescente dans les bras d’un morveux infoutu de l’aider ensuite avec les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Et cela vous donnait le droit de lui refuser de le devenir à son tour ?  
\- ASSEZ !

Beth se positionnant entre eux, le visage de la petite Anna enfoui dans son cou, elle tâcha de bien se faire entendre.

\- Daryl, ce qui est fait est fait. J’ignore ce qu’il en est aujourd’hui. Mais mon père était à l’époque alcoolique. Peut-être aurait-il réagi différemment, sinon. Peut-être que si j’étais aussi retournée le voir pour m’excuser, aurait-il accepté de me reprendre. J’ai conscience avec du recul de ne pas en avoir du tout pris à l’époque. Trop apeurée, inexpérimentée et paniquée que j’étais pour réfléchir sereinement à la bonne marche à suivre après qu’il m’ait jeté dehors.

Elle s’en voudrait à jamais de ne pas avoir seulement pensé chercher un foyer pour fille-mère à cette époque. Mais à sa décharge, elle n’avait eu personne vers qui se tourner, sur qui se reposer pour requérir de l’aide. Et elle ne connaissait vraiment rien de la vie, ayant toute son enfance à peine eu accès aux médias par le biais des seuls journaux papier imprimés par sa communauté. C’est qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu la télé ou d’ordinateur à la ferme. Autonomes dans leurs besoins, ses interactions avec l’extérieur du cercle familial s’étaient toujours limitées à l’école mormone et aux messes du dimanche. Même la littérature moderne lui avait été proscrite. C’est seulement des années après sa perdition qu’elle avait enfin découvert ce qu’était le monde « moderne » et comment il fonctionnait vraiment... si peu de temps avant qu’il ne parte en poussière.

Tachant de se détacher du passé, elle revint à l’homme s’étant soulevée pour elle.

\- Comme tu me l’as dit, hier. Le passé est le passé. Nous devons tous aller de l’avant pour profiter du présent tant que cette nouvelle vie nous le permet.

Se tournant alors vers son père, Beth eut plus de mal à lui faire face. Même après plus de cinq ans de séparation, elle avait peur de lui, de son jugement. Mais avec l’âge, l’expérience acquise à la dure et sa fille chérie retrouvée dans ses bras, elle savait pouvoir être plus forte qu’à ses 16 ans.

\- Papa... Pour ta part, Daryl à raison. Je suis aujourd’hui une femme à part entière qui ne te doit rien. Tu m’as fait comprendre un jour que je n’étais plus la bienvenue chez toi. J’ai respecté ton souhait. Maintenant, assumes-en les conséquences. Même si je n’avais pas 21 ans, aujourd’hui. Ta décision de me mettre à la porte de mon propre foyer dans l’état de vulnérabilité où je me trouvais t’aurait déjà ôté tout droit sur moi, si seulement la société n’était pas ce qu’elle est devenue. Alors tu n’as mot dire sur aucun de mes choix, de mes actes et paroles ou sur ma façon de vivre.

Si tous pensaient qu’elle en avait ainsi terminé, Beth les surprit en se dirigeant enfin vers sa sœur. Si Maggie n’était pas présente le jour où son père, en proie à l’alcool, l’avait jeté dehors. À son retour à la ferme, elle n’avait pas pour autant cherché sa sœur pour lui venir en aide. Ni elle ni son propre frère... Tous l’avaient abandonné à leur façon. Cela leur aurait-il coûté si cher d’essayer de la retrouver en informant la police de son absence, ou en publiant des annonces sur sa disparition dans la presse locale ? Peut-être qu’ainsi elle aurait pu accoucher chez elle, garder son enfant... Mais non, ils avaient a priori aussitôt estimé qu’elle était morte, ne valant pas même d’être enterrée dignement.

En larmes de peine à ne pas savoir faire une croix sur ses remords et cette colère si forte qu’elle ressentait toujours envers ses proches qui l’avaient contrainte à la situation qui avait été sienne des années durant. Beth retrouva toute sa force pour protéger la seule bonne chose qui en était sortie : l’existence de Daryl dans la vie d’Anna.

\- Quant à toi, Maggie. Je ne te permettrais jamais de juger le père légitime de ma fille. Un homme bon qui a eu le courage et la compassion de m’accepter à ses côtés - moi, une simple étrangère pour eux deux - pour que je puisse retisser des liens avec Anna et enfin l’aimer et la protéger comme je l’ai toujours désirée. Aussi, sois sûre qu’il a fait pour moi en quelques heures, plus que vous deux réunis ma vie entière.

Se détournant dès lors de sa famille, elle fit enfin face à l’homme responsable des lieux.

\- Rick, je suis désolée pour toute l’agitation que mon arrivée parmi vous vient de créer. Je ne voulais déranger personne. Je viens juste de vivre le miracle de retrouver mon bébé qui est la chose la plus précieuse en ma vie. Aussi je vous serais reconnaissante que toi et ton groupe acceptiez que je reste ici. Je ferais ma part de corvée, resterais à distance de votre bloc et promets même de me débrouiller seule pour mes propres fournitures et ma nourriture. Vous ne me devez rien, j’en suis consciente. Mais je ne quitterais jamais plus mon enfant.  
\- Nous n’avons pas besoin d‘aller à de telles extrémités, Beth. soupira Rick.  
\- Et encore moins à te traiter en paria ! Si tu restes, ce sera dans les mêmes conditions que pour tout à chacun en ces lieux. Quant à savoir si on te le permet, le deal est simple. C’est nous trois ou personne.  
\- Daryl, s’il te plaît. Réfléchis... ce genre de décision doit être prise par l’ensemble du groupe... Alors si... tenta Rick  
\- Alors si vous décidez de suivre les habitudes de sa triste famille et la mettez dehors, nous partirons à trois ! Ce n’est pas du chantage, mais un fait.  
\- Même si je suis d’accord pour qu’elle reste, elle n’en est pas moins...

Daryl sachant qu’il allait la traiter d’étrangère, les mots mêmes employés par Beth. Il le prit de court en dictant ce qui aurait lieu ici de seule vérité !

\- ...la mère de ma fille ! Expulse donc Lori pour t’avoir trompé avec ton meilleur ami et on en reparlera.

Le choc sur le visage de l’ex-shérif, de sa femme et l’ensemble des gens présents fut évident et instantané. Bien que le secret était su de tous, personne n’avait jamais osé lui dire de tels mots en public.

\- Lori est la mère de mon fils. tâcha de reprendre Rick, d’un ton ferme.  
\- Tu sais donc de quoi il est question, ici. Sur ce, nous allons partir tous les trois à la chasse... vous laisser le temps d’en discuter.

Mieux valait laisser le plus d’espace possible entre tous, à cet instant.

\- Daryl, il est dangereux de laisser une enfant si jeune dehors. commença aussitôt Carole.  
\- À cet instant, il est pour moi plus dangereux de la laisser avec l’un de vous. ponctua-t-il avec force. Dois-je te rappeler à toi et Lori qu’elle était sous votre surveillance quand elle a fait son escapade, hier après-midi ?

Bon Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas s’occuper de ses affaires une bonne fois pour toutes, celle-là !  
Il comprenait la peine de Carole d’avoir perdu sa fille des mois plus tôt. Mais depuis lors, elle avait la mauvaise habitude de se croire dorénavant responsable d’Anna. Pas qu’il l'ait beaucoup sollicité la concernant, préférant à choisir, confier la petite à Lori pour que Carl joue avec elle. Mais l’une ou l’autre avaient toujours un mot à dire. Une situation qui, si elle ne prenait pas vite fin, deviendrait d’autant plus inappropriée, que Beth serait avec eux dorénavant. Déjà qu’elle devrait faire ses premiers pas de maman. Il n’avait vraiment aucune envie de lui mettre pareille pression sur les épaules, avec deux harpies prêtent à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre erreur d’éducation. Sans évoquer le restant de sa famille acariâtre qui semblait la maudire pour une simple connerie de gamine sans jugeote qui n’en avait clairement pas mérité tant.

\- Suis-moi.

Peu contrariante, Beth le colla aussitôt.

\- Je... Puis-je prendre mon sac avant de partir ? Je serais plus rassurée dehors avec lui.  
\- Il n’arrivera rien. Nous n’allons pas nous éloigner. Mais oui, tu peux le prendre.

Il apprécia qu’elle veuille se sentir prête à tout. Cela démontrait au moins qu’elle avait de bons réflexes et l’habitude d’aller en terrain découvert. Pas que sa démonstration à leur rencontre ait pu l’en faire douter.

La laissant monter quelques minutes dans leur tour de garde, il resta à cette occasion avec Anna.

\- Tout va bien ma puce ?  
\- Oui. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si méchants avec maman ?  
\- Les gens ont peur de ce qu’ils ne connaissent pas. Et elle est encore une étrangère pour la plupart d’entre eux.  
\- Mais nous on la connaît et ils nous connaissent ?  
\- Yep.

Alors qu’il allait en dire plus, Daryl fut surpris d’être rejoint par Glenn.

\- Hé !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je me suis rappelé d’un truc. Si Beth est bien la mère d’Anna et qu’elle ne l’a retrouvé qu’hier. Je pensais que tu le voudrais peut-être...

Lui tendant un objet de sa connaissance, Daryl fut bêtement touché de sa démarche.

\- Il n’en reste plus beaucoup. Peut-être trois ou quatre. Mais tu peux toutes les utiliser. Si ça peut leur faire un peu plaisir.  
\- Merci d’y avoir pensé Glenn.  
\- Je vais parler avec Maggie. Essayer de comprendre ce qu’il se passe.  
\- Je n’en espérerais pas trop, si j’étais toi. Leur passif semble plus compliqué qu’il n’y paraît.  
\- Qui ne tente rien n’a rien.

Daryl ne manquerait jamais d’être surpris par cet éternel optimiste. Toujours volontaire pour les sorties ou prendre des risques pour le bien du groupe. Toujours aimable... Que faisait-il seulement avec cette folle de Maggie ?

Le jeune homme était déjà reparti au pas de course quand Beth les rejoint enfin.

\- Je suis prête ! leur annonça-t-elle vivement en descendant les escaliers avec son sac sur le dos.

Daryl attendit qu’elle le dépasse pour y glisser le polaroid confié plus tôt, ainsi qu’une bouteille d’eau qu’il avait prise avec lui de leur cuisine.

WD

Finalement, le sac de Beth s’était avéré bien utile. D’abord quand Anna était tombée de petits rochers qu’elle escaladait, s’égratignant les genoux comme tant d’enfants avant elle. Rien qu’un peu de désinfectant, un pansement et baiser de maman ne pouvait soigner.

Plus tard, la fraîcheur des sous-bois incita Beth à lui proposer d’enfiler le gilet qu’elle lui avait trouvé dans la tour avant de partir. Sur ce point, Daryl devait admettre ne pas avoir réalisé que leur fille avait froid. Par habitude, il s’attendait naturellement à ce qu’elle l’informe de pareil désagrément. Mais il fallait croire que l’instinct maternel n’était pas qu’une façon de parler. Beth était de nouveau sa mère depuis seulement la veille et elle démontrait déjà avoir de parfaits réflexes, littéralement prête à faire face à tout bobo, quand lui se serait simplement séparé de sa propre chemise pour couvrir sa fille si elle s’était plainte du froid.

\- Ça va ?

Voyant bien qu’elle doutait de sa légitimité à chaque mot ou geste envers Anna, en recherche constante de son accord. Daryl laissa la petite ramasser des murs sauvages dans une boîte là encore apportée par Beth, pour s’isoler de deux pas avec elle.

\- Hé !  
\- Oui ?

Comprenant qu’elle s‘attendait à une remontrance, Daryl tâcha de trouver sa voix la plus douce.

\- Tu sais que tu n’as pas besoin de mon accord pour lui parler, la porter, la soigner... ?  
\- Je ne veux pas aller au-delà de mes droits.  
\- Elle est ta fille, Beth. Je ne me permettrais pas de te reprocher de vouloir en prendre soin. Je ne veux juste pas qu’on la chouchoute trop quant aux responsabilités que l’on pourrait lui confier. Le monde d’aujourd’hui est bien trop difficile pour qu’on ne le prenne pas en compte dans son éducation.  
\- Je suppose que nous allons devoir trouver nos marques.  
\- Je suppose. Mais vraiment, Beth. N’aie pas peur de moi. Je te le dirais si je ne suis pas d’accord avec quelque chose. Alors tant que tu ne me vois rien dire. C’est que tout va bien. Ok ?  
\- Ok.

Rejoignant leur fille, ils complétèrent la boîte et un sac entier de fruits. Auxquels s’ajoutèrent pas moins de trois beaux lapins trouvés dans les pièges posés par Daryl. De quoi nourrir le groupe d’un repas complet. Quelque chose qui ne devait pas être rare et qui expliquait sans mal l’inquiétude qu’ils avaient tous affichée quant au potentiel départ du chasseur.


	6. Échappée dans la forêt

Beth ne regretta pas cette longue marche passée en compagnie de sa fille et Daryl pour leur premier jour de vie commune. Non seulement elle avait ainsi pu faire le tour de la prison et découvrir les bois alentour. Mais à chaque prélèvement d’un lapin, Daryl avait pris le temps de lui montrer comment repositionner le piège. Si bien qu’à la toute fin, c’est elle qui avait remis le dernier en place avec l’aide malhabile de sa fille.

À l’heure du déjeuner, ils avaient fait une longue pause durant laquelle, Daryl lui avait montré comment préparer l’un des premiers lapins attrapés, puis comment allumer un feu. Beth lui avait bien proposé ses allumettes. Mais il avait tenu à ce qu’ils fassent sans, indiquant qu’un jour venu, elle n’aurait plus ces artifices pour l’y aider. Alors à trois ils avaient dévoré un imposant rongeur tout entier, finement grillé au feu de bois. Tout cela sans même l’ombre d’un remords, au regard du groupe attendant sa part. Cette pause déjeunée avait surtout été l’occasion parfaite pour qu’ils apprennent à se connaître. Beth était avide de découvrir les goûts de sa fille, les aliments qu’elle aimait, ses couleurs préférées, à quoi elle occupait ses journées... Leur escapade si parfaite se serait tout bonnement assimilée à un simple pique-nique en famille au sein d’une jolie forêt, s’ils n’avaient pas croisé deux marcheurs aux alentours de la rivière vouée à les désaltérer.

L’instant suprême pour Beth avait été quand Daryl lui avait proposé de prendre une photo d’eux trois pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles avec le polaroid de Glenn. De quoi offrir à Anna, un jour venu, le souvenir tangible de parents l'aimant se promenant gentiment avec elle un samedi d’été. Un instant de bonheur partagé que tous garderaient en mémoire. Un second tirage avait eu lieu peu après, à leur insu, alors que dissipées dans le ramassage de mûrs sauvages, elles avaient été attrapées par Daryl à en manger de gourmandises. Une image des plus adorables, capturée par un photographe amateur comptant bien garder ce cliché pour lui seul.

En définitive, cette sortie s’était avérée parfaite pour Beth. Non seulement elle lui avait permis de commencer à tisser des liens réels avec sa fille et l’homme qui l’avait élevé. Mais apprendre la journée durant du chasseur avait aussi offert à la jeune femme, une occasion rare de capitaliser sur l’avenir. Une activité qui les avait ravies, elle et Anna. Surtout qu’a priori, la petite fille n’était que très rarement sortie de la prison avant sa fugue. De quoi rappeler à Beth que la punition promise par son père n’avait d’ailleurs pas encore été donnée. Mais au regard de toutes les révélations que ses actions avaient entraînées, Beth comptait bien ne pas le lui rappeler avant qu’il y ait eu prescription pour l’enfant en difficulté. Pas que cela lui semble vraiment nécessaire quand elle le voyait interagir avec Anna. La gamine le tenait littéralement au creux de ses mains, lui faisant faire bien des choses sans qu’il rechigne. Et il affichait un tel soin à son égard...

Pour preuve, il l’avait porté sur ses épaules l’après-midi durant pour ne pas qu’elle fatigue trop. Tandis que Beth avait finalement glissé dans son sac à dos les lapins qu’ils ramenaient au groupe, en plus des fruits frais qu’elle gardait dans ses mains.

Le temps clément et le soleil encore haut, malgré l’heure tardive, c’est ainsi qu’ils rentrèrent enfin à la prison. De quoi redonner un peu de stress au cœur des deux adultes pour qui l’interlude prenait fin à cet instant. Bien que comme la veille, c’est un Carl enjoué qui les accueillit avec le sourire.

\- C’est pour quoi ce regard ? demanda sans attendre Daryl.  
\- Je n’ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Mais le groupe a fait son choix !  
\- Et ?  
\- Elle est la bienvenue. Tous ont voté pour que vous restiez tous les trois.  
\- Bien.

Daryl n’était toutefois pas dupe que c’était sa capacité à les nourrir qui avait du faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Sans ajouter mot, il les fit avancer un peu plus, avant qu’ils n’échangent leur poids.

\- Je vais déposer les lapins et les fruits à la cuisine. Vous pourriez aller prendre une douche de votre côté.

La petite s’étant empiffrée de mûres pour son goûter, elle en gardait encore les stigmates sur son visage tout entier, pour ne pas dire sur une partie de son tee-shirt.

\- Tu es sûr ? Anna voudrait peut-être retrouver vos habitudes ?  
\- Sur ce point, si cela te convient, je préférerais qu’elle y aille avec toi, dorénavant. Les douches étant réservées par créneau pour les femmes et les hommes, c’était toujours compliqué de trouver un moment qui convienne pour nous deux, sans déranger les autres. Et elle commence à grandir et poser des tas de questions.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je suis désolée si elle t’a mise mal à l’aise la dernière fois. Si tu préfères...  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. C’est naturel pour son âge de poser des questions. Comme je comprends ta position. Je m’en occuperais donc à partir de maintenant.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier. Je suis avide de chaque moment passer avec elle.

Étant en accord sur le sujet, Daryl s’empara des lapins et du sac de fruits. Laissant ceux dans la boîte à Beth pour qu’elle les garde pour eux-mêmes. Privilège des chasseurs-cueilleurs.

\- On se rejoint où ? osa demander Beth, avant qu’il ne les quitte.  
\- Le dîner est servi sur ces tables à l’extérieur quand le temps le permet.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je pourrais juste te déposer Anna et attendre votre retour dans la tour.  
\- Pas question. Ils vont devoir s’habituer à toi.  
\- Je ne veux pas être à l’origine d’un nouvel esclandre...  
\- Je vais m’assurer avant votre retour qu’il n’y en ait pas. Fais-moi confiance.  
\- ok... lui accorda-t-elle finalement du bout des lèvres.

La voyant toujours mal à l’aise, Daryl la rassura de sa nouvelle maxime.

\- Hé ! Un pas après l’autre.  
\- Oui. Un pas après l’autre.

WD

Après qu’elles se soient lavées et que Beth ait changé Anna, songeant au passage qu’elle pourrait faire une lessive de leurs vêtements dès le lendemain matin. Elle s’attela à brosser avec soin les cheveux de sa fille, pour lui faire une tresse, à la grande joie de la petite. Toutes deux alors assises sur le banc de la table la plus éloignée de l’entrée du bloc habité par sa famille, Beth faisait son possible pour se rendre transparente dans l’attente du retour de Daryl parti à son tour se doucher.

Si sa sœur et son père n’étaient pas encore sortis, la femme âgée que Daryl avait nommée Carole, s’avança droit vers eux une fois qu’elle les repéra.

\- Heureuse de voir que la petite profite enfin d’un peu plus de soins.  
\- Que... quoi ?  
\- Tu sais ce que c’est. Daryl est un homme et il ne savait pas vraiment y faire avec elle.

Ok. Dire que Beth était choquée était minimiser la situation. Non seulement elle ne la connaissait pas, au contraire de Daryl. Mais cette femme jugeait éhontément l’homme de bien devant sa fille en guise de mot d’accueil ?

\- J’ai pourtant l’impression que ma fille était jusqu’ici très bien soignée et parfaitement prise en charge.  
\- Pourtant...  
\- Pourtant vous semblez vouloir le dénigrer avec malveillance devant elle. Une attitude dont je ne comprends guère le but. Aussi excusez-nous, mais nous devons retourner à la tour chercher un élastique pour faire tenir sa natte.

Elle allait les lever toutes deux pour fuir les lieux, quand un bout de ficelle lui fut tendu.  
Gênée de comprendre que Daryl les avait déjà rejointes, elle utilisa le bout de corde utilisée pour faire les pièges pour lier les cheveux fins si semblables aux siens. Elle n’eut alors guère besoin de lever la tête pour entendre cette « Carole » s’éloigner d’eux.

\- Ça va Anna ? demanda alors son père.  
\- hm hm... Maman l’a mouché comme une pro.

Amusée de sa répartie, Beth se demanda surtout où elle avait appris cette expression à un si jeune âge.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas répéter ce que disait ton oncle.

Voilà sans doute une personne de son entourage qui avait fait d’elle la petite bavarde et impertinente qu’elle était en leur seule présence. Comme elle comprenait dorénavant facilement pourquoi leur enfant était si silencieuse et calme avec tous les autres. Pourquoi réagirait-elle autrement quand elle ne cessait de les entendre maudire ou colporter sur son père ?

WD

Comme redouté ou attendu, le dîner eut finalement lieu dans un malaise palpable pour chacun des adultes présents. Clairement, seuls Carl et Anna semblaient sereins dans leur attitude. Le ragoût de lapin servi par Lori et Carole, tous mangèrent en silence, sauf quand l’un ou l’autre, T-Dog ou Glenn le plus souvent, s’aventurait à dire un mot.

Au terme de cette épreuve, Beth insista pour aider les deux cuisinières du jour à débarrasser les tables et faire la vaisselle. Une situation facilitée par le départ immédiat de Maggie et Glenn, très vite suivis de son père et T-dog. Rick discutait tranquillement pour sa part avec son fils.

\- Tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé de les aider. Surtout pas si tôt après ton arrivée. lui indiqua Daryl alors qu’elle revenait chercher de nouvelles assiettes sales.  
\- Non. C’est bien. Je veux faire ma part. Et j’ai une question à demander à Lori.  
\- ‘kay...

Beth emportant finalement avec elle Anna, pour la faire participer à sa mesure, Daryl profita de l’instant pour nettoyer son arbalète. Vite rejoint par Rick, Carl se proposa dès lors à faire la visite de son bloc à la nouvelle venue.

Les tâches domestiques du soir terminées, Daryl emporta sa petite famille recomposée dans leur coin dédié. À l’exception que cette nuit, lui serait de garde pour le premier quart.

\- Je vais rejoindre la tour de guet que nous utilisons pour la surveillance.  
\- Oh... Peut-être que tu pourras m’ajouter à votre planning pour les prochaines nuits. Que je puisse y participer.  
\- Nous verrons. Pour l’instant, je suis surtout soulagé de ne plus avoir besoin d'installer la petite dans une cellule du bloc. Elle déteste ces lieux.  
\- Ils me donnent des cauchemars. ajouta l’enfant pour toute explication.  
\- Je comprends, Anna. Il m’en donnerait aussi.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Rassuré de les voir si bien s’entendre, Daryl était aussi soulagé de voir combien la petite était aveugle à la culpabilité de sa mère, juste heureuse de pouvoir enfin la connaître.

\- Dormez bien toutes les deux. On se retrouve demain matin.


	7. Aux Actes Passés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si des lecteurs qui lisent mes fanfics sur Arrow voient passer cette update, sachez que je n’oublie pas ma fic en cours « Une autre Époque ». J’ai simplement retrouvé tout juste un peu de temps de dispo pour écrire à nouveau. Il va donc me falloir encore quelques jours/semaines pour arriver à suffisamment avancer l’histoire pour pouvoir publier un nouveau chapitre.   
> Aussi, quelque soit l’histoire que vous suivez, par avance merci pour votre patience. ^_-

Comme elle en avait décidé la veille, Beth s’attela dès l’aube de son second jour à la prison à faire une imposante lessive. Elle en avait brièvement discuté la veille auprès de Lori qui avait eu la gentillesse de lui expliquer comment elles s’y prenaient avec Carole. A priori, en plus de la cuisine, toutes deux étaient en charge de cette tache pour l’ensemble de leur groupe. C’est donc après avoir laissé Anna endormie saine dans le giron de son père - Daryl n’ayant été relevé que deux heures plus tôt de sa surveillance de nuit - qu’elle s’évinça sans un bruit, bien décidée à s’occuper dans son coin à tremper, frotter puis rincer, chaque vêtement à la fraîcheur du petit matin. Pour avoir traité son linge des années durant dans le flux d’une rivière, elle pouvait déjà reconnaître qu’ils étaient plutôt bien équipés, en se procurant dans la réserve jouxtant les douches deux bassines, une planche, une brosse et du savon. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à remplir d’eau la bassine dédiée au savonnage. Elle entreprit alors de frotter le linge à l’extérieur, avant de le stocker dans la seconde cuvette. Une fois le tas bien haut, elle s’attela à aller rincer l’ensemble de son labeur sous les douches encore inoccupées à cette heure matinale. Une routine qu’elle répéta aussi souvent que nécessaire.

C’est finalement au terme de trois bonnes heures d’un travail assidu et de nombreux aller-retour nécessaire pour traiter tous ses vêtements, ceux d’Anna et tout ce qu’elle avait pu trouver appartenant à Daryl, serviettes et draps utilisés pour leur couchette compris, qu’elle termina d’étendre tout ce linge. De quoi occuper l’ensemble des cordes en nylon installées à cet effet. Elle espérait là que personne n’irait lui reprocher d’occuper ainsi tout l’espace. Mais avec le vent dont il profitait en ce mois d’été, elle espérait pouvoir tout décrocher après le déjeuner et laisser ainsi place nette pour les prochaines lessives. 

Si durant sa besogne, Carole s’était de nouveau permise de l’approcher pour lui signifier que Daryl ne désirait pas qu’on s’occupe de ses affaires et qu’il n’apprécierait donc pas sa main mise sur ces dernières. Beth avait estimé pour sa part que s’il devait passer ses jours à chasser et ses nuits à surveiller les environs, elle pouvait bien le délester de cette simple activité, au moins pour cette fois. C’était même le minimum de ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour le remercier de toute sa gentillesse à son égard. Il s’était montré si compréhensif et ouvert face à leur situation improbable, depuis leur rencontre deux jours plus tôt.

Supposant que l’homme ne tarderait plus à se lever, elle songeait à présent poursuivre son élan par un grand ménage de leur lieu de vie. À moins qu’elle ne tente au préalable de s’aventurer un peu plus dans les méandres de la prison, à la recherche de pièces de tissus pouvant être transformées en rideaux. Cela éviterait que tout à chacun, dont ceux faisant de la surveillance des tours de garde voisines, puisse les observer à loisir. Ce qui lui offrirait de facto la possibilité de s’y changer sans craindre de s’afficher aux yeux de tous. Elle envisageait aussi monter un petit meuble, ou dénicher une sorte de coffre de rangement, pour y stocker les choses non essentielles que Daryl ne rangeait pas dans son sac à dos. Ça et trouver un peu plus de jouets ludiques pour sa fille... 

Elle comprenait bien qu’ils aient eu jusqu’alors d’autres priorités dans leur lutte pour survivre. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que hormis deux poupées et quelques accessoires associés rangés dans un sac à dos pour enfant, Anna n’avait pas grand-chose pouvant l’aider à s’épanouir, à un âge où l’on avait besoin de sollicitations pour progresser. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver son bonheur dans les tréfonds de la prison ? Sans quoi, elle devrait exposer à Daryl son souhait de sortir à la ville voisine. Elle était si impatiente de pouvoir ainsi offrir ne serait-ce qu’un premier présent à sa fille...

Elle avait cru comprendre que l’activité de chasse mise à part, les autres sorties étaient discutées et validées par le groupe, impliquant d’y aller à plusieurs. Mais elle avait vécu et su se débrouiller seule dans ce nouveau monde. Aussi n’attendrait-elle pas d’aide ou la permission de Rick et des autres pour faire ses propres courses. Seul l’avis du père de son bébé comptait pour elle à ce jour, ne désirant simplement pas le contraindre à garder Anna, s’il avait lui-même prévu toute autre chose de son côté.

En attendant, elle posait la panière vouée à récupérer le linge une fois qu’il serait sec au pied d’un mur, quand le bruit caractéristique d’une canne l’informa de l’approche de son père. Il lui avait fallu le dîner de la veille pour réaliser que ce dernier n’avait plus sa jambe gauche. Daryl lui avait alors succinctement expliqué comment il l’avait perdu quand ils avaient pris la prison.

\- Beth.  
\- Père.  
\- Pouvons-nous parler ?

Ne pouvant guère le lui refuser. Surtout après la catastrophe qu’avait été leur premier échange, la veille au matin. Elle concéda à sa demande en s’installant à l’autre extrémité du banc où il venait de s’asseoir.

\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Je voulais... Ce que tu as dit avec Daryl, hier... Est-ce vrai ?  
\- Au sujet d’Anna étant ma fille ? Oui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c’est bien elle. Il n’y a aucun doute possible.  
\- Non. Je voulais dire... Au sujet de ton départ.  
\- Mon départ ?  
\- Quand tu as dit que j’étais alors alcoolique... Tu avais raison. Après la mort de ta mère. La peine fut si forte... Je me suis noyé dans le whisky et... Je n’ai vraiment aucun souvenir de cette nuit.  
\- Tu... Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens pas de tous ces mots d’horreur que tu m’as jetée au visage ?

Elle en tremblait de rage. Comment osait-il ?

\- Effectivement. Je me suis juste réveillé le lendemain matin pour constater que tu étais partie.  
\- Je ne suis pas partie. Tu m’as jeté dehors en me traitant de traînée. Tu m’as hurlé que jamais jusqu’à la fin du monde, tu ne souhaitais me revoir un jour sur tes terres souillées par mes méfaits, ni même dans ta ville. Que tu avais trop honte pour seulement recroiser un jour mon regard ! Combien ironique maintenant que les morts marchent et que nous nous retrouvons ici.  
\- Non... Je n’ai pas pu dire ces mots...  
\- Oh si ! Et quand bien même étaient-ils instaurés par la boisson. Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir recherché le lendemain ? J’ai passé la première nuit et journée entière à la gare routière à chercher comment grimper dans un car sans devoir en payer le ticket. Un appel à la police et ils m’auraient aussitôt retrouvé.  
\- J’ai... en ne te voyant plus. En comprenant seulement que tu avais claqué la porte, j’ai rouvert une bouteille. Ce n’est qu’au retour de ta sœur, trois semaines plus tard, qu’elle m’a forcé à dessaouler et demandé où tu étais.   
\- Qu’as-tu répondu ?  
\- Je lui ai juste dit que tu étais « parti ».  
\- Et là encore, aucun de vous deux n’a tenté de me retrouver ?  
\- Nous pensions que tu reviendrais quand tu te serais calmée.  
\- Me calmer ? J’étais une mineure enceinte, traumatisée par cette nouvelle et tout juste chassée par mon père sans qu’il m’ait donné une chance de récupérer quoi que ce soit de ma chambre. Sans amis, sans argent, sans contact. Je n’avais même jamais mis un pied en dehors de la communauté. C’était à vous les adultes de faire le premier pas ! Vous êtes-vous seulement souciés une seule seconde de ma sécurité ou de mon bien-être ?  
\- Je... Je ne pouvais pas contacter la police ou la presse. Tout le monde aurait alors su ce qui était arrivé.   
\- Ton foutu orgueil. Plus important que la survie de ta fille...  
\- Je suis désolé, Bethany.  
\- Bethany est morte le jour où tu lui as claqué la porte au nez.  
\- J’aimerais que l’on se retrouve. Que chacun fasse un pas vers l’autre.  
\- Il me faudra plus que de simples excuses pour que je puisse seulement accepter l’idée d’un début de quelque chose de nouveau avec toi. Tu m’as brisé papa. En m’abandonnant ainsi, au moment de ma vie où j’avais le plus besoin d’aide et de soutien, tu m’as forcé à être comme toi et abandonner ma propre chair. Aussi sûr que je ne récupérerais jamais ce que j’ai perdu avec Anna, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner. Jamais.  
\- Dans ce cas, pardonne à ta sœur.

Riant de dépit, Beth n’y croyait toujours pas.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle n’est pas responsable de mes actes.  
\- Non. Mais elle était bien plus âgée. Elle était étudiante, bien informée de la vie, contrairement à moi. Et elle savait pertinemment que tu buvais. Je l’avais mainte fois appelé pour le lui dire. Je lui ai demandé son aide. Mais elle était trop occupé par ses cours, ses sorties entre amies, ses flirtes et ses vacances d’été organisées dans le Vermont. Je l’ai supplié pour qu’elle rentre au plus tôt, pour vous annoncer à tous deux que j’étais enceinte. Elle m’a dit de cesser d’être un bébé et qu’elle reviendrait dans un mois et pas avant. Elle m’a ensuite raccroché au nez pour partir en vacances, me laissant seule avec toi, sans même me donner un numéro pour la contacter en cas d’urgence. Et à son retour. A-t-elle seulement tenté de me retrouver ? Non. À ce que je comprends, elle se contenta d’écouter ta parole, sans plus réagir. Alors vous avez décidé de m’oublier, m’estimant trop faible pour avoir seulement survécu seule. Et tu veux que je vous le pardonne comme on excuse un enfant qui casse un vase de valeur ?  
\- Ne dis pas ça.  
\- Elle a dit hier me croire morte !  
\- C’était juste plus facile pour nous de le croire.  
\- Plus facile pour vous ? Et moi ? Quand avez-vous juste pris le temps de penser vraiment à moi et de ce qu’il m’advenait. Quand vous êtes-vous dit que la vie pouvait ne pas être facile pour une gamine de 16 ans enceinte livrée à elle-même ?

Au silence obtenu pour réponse, Beth préféra finalement poser la question qui la chagrinait le plus depuis leurs retrouvailles.

\- Et Shawn ? demanda-t-elle finalement sa voix tremblante. Il était en faction en Irak quand j’ai tenté de le joindre à la gare routière. J’ai essayé de nouveau plusieurs fois de l’avoir sans aucun succès. Jamais il n’a tenté de me contacter aux numéros que je donnais. Et la personne de l’armée que j’avais au téléphone ne cessait de me dire de voir avec sa famille.  
\- Il... Il est mort au combat, deux mois après ton départ. Nous en avons été informés que trois mois plus tard, pour des raisons de secret défense, par un haut gradé venu nous voir à la ferme. L’armée n’avait pas le droit de divulguer l’information à quiconque les appelant.

Pleurant en comprenant que son frère aîné n’avait pas pu prendre soin d’elle du seul fait qu’il était mort. C’est un mélange de douleur à l’annonce de sa perte et de soulagement qu’il n’ait pas sciemment coupé les ponts avec elle qui l‘imprégna.

\- Au moins aura-t-il échappé à cette vie-ci.  
\- Pour Maggie... insista Hershel.  
\- Je ne serais pas plus magnanime avec elle, papa. Elle avait son propre libre arbitre. La conclusion de tout ce gâchis, c’est que si c’est moi qui suis bien partit cette nuit d’été sous tes invectives. C’est toujours vous deux qui m’avez abandonné ! Je ne vous dois rien. Pas même le pardon pour vos fautes. Comme indiqué à Rick, hier, je n’en resterais pas moins cordiale avec vous tous. Mais n’en attendez pas plus.

Sur ces mots, elle se releva, bien décidée à mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Mais à peine avait-elle franchi un mur pouvant l’isoler de l’espace extérieur central, qu’elle chuta sans force au sol, en prise à de nouvelles larmes. Elle était si accablée par les propos tenus par son père... 

Elle frôlait une nouvelle crise de panique, quand elle sentit des bras chauds l’étreindre avec force. Alors comme s’il pouvait lui insuffler son propre courage, Daryl lui apporta à l’instant le réconfort qui lui avait tant manqué des années durant. 

\- Chuttt ne pleure plus. Tout va bien. C’est loin tout ça.

Il ne savait pas d’où cela venait, lui qui détestait habituellement les contacts physiques. Mais voir ce petit bout de femme recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurer à chaude larme, lui brisait le cœur. Il l’avait observé un moment de sa tour, laver puis étendre leur linge, ennuyé à cet instant qu’elle se soit fatiguée à traiter aussi le sien. Et puis son père l’avait rejointe et ils avaient parlé. Si Daryl n’avait pas entendu mot de leur discussion. Il ne doutait pas que cela n’allait pas dans le bon sens. Aussi avait-il finalement happé un Glenn bayant aux corneilles pour qu’il garde un œil sur sa fille. Qu’il puisse pour sa part rejoindre Beth, alors qu’il la voyait à présent fuir les lieux pour s’isoler.

\- Aller. Calme-toi.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment. Mon cœur s’emballe. C’est comme si je me noyais.  
\- Tu n’as qu’à me raconter ton histoire. Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé pour toi.  
\- Après... ?  
\- Oui. Après avoir mis Anna à l’abri pour lui offrir une bonne vie. Tu ne m’as pas encore dit ce qu’il était advenu de toi.

Touchée qu’il résume si positivement cet instant cruel de sa vie, Beth lui accorda sa demande. Parler pourrait effectivement l’aider à exorciser ses démons.

\- Après cette triste nuit d’hiver, j’ai continué à errer dans le froid. Marchant presque toutes les nuits pour me réchauffer et cherchant de jour des restaurants dont l’arrière boutique était suffisamment isolée pour fouiller leurs poubelles et trouver des restes de plats délaissés par leurs clients. Ce fut la pire période de ma vie. Je n’étais pas préparée, je ne savais pas comment m’y prendre... Toujours en larmes, souffrant sans doute de la chute des hormones due à la naissance et plus encore de la réalité qu’était l’abandon de ma fille. J’ai tenté de mendier des petits boulots. Mais j’étais sale, décharnée, personne ne voulait m’en confier. J’ai... je me suis alors isolée un matin dans les toilettes d’un Walmart. J’étais tellement épuisée d’une énième nuit blanche. Je me souviens m’être regardé dans le miroir et ne voir que le reflet d’une fille morte. Je n’étais qu’une morte en suspens. Alors j’ai brisé ce foutu miroir et essayé de me tuer. Deux coupes franches sur mes poignées. Mais même cette libération me fut refusée. Une femme de ménage me trouva à terre et me prenant pour une junkie, demanda au vigile des lieux de me mettre dehors. L’ironie veut que ce soit le fait de creuser mon trou dans la neige qui m’aida avec le froid à stopper mon hémorragie. C’est finalement un SDF, un pauvre homme qui n’avait pas beaucoup plus que moi, qui m’aida à soigner mes poignées avec un peu de la vodka qui lui restait.

\- Comment as-tu pu t’en sortir ?

\- Il fallait croire que mon corps ne voulait toujours pas lâcher. J’ai continué à zoner, à me nourrir de ce que je pouvais trouver. Jusqu’au retour des beaux jours où je décidai de me réinstaller en forêt près d’un cours d’eau. Après avoir volé du savon des distributeurs des toilettes public, je pus de nouveau me laver de fond en cape, mes vêtements compris. Je ne savais pas chasser. Mais en fille de ferme ayant traîné sa vie durant dans les bois, je savais reconnaître les arbres fruitiers, les plantes comestibles. Les pommiers, mûres et cerises sauvages. Ou le cresson d’eau douce, les asperges sauvages... J’ai aussi déniché les champs maraîchers alentour pour les visiter la nuit venue. Même si je glanais jusqu’à dix carottes ou un kilo de pomme de terre à la fois. Cela ne se voyait pas. Un jour, je me suis même infiltrée dans un poulailler y chaparder quelques œufs. De mon premier campement, à l’époque où j’avais été serveuse, m’étais resté juste le nécessaire, une couverture, une casserole et un change complet. J’ai donc de nouveau campé dans les bois et ma forme retrouvée, dépensé mes quelques dollars mendiés pour de nouveaux vêtements dans un magasin à 1$. Je me suis ainsi de nouveau présentée pour un poste de serveuse/plongeuse que j’ai pu obtenir. Et avec ma première paie put m’acheter une bâche pour me protéger des éléments. J’ai jonglé avec ce type de job, depuis lors. Économisant très vite chaque penny, dans l’idée folle qu’un jour, je pourrais me présenter à la caserne pour venir rechercher ma fille. J’avais conscience que ce ne serait pas si simple. Mais j’avais besoin de me raccrocher à ce maigre espoir ou mieux valait essayer à nouveau de me tuer. Pour ma fille... pour l’espoir ténu de la revoir un jour, je me suis convaincu que je devais juste trouver assez d’argent pour louer une chambre et ainsi prouver à tous que j’avais les moyens de prendre soin d’elle.  
\- Mais...

Car il ne doutait pas qu’en tant d’années, il n’y ait pas eu de « mais ».

\- Après un second hiver bien plus clément, un soir de printemps où je rentrais de mon travail, j’ai été attaquée. Un homme avait ravagé mon camp avant de m’y attendre. Il voulait...

Respirant profondément, Beth poursuivit.

\- J’ai pu m’en échapper malgré sa violence et notre combat au corps à corps. Mais dans ma fuite, je perdis tous mes biens. Il ne me restait à nouveau que le contenu de mon sac qui ne me quittait jamais. Ça, un œil au beurre noir et quelques côtes fêlées. Rien de plus. J’ai eu si peur qu’il me retrouve ou me dénonce pour vagabondage que j’ai marché trois jours durant pour changer de comté, m’éloignant toujours plus de mon petit ange et de mon espoir de la retrouver. J’ai ainsi dû recommencer à zéro dans une nouvelle ville toujours bordée de bois. Juste plus prudente. J’ai alors confectionné une cabane dans les arbres, en chipant ça et là des bouts de bois délaissés ou jetés aux poubelles. Ce n’était qu’une simple plateforme avec une bâche couverte de feuillages. Mais j’y ai passé mon troisième hiver. Je me suis endurcie, procuré un couteau pour me défendre. Et finalement, j’ai appris la vie. Lu beaucoup, surtout. Tout ce qui passait entre mes mains, des magazines jetés dans les poubelles aux journaux et romans oubliés par des clients, jusqu’à ce que j’ose un jour franchir les portes d’une bibliothèque. J’ai alors ouvert les yeux et réalisé tout ce que je ne connaissais pas sur notre pays et son fonctionnement. Je me suis senti si stupide quand je réalisai tout ce que j’aurais pu faire ou dire pour améliorer ce qu’avait été ma vie, depuis mon expulsion de la maison. Rejetée par ma propre congrégation, jamais je n’avais imaginé que des organismes d’état ou des associations privées auraient pu m’aider, si j’avais seulement su les contacter... J’avais été une telle idiote à ne pas savoir tout cela.   
\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner sans personne pour t’en parler.  
\- J’ai finalement vécu dans ce nouveau campement une petite année avant de posséder enfin le pécule suffisant pour me louer une chambre et m’acheter à manger sans plus voler ou glaner. Une fois correctement installée, je suis retournée à la caserne où un homme m’indiqua en avoir pris possession un an plus tôt. J’ai dès lors sollicité les services sociaux pour leur expliquer mon histoire et retrouver ma fille. Une assistante sociale fit des recherches dans leurs bases de données et les différents services à l'enfance. Mais après plus de six mois d’attente, elle m’informa n’avoir trouvé aucune trace d’abandon d’enfant correspondant à Anna. Je venais de solliciter une association pour m’aider à faire de plus amples recherches quand les morts ont mystérieusement repris vie, comme partout dans le pays, m’arrachant tout espoir de pouvoir retrouver ma fille. 

Alors qu’elle riait de sa situation si pathétique, Beth du pourtant avouer l’incroyable.

\- Dire qu’il aura fallu la fin du monde pour que mon ordinaire s’améliore diamétralement. Alors que tout à chacun semblait vouloir fuir je ne sais où, j’ai pu très vite profiter de nombreuses portes de maison laissées ouvertes. Je pris ainsi l’habitude de m’y installer quelques semaines avant de quitter les lieux, une fois ces derniers totalement pillés. Je craignais de rester trop longtemps en un même endroit. J’ai appris à la dure à éviter les charognards plus en quête de femmes et de pouvoir que de nourriture à manger. Et comme tu t’en doutes, j’ai surtout dû apprendre à me défendre de tous ces morts insatiables pour notre chair fraîche. Cela fait maintenant presque un an que notre monde a basculé et je n’avais jusqu’alors toujours pas réussi à briser ma malédiction. Allant de lieu en lieu, toujours à la recherche inavouée de personnes susceptibles de m’accueillir parmi eux, pour qu’enfin je ne sois plus seule. Je cherchais un nouveau pied-à-terre quand je vous ai trouvé.  
\- Et sauvé.

Soulevant ses épaules pour minimiser ce point, Daryl fit lui l’effort de le lui rappeler. Sans elle, il n’y avait aucun doute qu’Anna aurait été dévorée. La petite lui avait raconté avec de nombreux détails cet instant où le marcheur qu’elle croyait être sa mère l’avait attaqué prêt à la mordre. Beth avait alors sauvé sa fille et lui-même par la même occasion. Car s’il doutait déjà avoir pu se débarrasser seul de la meute qui l’avait attaqué peu après. Il savait que, quelle qu’en fût la conclusion, découvrir sa fille dévorée l’aurait dévasté plus que toute autre morsure au monde.

\- Ne minimise pas ce fait, Beth. Tu nous as sauvés, telle une maman ourse enragée, sans même savoir qui nous étions pour toi. Ton courage était exemplaire.

La poussant gentiment de son épaule pour la taquiner un peu, il fit ensuite en sorte qu’ils se relèvent ensemble, sans jamais croiser celui qui était resté non loin d’eux tout au long de ces confidences. Il avait du début entendu Hershel les rejoindre. Sans doute désireux de la rattraper pour poursuivre la discussion qui l’avait tant bouleversée. Aussi avait-il lui souhaité que Beth leur raconte ce qu’avait été sa vie ces cinq dernières années pour que l’homme âgé comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu’il avait imposé à sa fille cadette. Il espérait à présent qu’il puisse en parler à Maggie et que la tension entre eux tous se calme un peu en remettant bien clairement le statut de victime à celle-là seule qui le méritait. 

\- Merci, Daryl. Je ferais mieux d’aller rejoindre Anna, à présent. J’avais prévu de faire le grand ménage dans la tour avec elle.  
\- Hé ! Ne va pas transformer notre lieu de vie en bonbonnière, femme.  
\- Promis. Mais un peu de dépoussiérage ne serait pas du luxe. L’avez-vous seulement lavé une fois depuis votre arrivée ?  
\- Joker, miss des bois !

Amusée de ses propos, c’est finalement le cœur plus léger qu’elle le quitta pour reprendre la longue liste de tâches qu’elle s’était auto attribuée pour la matinée. Après quoi, elle rejoindrait Rick pour s’enquérir de ce qu’il attendrait d’elle, ne perdant pas l’optique de trouver un peu plus de temps plus tard pour dénicher de quoi améliorer l’ordinaire de sa fille.


	8. Partie 8 - Intégration

Au soir du troisième jour, alors que tous commençaient à reprendre leurs marques, un troisième matelas fut installé par Daryl au sein de sa tour dans une volonté que ses trois occupants aient leur propre espace, si l’on pouvait employer ce terme en les circonstances. Le chasseur avait insisté pour que Beth profite de sa propre couche, peu dupe sur le fait que leur fille irait toujours finir ses nuits avec l’un ou l’autre de ses parents. Mais à cet instant, cela permettait surtout aux adultes de veiller plus tard, en couchant Anna dans son propre lit. Et puis, c’était aussi un peu sa façon à lui de remercier la jeune femme pour toute cette lessive qu’elle avait faite au matin. A priori, l’ensemble des tenues d’Anna, mise à part celle portée dans la journée, se trouvaient dorénavant fraîchement lessivées et pliées. En plus de ses propres frustres ou leur linge commun. Il avait souhaité le lui reprocher au tout départ. Mais la situation ayant suivi avec son père l’en avait dissuadé, le laissant juste accepter sa bienveillance à son égard.

Alors que Beth ne se lassait toujours pas d’observer le petit corps chéri respirer et soupirer sous le poids du sommeil, elle se permit d’évoquer une part de ses sentiments. Daryl était si bon confident, toujours prêt à lui octroyer ses conseils.

\- Elle est née presque un an jour pour jour après la mort de ma propre mère. Je pense que si j’avais dû la nommer, je l’aurais appelé Annette comme elle. Mais jamais je n’ai seulement pensé à prononcer son prénom les trois semaines où je l’ai gardé avec moi.  
\- Tu souhaites qu’on le lui change ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Anna lui va parfaitement.  
\- C’est réellement Annabeth sur son livret de naissance. Mais avec le temps, Anna est devenue plus naturel.  
\- Au moins partageons-nous cela. lui répondit-elle avec le sourire, à ce si simple constat.

Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, Beth osa finalement poser la question qui la déchirait depuis leurs retrouvailles.

\- Comment pourrais-je un jour panser cette blessure qui me brûle chaque fois que je la vois ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Beth. J’ai bien peur qu’à jamais tu doives vivre avec. Mais souviens-toi que si pour toi cet abandon restera cette déchirure qui ne sera jamais apaisée. Ta fille n’a jamais vécu votre séparation ainsi. N’est-ce finalement pas l’essentiel ?  
\- Si. Mais ne jamais avoir eu la chance de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait plus petite... Avoir déjà tant manqué de sa vie. Ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas... Cela fait si mal. Au moins ai-je à présent une photo d’elle grâce à toi.

Réalisant soudain sa bêtise, Daryl maugréa avec vigueur avant de s’échapper un instant et revenir son sac à dos en main.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais j’ai pu sauver ça avant que notre cabane ne soit envahie par un troupeau de marcheurs.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Il lui tendait un cahier ? Non, un Album.  
Le prenant délicatement de ses mains tremblantes, Beth y découvrit le plus beau des trésors : un album de plus d’une quarantaine de photos au moins, toutes dédiées à sa fille.

\- J’ai essayé d’en prendre une, chaque mois de sa vie. Ce n’est pas beaucoup, car dans ma famille nous n’avions pas cette habitude. Mais j’ai pensé que peut-être une fois plus âgée, elle serait heureuse de voir comment elle avait grandi.  
\- C’est... c’est merveilleux. Si précieux.  
\- Grâce à Glenn ayant déniché un polaroïd très tôt après notre rencontre, j’ai pu maintenir la tradition jusqu’à son dernier anniversaire. Je n’avais plus pris de cliché depuis, faute de pellicule disponible... du moins jusqu’à ton arrivée.

La voyant tourner les pages avec avidité, contournant chaque visage, souriant aux grimaces et autres joues gonflées couvertes de purée, Daryl était heureux d’avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose qui puisse la faire pleurer de joie et non plus de peine et de regrets.

\- Garde-le. Je l’avais emporté pour le lui donner plus tard, quand elle serait grande. Ou lui laisser un souvenir de moi, si nos routes se séparaient... Ce sera à toi de le lui donner un jour venu, si tu le souhaites.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ouais... Tu pourras ainsi y ajouter la photo prise dans la forêt.  
\- Celle que tu m’as donnée... Pourrons-nous parler des autres ? À l’occasion...  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Je propose même qu’on les passe toute en revue. Une chaque soir, tous les trois, pour se remémorer ensemble l’histoire entourant chacune de ces photos.  
\- Ce serait fantastique. Pouvoir tout apprendre de ses jeunes années, je ne demande que ça.  
\- Alors nous le ferons. Mais ce sera à une condition, Beth.

L’observant soudain de crainte à l’idée de ce qu’il pourrait exiger d’elle dans l’état psychique fébrile où elle se trouvait encore.

\- Cesse de te reprocher votre passé. Ta fille a toujours été heureuse. Aujourd’hui plus encore, car elle t’a retrouvé et t’aime autant qu’une enfant puisse aimer sa mère. Alors, profite de ces instants et de chaque jour comme s’il était le dernier.  
\- Je vais essayer.  
\- C’est tout ce que j’attends de toi. Allez, viens là.

L’incitant à venir à ses côtés, Daryl n’attendit pas plus, malgré tout, pour lui parler tout aussitôt des premières années de leur petite fille. Tandis que Beth feuilletait l’album, telle une relique des temps anciens.

Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu’ils cohabitaient, étonnamment sans accroc. Mais déjà, que ce soit par sa gentillesse, volonté à aider, sa beauté naturelle ou son simple statut de mère biologique de sa fille. La jeune femme avait doucement creusé une place dans son quotidien. Sa fragilité entourée d’une telle force pour survivre à cette vie difficile qu’elle s’était d’une certaine manière auto imposée... Cela lui rappelait tellement sa propre enfance. Lui aussi était né dans une communauté renfermée sur elle même. Redneck, de père en fils, depuis des générations. Lui aussi avait perdu sa mère très jeune, alors jeté en pâture aux mains d'un père alcoolique le battant à loisir. Son frère aîné n’avait été qu’une présence toujours passagère, incapable de fournir la figure de proue dont il avait eu besoin comme soutien. Il avait pourtant réussi à se construire une vie, seul, sans jamais demander l’aide de personne. Jamais il n’avait même songé à le faire à son époque. Ni les services sociaux ni les rares professeurs semblant s’intéresser à son cas avant qu’il n’aille même plus à l’école n’avaient rien pu pour lui. Finalement, sa jeunesse était dans une certaine mesure le reflet de ce qu’avait vécu Beth. Tous deux livrés très jeunes à eux-mêmes. La seule différence était qu’il avait depuis acquis douze années d’expérience en plus. Mais pour le reste... Il ne doutait pas que lui seul pouvait réellement comprendre ce qui avait poussé cette si jeune maman en devenir à ne pas mendier d’aide à personne, s’engouffrant ainsi dans la pire des situations. Non, personne d’autre ne pourrait comprendre. Mais parce qu’ils avaient surmonté des blessures semblables, son âme isolée s’était subitement éveillée, alors tellement désireuse d’apaiser sa consœur.

WD

Au lendemain matin, Beth put enfin s’entretenir en privée avec Rick et discuter avec lui de ce qui serait son rôle dans leur groupe déjà bien établit et empli d’habitudes. Elle ne se faisait pas d’illusions, il ne lui serait pas évident d’y trouver une place. D’autant qu’après plus de quatre ans d’une vie d’apatride, suivi d’une petite année d’errance en totale solitude, il serait pour elle-même compliqué de trouver ses marques parmi autant de personnes aux comportements et caractères si éclectiques. Elle était déjà surprise de ne pas encore souffrir de la promiscuité issue de l’espace partagé avec Daryl et leur fille.

\- Bonjour Rick.  
\- Beth ! Comment se passe ton intégration ?  
\- Bien, merci. Lori a eu la gentillesse avec Carl de m’avoir fait faire le tour de votre bloc et expliqué comment vous fonctionniez.  
\- C’est bien.  
\- Maintenant que je semble, à défaut d’être entièrement acceptée, au moins tolérée pour une période d’essai. Avez-vous décidé quels emplois vous allez me confier ? Je peux aider à la collecte de nourriture ou participer à la surveillance de jour comme de nuit. J’ai pris l’habitude depuis des années de dormir par petites tranches, pour mieux gérer ma propre sécurité. Aussi, je peux vous garantir que je ne m’endormirais pas si je devais veiller plusieurs heures au cœur de la nuit.

Elle allait détailler plus d’idées de tâches qu’elle se sentait apte à prendre en charge, quand Rick la stoppa aussitôt.

\- Je te remercie pour ces propositions, Beth. Mais ici, les femmes sont plutôt affectées au repas ou à la lessive.  
\- Oh. Mais je m’occuperais bien sûr de nos lessives. Comme j’aiderais autant que nécessaire Lori et Carole pour les repas. Je parlais d’une occupation annexe pour le bien du camp. Ne font-elles rien de plus ?  
\- Sans jouer les misogynes d’une autre époque, vous avez plus de difficulté à faire face aux marcheurs. Alors cette répartition des tâches s’est faite un peu naturellement. Donc, non, elles ne font rien d’autre.  
\- Je comprends l’idée de ne pas mettre en première ligne des personnes plus faibles, pour le bien du groupe. Mais j’ai aussi cru comprendre que Maggie partait à l’extérieur avec Glenn et prenait des tours de garde. Ce n’est donc pas une question de sexe.  
\- Disons que Maggie est notre exception qui confirme la règle.  
\- Est-ce à dire que parce que je suis une femme, vous allez me cantonner aux seules tâches domestiques ? Je respecte votre souhait de prendre soin des plus faibles en les mettant en retrait. Mais Rick, quoique tu en penses, je ne suis pas faible.  
\- Beth...

Voyant bien qu’il soupirait déjà à l’idée qu’elle insiste pour faire autre chose que des tâches subalternes, Beth ne put pour autant se retenir de vider son sac en lui disant le fond de sa pensée.

\- Rick. Je ne voudrais pas te manquer de respect. Mais après quatre ans de vie de bohème et une année de survie en solitaire, je n’ai vraiment que faire de vos idées préconçues sur ma capacité à me prendre en charge. Je ne reflète peut-être pas l’image que l’on a d’une femme forte. Mais je n’ai pas moins survécu à de nombreuses épreuves et combats - que ce soit contre des morts ou des vivants. Alors comme indiqué le matin de mon arrivée, je me plierais à vos ordres pour gagner ma place ici et rester auprès de ma fille. Mais n’imagine pas que je ne sortirais pas quand je le souhaite pour me procurer ce que j’estimerais m’être nécessaire. Je ne compte pas attendre sagement sur un banc que d’autres risquent leur vie pour moi, quand je sais pouvoir le faire moi-même. Comme à défaut d’avoir encore votre confiance pour prendre des tours de garde - Puisque telle est sans doute la vraie raison de ton refus sur ce point précis - Je tâcherais au moins d’aider à tuer les morts s’agglutinant contre les clôtures.  
\- Beth... Je ne doute pas de tes capacités de survie. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser tout à chacun sortir quand il le souhaite. Il y a des règles que tu devras respecter, si tu veux rester.  
\- Il me semble que Daryl sort et rentre quand bon lui semble, sans jamais devoir rendre de compte.  
\- C’est un peu particulier.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as ce même droit « particulier », comme Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog... ?

Ne pouvant éhontément le lui nier et lui mentir en face, Rick préféra garder le silence.

\- Je vois. Au risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas plus une idiote écervelée. Je peux comprendre que vous ne souhaitiez pas vous dévoiler à tout à chacun, au risque de mener n’importe qui à votre porte et que cela implique de prendre des précautions. Comme je sais n’avoir encore rien fait qui puisse mériter votre confiance. Mais que cela vous plaise ou non, j’agirais avec les mêmes droits que les autres. Il n’y a aucune raison que votre vision clairement paternaliste me stoppe soudainement dans ma liberté de mouvement. Dois-je rappeler que cette prison n’en a plus que l’aspect ? Pour autant, je promets de ne jamais mettre ce lieu en péril par mes actions. La sécurité d’Anna passera toujours au premier plan pour moi et je sais combien elle doit à ce groupe. Maintenant, si ma liberté de circuler vous pose vraiment un problème. Je vous demanderais uniquement un droit de passage pour visiter ma fille et verrais à passer mes nuits dans une cabane dans les bois ou tout autre endroit me permettant de rester en sécurité non loin d’elle.

Agacée, énervée et vexée qu’après l’apocalypse on puisse soudainement la traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine, après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu et affronté depuis ses 16 ans, Beth le quitta sans lui laisser l’occasion de répondre. Aspirant retrouver son calme, elle s’éloigna d’un pas rapide vers la zone la moins occupée de la prison. Elle ne vit ainsi pas Daryl rejoindre aussitôt leur chef, le chasseur ayant été témoin de la fin de leur échange.

Au lieu de cela, Beth fit soudainement face à deux hommes qu’elle jugea presque aussitôt étrangement timides. Que faisaient-ils ainsi isolé dans un coin à regarder dans le vague ? Si elle se souvenait que Daryl avait évoqué l’existence de deux prisonniers restés en ces lieux dans un second bloc. Elle s’étonnait soudain de ne pas les avoir vus plus tôt, ne serait-ce que lors des repas du groupe.

\- Miss.  
\- M’dame.

Souriant d’amusement, pour n’avoir jamais été nommée avec tant de référence, c’est naturellement qu’elle se présenta à eux.

\- Messieurs. les salua-t-elle à son tour. Je m’appelle Beth.  
\- Moi, c’est Oscar et lui Axel.  
\- Vous êtes les résidents d’origine ?  
\- C’est cela.  
\- Comme vous l’aurez sans doute compris par vous-même, moi, je suis une petite nouvelle. Que faites-vous ici, si loin de tous les autres ?  
\- On n’a pas le droit d’entrer ou d’approcher le bloc C. lui précisa alors Axel.  
\- Je ne pense pas que j’y sois la bienvenue moi non plus. soupira-t-elle pour la forme. Il y a d’autres zones dégagées où se promener derrière ces grilles ?  
\- Juste notre bloc et ses douches. Leur bloc et la machinerie. Ils sont bien entrés jusque dans la cantine que nous habitions avant leur arrivée. Mais les lieux étaient trop souillés et peuplés de marcheurs, alors ils ont été condamnés. lui expliqua Oscar.

L’homme était si grand et large que Beth imagina qu’il pourrait bien lui rompre le cou d’un claquement de doigts, s’il le voulait.

\- Je vois.

Elle était déçue que le reste de la prison ne soit pas exploitable. Elle aurait bien eu besoin de se promener quelque part à cet instant. Et après son laïus jeté à la face de Rick, elle craignait que d’aller dehors aussi vite soit pris comme une provocation.

\- Dommage. Cela ne va pas m’offrir beaucoup de possibilités pour mes recherches.  
\- Vous cherchez quoi ?  
\- De petites choses, un coffre de rangement, du papier, des feutres... Tant pis. Je devrais les trouver ailleurs, plus tard. Vous étiez ici depuis longtemps ?

Se laissant choir à la table qui était fixée au sol au niveau de leur bloc, Beth ne réalisa pas surprendre les deux anciens taulards par son attitude si naturelle. Personne avant elle ne s’était aussi simplement posée à leurs cotés pour partager ne serait-ce qu’une petite conversation.

Heureux de cette bonne venue, les deux hommes qui périssaient d’isolement et de doutes quant à leur avenir en ces lieux, ne tarirent aussitôt pas de lui parler de leur passé, fut-il parfois peu reluisant. Tout valait mieux que rester cloîtré dans un coin à ne plus savoir quoi se dire après des années de cohabitation.

C’est ainsi que Daryl la retrouva à rire joyeusement d’une boutade d’Oscar a priori au détriment d’Axel. Pas même surpris de la situation, pour sa part, c’est leur fille Anna restée avec lui au matin qui les interrompit en premier.

\- Maman !  
\- C’est votre fille ? demanda Oscar.  
\- Oui. C’est ma maman ! lui répondit aussitôt la petite, avec affront.  
\- Cela ne faisait aucun doute. fit remarquer Axel. Tu lui ressembles tellement, jeune fille.  
\- Oui !!!  
\- Sois polie Anna. Dis bonjour à Monsieur Axel et Monsieur Oscar.  
\- Bonjour, Monsieur Axel. Bonjour, Monsieur Oscar.  
\- Pas la peine d’user du monsieur avec nous, miss. nia aussitôt le grand homme.  
\- Alors, cessez d’être si révérencieux avec moi. toqua aussitôt Beth. C’est donnant, donnant.

Le lui concédant, ils poursuivirent naturellement leur discussion, oublieux que Daryl soit reparti s’occuper au niveau des clôtures aux côtés de T-Dog.


	9. Partie 9 - Trouver sa place.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Beth les avait rejoints à la prison. Et pour Daryl, cela s’était d’abord matérialisé par l’apparition de rideaux fleuris dans sa tour, de matelas fraîchement changés en trois nouveaux opus totalement lavés en leur cœur. Mais aussi de draps-housses voués à les protéger et de couvertures toutes aussi nettoyées et dorénavant chaque jour aérées. Si la femme avait vécu des années en forêt, elle n’en avait pas moins oublié les bases de l’hygiène ou de l’organisation. Leurs affaires non vitales étant aussi nouvellement rangées chaque soir dans deux petites malles en métal, servant à l’occasion de banc s’ils mangeaient dans leur tanière.

Leur espace était ainsi devenu un peu plus sain et cosy qu’il l’était jusqu’alors avec Anna et lui seul. Propre et rangé en toute circonstance ! Tout du moins, si l’on mettait de côté les nombreux jouets qui y traînaient au sol en journée.

Beth avait tout aussi transformé un pan de la cour de marche, en y dessinant d’une craie trouvée il ne savait où : une marelle et autres jeux d’enfants dont Anna profitait à cœur joie, emplissant les lieux de son rire cristallin.

En fin de journée, avant qu’elle ne parte aider à préparer le dîner, la jeune maman avait pris l’habitude d’apprendre à leur fille ses chiffres en jouant au jeu du poisson avec elle. Mais aussi son alphabet avec une série de cartes qu’elle avait coupées et dessinées par elle-même, toutes peuplées d’animaux magnifiquement exécutés. Elles s’occupaient ainsi, insensibles aux regards des uns et des autres, si ce n’était celui attendri de Daryl. Lui profitait souvent de cet instant partagé pour s’installer face à elles deux, le temps pour lui d’écorcher ses proies du jour. Ce n’était peut-être pas le meilleur spectacle pour une enfant. Mais Anna aimait trop jaillir une carte et la montrer à son père quand elle avait trouvé ce que sa mère lui demandait de chercher. Et puis, Beth elle-même l’aidait parfois pour continuer son propre apprentissage en dépeçage.

Pas qu’elle ait grand besoin de son aide dans la survie.

La jeune femme avait même stupéfait bien des occupants de la prison, en rapportant un jour un panier rempli au ras bord de légumes sauvages entièrement extraits de leur bois voisin. Cette semaine-là, les animaux s’étaient faits rares par la présence plus dense de marcheurs dans les alentours. Alors la peur exprimée par beaucoup de manquer de nourriture fraîche l’avait poussé à s’échapper trois heures durant pour leur rapporter de quoi faire ce soir-là une soupe appréciée de tous.

Dans sa tentative d’intégration, Beth s’était surtout étonnamment fait accepter par les deux habitants d’origine des lieux. Les deux prisonniers, clairement non appréciés par le plus gros du groupe original, s’étaient tout de suite montrés serviables et aimables à son égard. Ne les jugeant pas sur leur passé, elle leur avait naturellement retourné leur gentillesse et bienveillance. Ainsi avait-elle commencé par les aider avec leurs façons de faire la lessive, quand elle avait constaté à quel point ils s’y prenaient mal. Après quoi, elle les avait incités à nettoyer plus profondément leur bloc à grandes eaux, l’été étant la période de prédilection pour une telle besogne. Une aide inespérée pour les deux hommes qui n’avaient jusqu’alors pas vraiment su comment s’y prendre. En suivant ses consignes à la lettre, à trois paires de bras, ils avaient réussi à lessiver l’ensemble des cellules et zone commune de leur espace en moins d’une semaine. En échange, ils s’étaient partagé à trois les trouvailles ainsi découvertes dans cet espace.

Par la suite, Oscar avait commencé à lui apprendre les rudiments de la boxe et de la musculation. Partie d’une boutade, la proposition de l’armoire à glace avait particulièrement intéressé Beth. Elle ne savait que trop à quel point, elle manquait de force pour tuer certains marcheurs. Axel quant à lui, l’avait plus simplement initiée aux secrets du poker, lui offrant ainsi la possibilité de participer à leurs parties endiablées qu’ils partageaient dorénavant avec Glenn et T-Dog.

Au cours de ses échanges avec les prisonniers, ou le soir venu avec Daryl, Beth avait surtout pu aborder avec confiance, ses idées pour un avenir moins dépendant des coursiers voués à rapporter de la nourriture industrielle. Il y avait tant d’autres lieux à quelques jours de marches, susceptibles de les nourrir en cette saison... Pourquoi ne les exploitaient-ils pas ?

Riche de son expérience de glaneuse, des années durant, elle avait en ce sens surtout souhaité se rendre dans des fermes avoisinantes de sa connaissance pour y prélever les fruits et légumes ayant poussé par eux-mêmes une fois la main de l’homme disparu. En plus de potentielles récoltes impromptues, elle souhaitait aussi là bas récupérer de quoi effectuer leurs propres plantations. Mais si elle tenait à se montrer indépendante jusqu’alors. Elle savait ne pas pouvoir tout ramener par elle seule.

Daryl l’avait dès lors poussé à présenter son projet au reste du groupe. Elle ne le voulait pas spécialement. Mais la frustration de les voir se plaindre chaque jour d’avoir déjà effacé tous les lieux alentour de leurs fournitures eut finalement gain de cause. Elle se serait bien prouvée seule pour rapporter à tous le fruit de ses idées. Mais cela impliquait partir une semaine et ne pas pouvoir rapporter grand-chose. À la question innocente d’Axel sur cette question, quand elle avait demander l’avis des deux prisonniers, Beth avait du avouer honteuse qu’elle n’avait jamais conduit de voiture. Était-ce seulement sa faute, si elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de croiser un volant avant ses 16ans et vécu en SDF depuis lors ?

En ces conditions, elle devait se résoudre à mendier un accord du groupe pour organiser une expédition collective, impliquant a minima qu’ils lui confient une voiture, ayant déjà dans sa manche un conducteur bénévole désireux de l’accompagner. En tant qu’ancien ramasseur spécialisé dans les récoltes saisonnières, Oscar partageait avec elle les bonnes adresses de maraîchers pouvant être intéressantes à visiter. À cela, s’ajoutait le besoin de demander leur permission pour profiter d’une portion de l’espace herbée protégée par les grilles afin d’y instaurer un potager au sein de la prison qui serait partagé avec les prisonniers avides de participer à sa mise en place.

WD

C’est ainsi que Beth se retrouva face au groupe, au terme d’un repas tranquille.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est ici et maintenant que nous pouvons en parler. Mais j’aimerais soumettre un projet. émit-elle un peu timide aux primes abords, à l’ensemble des participants du dîner.  
\- Nous t’écoutons Beth. lui répondit paisible, un Rick réellement près à entendre ce qu’elle avait à leur dire.  
\- Alors que Daryl prend presque chaque jour à sa charge l’apport de viande fraîche, je souhaiterais proposer une expédition vouée à rapporter des fruits et légumes frais.  
\- Ou penses-tu pouvoir trouver cela ? questionna Lori, pour qui cette idée était sans intérêt au regard de la fin du monde ayant poussé les agriculteurs à quitter leurs terres comme tous les autres.  
\- La nature à pour elle, qu’il n’est pas toujours nécessaire que l’homme intervienne, pour procréer. Je souhaite visiter des champs maraîchers et autres lieux agricoles de ma connaissance, qui ont de bonnes chances de voir prospérer quelques vieilles cultures. Pour nous y rendre, nous n’aurions besoin que d’une voiture, si vous voulez bien nous en confier une.  
\- Nous ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas conduire. Aussi quelqu’un s’est proposé de m’accompagner. Il s’avère qu’il connaît aussi la région et ses prédilections agricoles. À deux, nous pourrions repérer les lieux intéressants, y glaner un peu et rapporter des fournitures pour un futur potager. Si sacrifier une partie de la zone clôturée est ok avec vous tous.  
\- Et qui s’occuperait du potager, Beth ? Hershel...

Il n’était pas nécessaire à Carole d’en ajouter.

\- Moi. Je suis une fille de ferme. J’ai appris dès mon plus jeune âge avec ma mère. Et mon père sera en capacité de me dire quoi faire, si je m’y prends mal.

Ça lui ferait mal d’aller le voir pour demander conseil. Mais pour leur survit et assurer de quoi manger à tous, elle savait pouvoir prendre sur elle si cela s’avérait nécessaire.

\- C’est beaucoup de travail pour une personne seule. À quoi bon prendre des risques pour l’initier si l’on ne peut pas l’assumer ? ponctua de nouveau Carole.

Beth se retint de justesse de lui reprocher de ne pas même se proposer à aider, sachant qu’à part une heure de cuisine et une heure de lessive quotidienne, elle n’apportait rien au camp.

\- Nous serions au moins trois à y travailler ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre le plus sobrement.  
\- Beth, par pitié !

Lasse de l’entendre, Maggie n’avait plus su se retenir.

\- Daryl est un membre important de notre groupe. Il a autre chose à faire que de te baby-sitter à chaque fois que tu souhaites sortir ! Ou pire encore, de jouer les jardiniers avec ta fille pour ton bon plaisir.

Tachant de rester posé et calme, Daryl induit d’un regard à Beth de ne pas répondre tout de suite. Au lieu de quoi, il informa le reste du groupe qu’il n’était aucunement impliqué dans cette histoire.  
Devaient-ils seulement préciser que mis à part pour des sorties en forêt, partagés effectivement à trois, ils s’attachaient à avoir des occupations distinctes et à toujours s’alterner pour prendre soin de leur fille ?

\- En l’occurrence, ce n’est pas moi que miss Daisy a prévu comme chauffeur.  
\- Daryl ! Ne parle pas d’Oscar ainsi.  
\- Oscar ? questionna Rick ne laissant pas une seconde à Maggie pour dénigrer cette idée farfelue.  
\- N’est-ce pas dangereux de partir avec lui ? l’interrompit toutefois Lori.  
\- Quelle question ? Bien sûr qu’il sera dangereux de sortir avec lui. Dehors, les morts nous dévorent, si nous n’y prenons pas garde.

À cet instant, Daryl eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire quand Beth répondit au premier degré à la question. Elle s’affichait encore parfois si innocente et incrédule, alors totalement inconsciente à l’idée qu’on puisse indiquer que c’est d’Oscar lui-même qu’elle devait se méfier.

\- Alors les trois personnes assignées au potager ne seraient pas toi, Daryl et Anna ? questionna plus concrètement Rick.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Vous voyez Daryl dans un potager ? Sans vouloir te vexer. osa-t-elle ajouter, peu sûre que sa remarque soit bien prise. Quant à Anna. Vous me prenez pour qui ? Si je compte bien l’initier au jardinage comme ma mère le fit avec moi au même âge. Ce n’est qu’une enfant, presque encore un bébé. Vous ne voulez pas qu’elle travaille la journée durant, non plus ?

Il était inutile à Beth de dire combien elle était choquée de leur remarque, tant son visage l’exprimait pour elle.

\- Alors qui ?  
\- Oscar et Axel ! Ils sont avides d’apprendre et trouver à s’occuper. Mais vous rechignez à les faire participer à la vie du camp, pour je ne sais quelle raison surannée. Si ce n’est les autoriser à tuer des morts le long des grillages... Sans doute, car cela ne doit pas trop mettre votre sécurité en péril, du fait qu’ils n’ont pas plus envie que nous qu’ils entrent ici... Toujours est-il que nous en avons discuté à trois. Et faute de trouver notre place et une fonction décente, sans vous donner le sentiment de vous en contraindre. Il était plus simple que nous en trouvions de nouvelles, par nous même. Alors en absence de potager ici-bas, nous nous proposons d’en créer un et de le prendre en charge. En ces conditions, je ne vois pas en quoi vous allez perdre votre temps, si cela ne fonctionne pas. Tandis que tout le monde pourra profiter de notre labeur, si cela produit le résultat escompté. Maintenant, pour y parvenir, il nous faut juste un véhicule et un peu d’essence. Sachant que pour le carburant, nous nous attellerons à en rapporter autant qu’utiliser.

\- Tu as pensé à tous les arguments. conclus Rick.  
\- Je sais combien il est difficile de vous convaincre, si vous n’êtes pas à l’origine d’une idée. Aussi avons-nous essayé de vous présenter un projet demandant le moins de vos ressources matérielles. Maintenant, comme Oscar et Axel sont toujours persona non grata ici, je suis celle qui vous présente notre projet commun. Et ce dernier se limite à moi, Oscar et une voiture.  
\- Pourquoi Axel ne vous accompagnerait pas ? questionna de nouveau Rick. Je n’aime pas l’idée que vous ne soyez que deux dehors.  
\- Il ne se sent pas prêt. Et j’estime légitime qu’on respecte sa peur et souhait de rester ici.  
\- Le plan est bon et l’idée censée. Si tu veux bien de moi, Beth, je souhaiterais vous accompagner. Cela me permettra ainsi d’apprendre de votre connaissance de la région. indiqua finalement un Glenn acquis à sa cause.  
\- Je suis aussi partant, si vous avez besoin de plus de bras. se proposa T-Dog.

Il se sentait tourner en rond depuis quelques jours au sein de la prison. En sortir serait donc appréciable. Et disons-le, ils s’entendaient plutôt bien tous les cinq. Alors, les aider serait une vraie satisfaction.

\- Je viens aussi. ponctua soudainement Maggie, à la surprise de tous.  
\- Maggie... la contra aussitôt, Rick. Avec tout mon respect... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous partiez ensemble.

Dire que sa sœur était contre l’idée même de les laisser essayer leur projet avant que Glenn ne se propose de les rejoindre.

\- Je peux très bien remplacer, Beth.

À cette remarque, Beth était choquée qu’on puisse ainsi voler son expédition. Elle avait tant travaillé pour concevoir un plan peu coûteux et ne nécessitant aucun volontaire du groupe décisionnaire. Et voilà que sa sœur voulait l’évincer de son propre but ?

\- Sauf que de ce que je comprends, Beth est celle qui connaît le mieux les terrains agricoles où se rendre. Comme elle saura de quelles fournitures, ils auront besoin pour son potager. répondit de nouveau Rick.  
\- Il y aura toujours Oscar. Et elle peut noter les lieux sur une carte et nous faire une liste de courses, comme nous fonctionnons habituellement avec Lori et Carole.  
\- « Elle » peut aussi aller au bout de son projet sans personne pour l’en sortir. ponctua Beth pour sa propre défense.  
\- Désolée, mais tu n’es pas taillé pour ce type de mission.  
\- Ayant glanée ou volée dans ces mêmes terrains agricoles, que ce soit avant ou après la fin du monde, soit pendant plus de quatre ans. Je pense, au contraire, être assez bien taillée pour cette mission précise, Maggie.  
\- C’est donc acté ainsi ! coupa court Rick, peu désireux de les voir se quereller devant tout le monde. Beth, Oscar, Glenn et T-dog partiront avec le pick-up pour une journée de recherche.  
\- Cela pourra prendre deux jours.  
\- Je n’aime pas l’idée que vous partiez trop longtemps. la contredit Rick.  
\- As-tu seulement été cueillir quoi que ce soit dans un champ, de ta vie, Shérif Grimes ? le stoppa Daryl.

S’il était plus un mécanicien dans l’âme, il avait lui-même aussi joué les mains-d’œuvre agricoles quand il était jeune. Et on ne cueillait pas un kilo de haricots verts aussi vite qu’on prenait deux boîtes de conserve sur une étale.

\- Pas plus de deux jours.  
\- Bien.

Beth savait sur ce point qu’avec Daryl, ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur une absence minimale de trois jours au-delà desquels seulement, il pourrait commencer à s’inquiéter pour eux. Mais sachant qu’elle ne prendrait jamais le risque d’attirer à leur porte une horde de morts, ou pire ceux qu’elle nommait les groupes de pilleurs. Il serait toujours possible que cette escapade s’étende à un peu plus. Il lui faudrait sur ce point prévenir sa fille, en priant qu’elle ne se sente pas abandonnée par ce premier long voyage qu’elle ferait loin d’elle.


	10. L’expédition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé voilà enfin la première sortie d’Oscar et Beth en compagnie de Glenn et T-Dog !

Comme convenu, ils étaient partis au matin en emportant le pick-up et une dizaine de litres d’essence. Aussi leur premier objectif était-il de trouver du carburant.

Heureusement, cela avait beau faire près d’un an que le monde n’était plus monde, ils arrivaient encore à dénicher des voitures abandonnées ayant toujours quelques litres dans leur réservoir, quelques bidons et citernes ça et là dans les fermes ou de petites pompes perdues au fin fond du pays. Mais jusqu’à quand cela pourrait durer, nul ne le savait...

Avec l’arrivée du virus et sa si rapide propagation, les gens avaient tous tenté de fuir, courant sans raison d’un lieu à l’autre y chercher la sécurité relative d’un camp géré par des militaires ou dans l’optique de rejoindre un bateau ou un avion apte à les conduire vers la frontière sud ou l’Europe. Comme si la situation n’était pas similaire sur l’ensemble des zones peuplées. Beth n’avait pas la naïveté d’y croire.  
Toujours est-il qu’en cas de besoin, elle supposait qu’il leur serait encore possible de prélever les dernières gouttes d'essence sur les parkings des aéroports et autres embarcadères. Même si cela impliquerait des voyages dangereux vers Atlanta ou Savannah.

N’étant pas arrivé à ce stade de la pénurie, leur périple se contenterait des quelques litres qu’ils espéraient trouver sur le parcours que Beth et Oscar avaient tracé dans l’optique de visiter un maximum d’exploitations agricoles de leur connaissance susceptibles de convenir à leurs recherches. Ils avaient privilégié les plus petites structures aux cultures diversifiées, espérant y découvrir plus facilement un maximum de plants ayant poussé en toute liberté.

Bien qu’ils furent pleins d‘espoirs, dés la fin de matinée du premier jour de leur voyage, leur premier arrêt fut une déception sans nom. Les lieux que Beth avait connus et visités des années durant avaient été ravagés par le feu. Il ne restait rien des serres, ateliers et entrepôts ayant constitué jadis une ferme écologique d’envergure pour la région.  
Au moins purent-ils, tout de même, prélever un peu d’essence d’une poignée de véhicules bloqués par un accident qui les empêchèrent de se rendre à la seconde adresse.

Après avoir fait un long demi-tour, la troisième cible s’avéra, elle, toujours sur pied ! Mais terriblement décevante, là encore. Il n’y restait plus que quelques outils et caissettes en bois. Aucune végétation hormis un tas d’herbes folles n’avait poussé en ces lieux. À l’évidence, un labour trop profond effectué peu avant l’épidémie avait éradiqué toute potentielle survie de racines remontantes. Autant dire qu’au terme de cette première journée, le moral du groupe n’était pas au beau fixe.

Cherchant à présent un point de chute pour y passer la nuit, ils se rendirent abattus à l’adresse suivante. Une ferme où Oscar avait travaillé peu avant d’être arrêté pour vol et enfermé dans la prison locale. L’homme ayant souvenir de la présence d’annexes juxtaposées aux champs, les lieux paraissaient opportuns pour y trouver une protection fiable contre les marcheurs. Du moins, si la zone n’était pas déjà occupée par ces derniers.

Touchant enfin un peu à la chance, il n’en fut rien. Aussi se limitèrent-ils à la nuit tombante à s’infiltrer avec discrétion à l’intérieur même de l’entrepôt toujours debout en bord de champ. À l’écart des bâtiments d’habitation de la ferme, ils eurent même la surprise d’y découvrir l’ensemble du matériel de jardinage qu’ils cherchaient. En plus d’une réserve acceptable de graines en tout genre et un monticule sans fin de cagettes en bois !

Dès lors, Beth en avait fait le tri pour identifier tout ce qu’ils devraient rapporter, laissant les trois hommes les déplacer dans leur véhicule à la lueur d’une lampe à huile. Le risque d’être délogé inopinément durant la nuit était trop grand pour ne pas s’être assuré en premier lieu d’avoir sauvegardé cette bonne découverte. Il aurait été dommage que réveillés par surprise et forcés de fuir, ils aient manqué pareille occasion, faute de s’en être préoccupé à cet instant.

C’est donc l’esprit presque apaisé de cette petite victoire, qu’ils s’endormirent tous les quatre, le ventre creux, non sans avoir placé quelques pièges en périphérie des portes pour dormir.

WD

Quant au matin, Beth sortit enfin de leur noirceur pour s’étirer au plein air, alors même que le premier rayon du soleil brisait un ciel bleu azure. Ce qui se révéla devant ses yeux valut tous les tableaux du monde.

\- Wôw !! s’exprima au même instant un Glenn, juste derrière elle.

C’était le jackpot ! Avec trois imposants champs maraîchers dont les bâches en plastique vouées à former des serres avaient été déchirées par une quelconque tempête. Une destruction inespérée qui avait à l'évidence permis à la pluie et au soleil de les traverser pour nourrir une somme folle de plantes en tout genre cohabitant dans un merveilleux désordre alimentaire !

\- Allons-y ! acta aussitôt, Beth.

Il devait être 6H du matin quand ils s’attelèrent tous quatre à débuter leurs récoltes. Une tâche qu’ils comptaient bien faire durer jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit prévue tardive en cette fin d’été. De quoi s’offrir près de quinze heures de labeur pour ramasser le plus de denrées possible.  
Ce qu’ils firent avec entrain… Mais très vite à trois.  
Dès qu’ils comprirent que leur véhicule ne suffirait pas à rapporter ce qu’ils avaient entre leurs mains, T-Dog fit en sorte que le véhicule déjà garé dans l’entrepôt redevienne fonctionnel. C’était une camionnette à l’évidence dédiée aux livraisons, si l’on se fiait aux bons de commande pullulant sur le siège avant. Elle serait donc parfaite pour y stocker l’ensemble de ce qu’ils pourraient cueillir en une journée. Elle aurait aussi l’avantage de ne pas dévoiler ce qu’elle renfermait, s’ils croisaient qui que ce soit sur la route.

Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à en recharger la batterie avec leur propre véhicule pour la faire redémarrer, Oscar qui savait où se trouvaient les réserves d’essence des lieux fit à son tour une pause pour remplir les réservoirs de leurs deux véhicules, en plus de l’ensemble des bidons présents aux alentours.

En après-midi, le dos cassé par l’effort et sur le point de tomber d’inanition en raison du soleil frappant, Glenn réussit à convaincre Beth de faire à son tour une pause avec lui.

\- Viens ! On va visiter la ferme.  
\- Mais…  
\- Mais Oscar et T-dog vont très bien se débrouiller sans nous.

Depuis leur repas du midi, ils avaient délaissé les champs au profit des arbres fruités. Des pêchers pour la plupart…Géorgie oblige.

\- N’oublie pas que tout cela ne servira à rien, si nous n’avons rien pour les conserver.  
\- C’est vrai.

Après s’être approchés avec le pick-up de la maison principale, éloignée d’un bon demi-kilomètre des serres et du garage, les deux jeunes gens s’apprêtèrent à rentrer dans la demeure.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Beth.

Elle savait que Glenn était l’expert de son groupe pour les infiltrations discrètes, menant chacune de ses sorties avec succès.

\- Je doute que quiconque soit venu ici depuis longtemps.

La couche de terre et de poussière sur le devant de la porte d’entrée était bien trop flagrante.

\- On fait quoi ?  
\- On va passer par l’arrière. Cela évitera de laisser des traces. Qui sait ? J’aurais peut-être envie de revenir ici à l’occasion, si la maison n’a pas été entièrement vidée.

Dès leur entrée dans la cuisine, leur bonne fortune se poursuivit.

À l’évidence, les propriétaires des lieux avaient bien fui avec une partie de leurs biens et provisions. Mais ce qui était recherché et utile pour une fuite était tout autre quand vous profitiez d’un pied à terre. Aussi est-ce sans regret qu’ils ne dénichèrent aucune boîte de conserve, pile ou bonbonne de gaz. Quand par ailleurs, ils découvrirent convenablement rangée dans le garde-manger, les imposants sacs de farine, sucre, sel et bicarbonate. Des denrées aujourd’hui si précieuses et ici en quantité si importante !  
L’autre bonne découverte fut de dénicher le matériel de stérilisation et sa quantité généreuse de bocaux en tout genre toujours enfouis au fin fond d’un placard !

Avec ça, s’ils s’y prenaient bien, ils auraient une chance de sauvegarder tout ce qu’ils ne pourraient manger à temps dans ce qu’ils cueillaient et rapporteraient à la prison. Cela ne suffirait jamais à faire tenir un groupe aussi nombreux que le leur des mois durant. Mais ils gagneraient facilement quelques semaines de répit ! De quoi, l’espérait Beth, leur permettre de mettre en place leur propre potager.

\- Tu penses qu’on va avoir assez de place ? s’inquiéta-t-elle soudain.  
\- Le pick-up peut contenir plus qu’on ne le croit. Tu vas voir !

Dès lors, ils passèrent une bonne heure à continuer de piller les lieux, transitant après la cuisine au reste de la demeure. S’ils ne pouvaient tout rapporter, au moins savaient-ils à présent ce qu’ils pourraient y retrouver en cas de besoin. Pour Beth, c’était là une pratique qu’elle maîtrisait à la perfection. Pour autant, elle ne se restreint pas de collecter quelques bricoles qu’elle regroupât dans un sac à dos.

\- Un nouveau sac ? l’interrompit finalement Glenn, alors qu’elle descendait de l’étage.  
\- Je l’ai vu dans une chambre. Il semble pratique et confortable. J’y ai glissé quelques trucs de filles.

Ce n’était que des choses insignifiantes. Quelques élastiques à cheveux, des tampons, une trousse de couture de voyage, et de premiers soins, une fiole de gniole et autres T-shirt et culottes. Somme toute, des objets sans grandes importances, mais qui semblaient toujours vous manquer à force de les perdre pour tout un tas de raison. Elle avait même trouvé dans la chambre de l’adolescente des lieux, deux paquets de bonbons et une poignée de barres de céréale. Ce n’est pas tant qu’elle ne voulait pas les partager. Mais à cet instant, ces quelques sucreries transformaient ce sac en un petit trésor qu’il faisait bon de posséder.

\- Tu veux que je le prenne pour le mettre dans la voiture ?  
\- Non. Je vais le garder avec moi, pour l’instant.

Privilège du chasseur-cueilleur, comme l'aurait dit Daryl à son oreille.

Quand ils revinrent enfin à l’entrepôt, Beth refit le check de toutes leurs fournitures pour s’assurer qu’il ne manquait rien pour façonner leur potager. Voyant qu’il ne restait plus beaucoup de place au-devant du camion, elle leur fit ranger les derniers fruits et légumes dans un tas de contenants pouvant par la suite leur servir de pots de plantation.

Peut-être qu’au cœur de l’hiver, pourraient-ils aussi s’essayer à quelques cultures d’intérieur au sein de la prison ?

Après 20H, bien qu’il leur reste encore de la lumière, ils n’avaient ni la force, ni plus la place d’y ajouter quoi que ce soit. Aussi prirent-ils enfin le temps de se poser et concocter un riche repas.

WD

Beth et Oscar n’ayant jusqu’alors jamais réalisé pareille sortie, aucun d’eux n’était tranquille à l’avant de leur camionnette remplie au ras bord. C’est même la peur au ventre qu’ils s’étaient résolus à se séparer de T-Dog et Glenn. Ces derniers avaient repris le volant du pick-up, une bâche tendue sur l’espace arrière pour protéger leur imposante collecte. Ils roulaient ainsi depuis le matin à l’avant pour ouvrir le chemin du retour, tandis qu’Oscar les suivait tout en laissant un espace suffisant entre leurs véhicules pour éviter toute collision malheureuse. Tout se passait donc plutôt bien quand une horde de marcheurs interrompit subitement leur route.

Ne sachant comment réagir à pareille imprévue, Oscar coupa le contact sous l’injonction de Beth.

\- Que faisons-nous ? s’écria presque le grand homme.  
\- Pas un mot et pas un geste. le contrat aussitôt Beth.  
\- Mais ! Ils ne nous ont pas attendus.  
\- Ils ont bien fait. Ce n’est pas comme si nous ne savions pas où se trouvait la prison.

Malgré l’horreur de leur situation, Beth était réconfortée de savoir qu’avec le contenu du Pick-up, ils seraient toujours aptes à faire un jardin. Cela rendait leur cargaison plus précieuse que leur camion qui n’était chargé que de denrées périssables… comme eux. Mise à part Axel pour Oscar et Daryl et sa fille pour elle-même. Beth ne se faisait pas beaucoup d’illusions sur le fait qu’ils ne manqueraient à personne à la prison. Ils ne valaient donc pas la peine qu’on prenne un risque pour eux.

Pour autant, elle savait que Glenn et T-dog avaient réagi avec sang-froid et logique et non poussé par un dédain envers eux ou a contrario par un héroïsme déplacé. Commençant à les connaître, Beth était même sûre qu’ils avaient tout simplement confiance en eux et en leur capacité à se sortir de la situation !

\- On va attendre que le troupeau passe. Après quoi, on reprendra notre route, chuchota-t-elle à nouveau. L’important est qu’ils ne prennent pas conscience de notre présence.

Se disant, un corps marcha droit sur eux, au point de claquer dans la portière de Beth. Mais très vite, il s’en écarta pour poursuivre son chemin. De quoi les faire souffler le plus doucement du monde.

Il fallut près d’une heure pour que toutes ces âmes égarées quittent les lieux. C’est toutefois après une attente un peu plus longue, qu’Oscar remit enfin le moteur en marche.

Dorénavant seuls, ils franchissaient comme à l’allée une petite ville des environs quand leur seconde pire crainte prit forme devant leurs yeux.

\- STOP ! hurla, Beth !  
\- Merde ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- Là-bas !  
\- Le nuage de fumée ?  
\- C’est un véhicule qui vient vers nous. Dès qu’il sera en ville, on se croisera forcément, si on ne quitte pas tout de suite la route principale !

N’ayant pas besoin qu’on le lui dise deux fois, c’est avec le souvenir ténu et amer de sa fuite, dix ans plus tôt, alors même qu’il conduisait déjà un camion rempli de son larcin qu’Oscar les engouffra dans une petite rue en marche arrière. Ainsi, ils verraient le véhicule passer et pourraient reprendre leur chemin peu après.

\- Trop de stress. conclut-il en coupant le moteur.

Le temps faisant, en absence de tout passage, Beth s’inquiéta. Était-il possible qu’elle se soit trompée ?

\- Je vais descendre jeter un coup d’œil. Tu ne bouges pas avant mon retour. Ou du moins... avant au moins dix minutes ? C’est bon pour toi ?  
\- Entre nous. Si tu ne reviens pas, je ne bouge pas avant demain matin.

Amusé et touchée par cette promesse qu’il lui faisait à demi-mot quant à son refus de l’abandonner là. Beth l’en remercia d’un signe de tête avant de se glisser en dehors du véhicule pour s’avancer au bout de la rue.

Un coup d’œil rapide et elle repéra la voiture tant redoutée à quelques pas seulement. Encore une chance qu’ils ne s’étaient pas garée juste devant eux ! Sans grande surprise, les deux occupants du véhicule faisaient les cent pas devant la devanture du petit supermarché. Il avait paru déjà entièrement vidé quand eux-mêmes étaient passés devant à l’aller. Mais a priori, ces deux inconnus l’ignoraient encore. À moins qu’ils ne cherchent toute autre chose.

L’un d’eux muni d’un couteau en lieu et place de sa main gauche, touchait une flaque de sang présente à ses pieds. Si Beth l'entendit alors échanger de vive voix avec le second, un moustachu, l’homme se détourna soudain de son compagnon de route pour éliminer deux marcheurs en approche. Après quoi, comme dépités, ils remontèrent en voiture pour quitter les lieux, reprenant pour cela leur route en sens inverse.

Soupirant de soulagement, Beth allait retourner vers Oscar, sachant qu’il avait pu la voir à tout instant jusqu’ici. Quand elle repéra un nouveau mouvement sur sa gauche. Là même où les deux hommes avaient observé longuement les lieux, une silhouette fine s’en extrait soudain avant de s’écrouler !

\- Beth ? demanda finalement Oscar, fou de curiosité, alors qu’elle le rejoignait en courant.  
\- Ils sont partis. Mais il y a une femme blessée sur la route !  
\- Tu veux qu’on l’emmène avec nous ?

La place serait limitée dans la cabine. Mais en se serrant, cela restait envisageable. Pour autant, Beth avait promis de n’apporter aucun risque à la prison. De quoi la mettre dans une situation morale bien délicate.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais prendre mon sac et voir si je peux au moins l’aider. Tu…  
\- Je ne bouge pas.

Amusée, elle hocha de nouveau du chef avant de retourner vers l’inconnue. Si cette dernière n’eut pas semblé la voir jusqu’alors. Une fois qu’elle fut à sa portée, la présence d’une lame de Katana à son cou l’assura que tout aussi blessée fût-elle, cette femme n’était pas sans défense.

\- Doucement. Je veux juste vous aider.  
\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- Beth. Je suis juste Beth.  
\- Tu es l’un des leurs ?  
\- J’ignore de qui vous parlez. Mais si c’est des deux hommes que j’ai pu voir un peu plus tôt. Non.  
\- Tu sembles pourtant bien trop propre pour errer dans la nature.  
\- Je suis bien avec un groupe. Mais ces deux hommes n’en font pas partie.

Voyant que cette vérité semblait rassurer la femme à la crinière de lionne, Beth ouvrit doucement son sac. Celui-là même qu’elle avait rempli à la ferme.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Il y a de quoi vous soigner à l’intérieur.  
\- Va-t’en ! Je ne t’ai pas demandé de m’aider.  
\- Non. Tu n’as pas demandé. la tutoya-t-elle à son tour. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n’en profiterais pas.  
\- Je ne te suivrais pas.  
\- D’accord.

Horriblement, cela l’arrangeait. Rick ne la laisserait tout bonnement jamais ressortir, si à son premier opus en groupe, elle leur rapportait une inconnue.

\- Mais parce que j’aurais aimé qu’on m’aide un peu fut un temps, bien que je n’avais alors pas le courage de me l’avouer à moi-même. Je vais te laisser ça.

Il n’y avait vraiment pas grand-chose dans ce sac. Avec le bric-à-brac collecté la veille se trouvaient justes deux bouteilles d’eau et quelques pommes et pêches qu’elle avait soustraites à l’ensemble de leur cueillette pour lui permettre de déjeuner avec Oscar sans devoir pour cela ouvrir l’arrière du véhicule sur la route. Pas que cela allait beaucoup leur manquer, l’un comme l’autre n’allant jamais être en état d’avaler quoique ce soit d’ici à leur retour à la prison, avec tout ce stress.

\- Ce n’est presque rien. Mais peut-être qu’en ta situation cela t’aidera.

Elle aurait voulu faire plus pour cette femme à l’instant démunie de tout, en dehors de son arme. Mais en ce nouveau monde. Il semblait qu'elle avait toujours en ses mains le plus important.

\- Tu es sûre… ? tenta-t-elle toutefois, une dernière fois.  
\- Va-t’en !  
\- Bien.

Beth allait la quitter pour de bon, quand elle eut soudain une idée et revint rapidement sur ses pas !

\- Si tu changes d’avis et souhaites nous rejoindre. À partir d’aujourd’hui, je viendrais tous les cinq jours au croisement de Chestlehurst road et Cody Trail [1]. Cinq fois ! ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure.

Cela lui laisserait plus d’un mois pour se remettre et réfléchir à l’opportunité offerte.

\- Tu as bien entendu ?  
\- Oui. Mais tu vas perdre ton temps.  
\- Je n’ai pas tant de choses à faire, ces jours-ci. Alors à bientôt, peut-être.

Sur ces mots, Beth se détourna pour de bon et courut jusqu’au camion, sans plus se retourner.

Quand Oscar passa au même endroit à peine une minute plus tard, l’inconnue n’était déjà plus là… tout comme le sac offert.

\- Tu as bien fait. acta Oscar, après qu’elle lui ait tout raconté.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Si nous perdons notre humanité. À quoi bon poursuivre ?

Heureuse qu’il prenne aussi bien son geste d’avoir ainsi interagi avec cette étrangère, elle le guida sur la route qu’ils devaient suivre.

Très vite, à l’ombre d’une nouvelle forêt, ils retrouvèrent un véhicule garé de leur connaissance.

\- On s’est dit qu’on pourrait vous attendre un peu. Au cas où. se moqua gentiment T-Dog quand ils s’arrêtèrent à leur niveau.

Beth pour sa part, réalisa que c’était surtout le dernier croisement par lequel on pouvait se rendre à la prison. Quel que fût leur potentiel détour, ils étaient obligés de passer par ce point pour rentrer. Un arrêt qui n’était donc en rien dû au hasard.

\- Tous s’est bien passé ? demanda finalement, Glenn.  
\- On a juste attendu que le troupeau passe. lui répondit Oscar.

A priori, il n’avait pas eu besoin de concertation pour décider de garder pour lui l’étrange scène à laquelle Beth avait assisté. Sa façon à lui de prouver à la jeune femme qu’il avait choisi son camp. Celui de l’ouverture d’esprit et de l’empathie.

C’est donc finalement tous ensemble et au terme de leur troisième journée d’absence qu’ils franchirent dix minutes plus tard les grilles de la prison. Soit pas une seconde de plus que Beth ne l’avait promis à Daryl et Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] C’est véritablement, respectivement la route qui mène à la prison West Georgia Correctional Facility et l’impasse qui donne accès à un petit complexe de maisons tout à côté. Où plus exactement aux lieux de tournage qu’est le Raleigh Studio d’Atlanta ;p  
> Merci Google Map ^_- !


	11. Une nouvelle amie

Daryl savait à quel point Beth avait redouté un rejet ferme et définitif de son idée. Mais à leur plus grand soulagement, l’avis de Rick sur son projet avait plutôt été bienveillant. Si bien qu’il n’avait pas même remis en question son souhait d’y intégrer les deux prisonniers avec qui elle l’avait conçu pour qu’ils profitent aussi de la production du futur potager. Car si seul Oscar s’était montré prêt à courir le risque de sortir des murs protecteurs de la prison, Axel n’en restait pas moins motivé à les aider à retourner la terre. En définitive, sa proposition et ses arguments des plus honnêtes, avaient mené comme espéré à une expédition dont elle avait pris la tête, accompagnée d’Oscar, T-Dog et Glenn.

Bien sûr, Daryl aurait très bien pu lui procurer une nouvelle voiture pour elle et Oscar, ou se porter volontaire pour les rejoindre. Mais même s’il n’y avait eu la question de la garde d’Anna, il était sciemment resté en retrait afin de lui donner une chance de se prouver aux autres. Il connaissait bien trop le groupe avec qui il vivait depuis un an. L’accompagner ou juste l’aider dans son entreprise aurait aseptisé ses succès en les reportant sur lui seul. Pour autant, elle avait encore du faire face à leurs suspicions quant à ses capacités. En voulaient pour preuve les propos de Maggie dès lors que l’idée d’une sortie dans les fermes avoisinantes avait été concédée.

Même si Beth n’avait vraiment rien à lui prouver, il avait alors été si fier d’elle et de sa réaction calme et posée quand sa sœur avait ainsi tenté d’imposer leur façon de procéder en la reléguant en arrière-plan. Refusant d'être réduite à la simple tâche de faire des croix sur un plan pour acter des lieux qu’ils auraient à visiter, loin de se laisser abattre ou de monter dans les aigus, la jeune femme l’avait cette fois-ci calmement recadré, arguant du fait qu’Oscar et elle-même étaient ceux connaissant ces lieux aujourd’hui si précieux, et donc les plus à même de diriger l’expédition. Pas sûr que certains, comme Lori, aient beaucoup apprécié comprendre à cet instant que s’ils réussissaient, ils dépendraient prochainement des deux hommes qu’ils avaient mis à l’annexe.

Bien sûr, l’idée de faire de tels aménagements trottait déjà dans la tête de tous, depuis leur arrivée, du fait qu’ils avaient vécu un temps richement nourris grâce aux ressources de la ferme des Green. Mais avec Hershel gravement blessé et finalement démuni de l’une de ses jambes, personne n’avait affiché une velléité à vouloir se lancer dans l’agriculture. Maggie elle-même préférait de loin piller les villes à cultiver la terre, malgré sa jeunesse passée à la ferme. Cela n’avait donc jamais dépassé le stade de l’idée. À l’inverse. Depuis l’arrivée de Beth, ses initiatives et son impulsion dynamique, après un seul mois de présence, avaient su rompre cette latence ambiante. Et rappeler à tous qu’ils ne devaient pas reposer toutes leurs attentes sur les seules épaules de Glenn et de leur chasseur.

À la suite de cette expédition qui avait finalement duré trois jours, comme elle l’envisageait. C’est avec une camionnette remplie de cagots de fruits et légumes frais et leur pick-up débordant de matériels de conservation, d’outils de jardinage, de graines et quelques plants déjà matures à repiquer que les quatre volontaires étaient rentrés avant tout fiers d’avoir évité toute rencontre inopportune. Beth avait tant redouté que cela se passe mal et que tous l’accusent d’en avoir voulu trop et trop vite au prix d’un membre important du groupe d’origine.

Mais loin de là, ils profitaient depuis leur retour du fruit de leurs cueillettes. Tandis que Beth, Oscar, et Axel s’occupaient dorénavant à créer un très vaste potager dont ils espéraient les premiers résultats au plus tard dans un mois. Face à ce constat et ce qu’il considérait lui comme une réussite totale, Daryl était soulagé que grâce à leur labeur, il ne porte bientôt plus la responsabilité de fournir la base de leur alimentation.

Aux yeux du reste du groupe, le couple qui n’en était pas un n’avait surtout plus à prouver leur capacité à savoir survivre par eux-mêmes de la seule nature. Quant aux yeux du chasseur et père adoptif de sa fille, Beth avait définitivement acquis ses galons de survivante à part entière.

WD

En marge de son travail sur le potager, Beth entreprit, comme promis à l’inconnue croisée lors de sa sortie, de se rendre tous les cinq jours au point de rendez-vous donné, n’hésitant pas à s’échapper en catimini pour cela.

Ne voyant aucune trace de la femme au lieu convenu, à sa première visite, Beth s’en voulut aussitôt d’avoir oublié de donner une heure précise. Ne pouvant pas y rester toute la journée sans que cela n’implique mille et une questions à son retour à la prison, elle avait finalement fixé aux abords du lieu-dit une note indiquant : « RDV à l’heure de notre première rencontre. » Soit le milieu d’après-midi environ. Rien de trop précis pour des inconnus voyant ce mot au hasard. Mais elle l’espérait suffisamment explicite pour que la femme absente lui donne une seconde chance, si elle l’avait manqué en venant au matin.

Beth n’ayant pour autant toujours vu personne à sa seconde visite, elle ne doutait guère qu’il en serait de même les prochaines semaines. Pourtant, à sa troisième venue... Alors qu’elle faisait le tour du quartier, une ombre surgit de nulle part pour se présenter face à elle.

\- Est-ce bien prudent de marcher à découvert ?  
\- Je suis douée pour les évasions. lui rétorqua Beth, avec un sourire qui lui mangeait le visage tant elle était heureuse de sa présence. Tu es venue !!  
\- hum.  
\- Comment vas-tu ? Ta blessure ?  
\- Bien.

Un silence passa avant que l’inconnue ne daigne enfin ajouter.

\- Grâce à toi. Merci pour le sac de fournitures. La trousse de secours qui s’y trouvait m’a été bien utile.  
\- Contente que cela ait pu te servir.  
\- J’ai aussi pu apprécier les confiseries et barres de céréales.

En plus des fruits frais, de l’eau et des tampons… aurait-elle pu ajouter. Ce don venu de nulle part avait été une bénédiction pour la femme qui avait ainsi pu s’enterrer dans un trou des jours durant et ainsi définitivement échapper à ses poursuivants.

\- Tant mieux. En toute franchise, je n’ai pas encore parlé de toi aux gens avec qui je vis. J’y suis moi-même encore nouvelle. Mais rien ne peut t’empêcher de nous trouver par « hasard » si d’aventure tu voulais…  
\- Je ne veux pas rejoindre de groupe. Le dernier a voulu me tuer.  
\- Je vois. Je comprends la menace que cela peut être parfois. Mais aussi misogynes puissent être certains de leurs membres. Ce sont des gens bien.  
\- En reste-t-il seulement encore ? « à part toi » eut-elle encore envie d’ajouter.

Qui offrait ainsi son propre sac de survie à une inconnue, sans rien attendre en retour de surcroît ?

\- Je veux y croire.

Un nouveau silence s’empara d’elles. De quoi tracasser Beth. Que pouvait-elle bien ajouter pour la convaincre, si elle refusait de se joindre à eux ?

\- Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi être venu dans ce cas ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.  
\- Je t’ai ramené ça.

Découvrant le « ça » en question, Beth eut subitement les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait oublié que dans sa collecte d’un peu tout et n’importe quoi à la ferme visitée, elle avait trouvé quelques jouets pour enfant en la présence de plusieurs boîtes de Poly Pocket.

\- Au regard du reste du contenu du sac. J’ai supposé que cela n’y était pas par hasard.  
\- Merci. C’est… C’était un cadeau pour ma fille.

Au regard surpris, Beth se sentit obligée de donner quelques détails.

\- Je sais que je semble jeune. Mais…  
\- Cela a dû être difficile d’accoucher en ces conditions.  
\- Je n’ai pas… Elle a déjà presque 5 ans… Oui, j’étais très jeune. À peine 16 ans quand...  
\- Je vois.

Loin de le lui jeter au visage, elle la surprit par une remarque bien plus symbolique.

\- J’aurais aimé te croiser à cette époque pour te fournir l’aide que tu ne m’aurais pas demandée.

Les deux femmes échangeant un regard lourd de sens, à ces paroles, il ne fut soudainement plus nécessaire à cet instant qu’elles restent sur leurs réserves. La cruelle vérité de leurs expériences passées ou récentes était flagrante et suffisante pour tisser entre elles un lien de confiance.

\- Merci. chuchota Beth

Son aînée allait partir quand Beth la retint !

\- Attends ! Tu ne m’as pas dit ton nom !  
\- Michonne. Je m’appelle Michonne.  
\- Ne veux-tu vraiment pas que je te dise où nous retrouver ? Au cas où ?  
\- Je sais déjà où se trouve la prison.

Surprise de cette annonce, Beth réalisa soudain une évidence énorme.

\- Tu étais là à ma dernière visite et tu m’as suivi.  
\- Prends bien soin de toi et de ta petite fille, Beth. Et qui sait, peut-être nous reverrons-nous bientôt.

La laissant cette fois-ci partir, la plus jeune femme n’eut aucun doute que cela surviendrait dans l’avenir.

\- Je l’espère ! lui hurla-t-elle donc pour toute invitation.

Oui. Elle l’espérait. Car elle ne doutait pas qu’une femme comme Michonne puisse être un atout de taille dans la survie !

WD

Quand Beth rentra peu après à la prison, usant pour se faire du trou de souris qu’elle avait repéré peu après son arrivée. Ironiquement le même qu’Anna avait exploité pour fuir les lieux à sa recherche. Daryl la surprit à l’y attendre.

\- Encore sortie ?  
\- Juste une heure. Désolée si tu pensais que je m’occupais d’Anna  
\- Pas de problème. Juste curieux. T’as trouvé ça dans les bois ?

Indiquant d’un coup de tête la poignée de jouets qu’elle portait, Beth eut bien du mal à trouver réponse à cette question.

\- J’étais où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois.

Au silence offert pour réponse, elle poursuivit.

\- J’ai… Il se peut que je me sois fait une amie.  
\- Plus grande que toi, black, dreadlocks, katana dans le dos ?  
\- Comment... ?  
\- Je l’ai vu, non loin d’ici, il y a quelques jours.  
\- Je suis désolée. A priori, elle m’a suivi la dernière fois que je me suis rendu à notre point de rendez-vous.

« Rendez-vous »… le mot de trop à n’en pas douter.

\- Je voulais dire...  
\- Tu sais que n’as pas besoin de me mentir, Beth.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors, raconte-moi comment tu l'as connu.

Ce qu’elle fit, ne gardant aucun détail à son histoire.

\- Bien.  
\- Tu m’en veux de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ?  
\- Disons que Rick aurait certainement aimé l’apprendre. Mais je comprends ce qui vous a poussé toi et Oscar à le garder pour vous.  
\- Je sais que je n’ai rien pour prouver mes dires. Mais mise à part cette femme, personne ne nous a vus là-bas. Et Michonne... c’est une bonne personne !  
\- Je te crois.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Tout porte à croire que c’est avant tout une solitaire qui ne veut se lier avec personne. Un comportement qu’on ne peut guère lui reprocher de nos jours.  
\- Bien que nous nous soyons à peine parlé, elle m’a beaucoup fait penser à toi.  
\- Tu m’en diras tant.  
\- Que vas-tu faire ?  
\- Rien. Juste évité de lui tirer dessus, si je la croise à nouveau dans nos bois s'il s'avère qu'elle devient notre nouvelle voisine.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je sais que j’ai des allures de sauvage. Mais je n’ai pas pour habitude de blesser tout à chacun par seul plaisir. Et je veux lui parler.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je te jure qu’elle ne nous veut aucun mal. Elle est juste craintive des groupes et…  
\- Et je pense qu’elle a pu connaître Merle.  
\- Merle ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- L’homme que tu as vu de loin avec un couteau à la place de la main.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Après que Rick ait abandonné mon frère attaché au toit d’un immeuble à Atlanta, à la suite d’une course qui avait mal tourné… J’y suis retourné seul le chercher… Je n’ai jamais retrouvé qu’une main tranchée.  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! Alors tu crois qu’il pourrait s’agir de lui ?  
\- C’est une possibilité.

A suivre

mimi yuy


	12. L’Infiltration

Plus d’un mois déjà que Beth avait rejoint la prison. Plus d’un mois qu’elle faisait doucement sa place au sein du groupe de Rick, auprès de Daryl et plus encore aux côtés de sa très chère petite fille. Depuis son expédition et l’investissement qu’elle affichait à mettre en œuvre un très vaste potager avec l’aide appréciable des deux anciens prisonniers restés à leurs côtés, elle avait aussi acquis une petite place dans les discussions du groupe. Ils n’iraient jamais la chercher pour lui demander son avis. Mais ils n’attendaient plus son départ pour échanger entre eux sur leurs plans.

Concentrée sur son objectif premier de faire pousser de quoi les nourrir, elle ne s’était pas proposée pour participer à de nouvelles sorties. Comme ils lui refusaient toujours de contribuer aux veilles de nuit. Mais elle écoutait chaque soir attentivement leurs programmes et stratégies, le plus souvent en s’en cachant en jouant tranquillement avec sa fille.

Ce matin-là, une fois n’est pas coutume, les prisonniers eux-mêmes avaient été conviés à l’échange ! Depuis un moment déjà, une préoccupation s’imposait à leur petite communauté. Lori attendait un bébé qui ne tarderait plus. Un fait qui les poussait de plus en plus à se préparer à l’imprévisible et donc s’équiper en conséquence.

Depuis qu’elle avait appris l’existence de cette grossesse, Beth ne savait pas quoi en penser. Un nouveau-né allait bientôt les rejoindre et elle ignorait comment elle réagirait. Elle qui n’avait pu que profiter des premiers jours de son propre enfant, elle percevait l’évènement comme une future torture en son cœur. Comme si un diable pervers voulait s’assurer qu’elle observe au plus près tout ce qu’elle avait manqué par ses seules mauvaises décisions.

En attendant, la question du jour était de savoir comment ils pouvaient atteindre l’infirmerie de la prison. Une salle située à l’opposée de leurs deux blocs dégagés. La prison en contenait cinq au total. Dans leur bloc B se trouvait la salle d’armes, dans le bloc C occupé par les deux prisonniers, les douches. Restait donc à défricher la bibliothèque, l’infirmerie et le bureau du directeur au bloc A. Au centre se trouvaient la cantine et ses cuisines, un espace déjà atteint et depuis scellé.

\- On peut vous faire un plan. Mais entre l’effondrement dans le bloc E et les couloirs infestés dans les deux autres, s’y rendre ne se fera pas sans perte.

Autant dire clairement qu’Axel ne croyait pas en leur réussite sans que cela ne leur coûte des morts.

\- On a bien tué tous ceux déjà présents ici et dans votre aile. Ils étaient aussi nombreux ! précisa Rick piqué dans son orgueil.  
\- Et les boyaux d’aération ? demanda finalement Glenn observateur et habitué des missions d’infiltration. N’est-ce pas par là que Carl était passé pour rapporter des compresses quand Herschel a perdu sa jambe ?  
\- Oui. C’est une possibilité. répondit Axel. Mais en plus de devoir être assez fin pour s’y glisser, le poids d’un homme pourrait faire s’écrouler toute la structure. Raison pour laquelle votre garçon a pu s’y infiltrer sans chuter au milieu des couloirs infestés.  
\- Carl m’a dit que les lieux étaient grands ouverts, à sa première incursion. Il a eu de la chance la première fois. Je refuse qu’il y retourne. précisa Rick.  
\- Hé ! Ce n’était qu’une idée. Et je ne suis pas si lourd au passage. s’offusqua Glenn.  
\- Moi, je suis légère.

Restée jusqu’alors en retrait, Beth s’était finalement approchée en silence du petit groupe formé de Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggi et Axel, alors qu’Anna jouait tranquillement au jeu du poisson avec Carl. Elle n’avait pas tant envie de s’immiscer dans leur échange. Mais le fait était là. Après les deux enfants, elle restait la plus légère du groupe.

\- Je pourrais facilement m’y glisser.  
\- Je peux tout autant m’y rendre. ajouta aussitôt Maggie, toujours aussi soucieuse à l’idée qu’on pense que sa sœur puisse être plus courageuse et avenante qu’elle-même.  
\- Tu es beaucoup plus grande que Beth, Maggie. Je ne doute pas qu’elle pèse bien moins et soit plus apte à se tordre dans les angles. osa énoncer Rick à sa proposition.

Rien qui n’allait aider sa sœur à ne pas la détester un peu plus. Déjà que ses idées et réussites n’avaient pas été si appréciées de toutes, au sein d’un groupe où jusqu’alors les femmes avaient été réduites au seul trio ménage/lessive/cuisine. Du moins, mise à part pour Maggie qui revendiquait sa force et dextérité à tuer les marcheurs et gérer les courses aux côtés de Glenn.

Faire ami/ami avec les prisonniers, leur avoir offert une place et un rôle déterminant dans leur survie avec leur portager commun, jouer au poker avec les hommes de leur groupe, ne dépendre de personne pour sa protection, courir les bois pour ses cueillettes fructueuses et assumer en plus de tout cela sa part de lessive et de cuisine, en restant toujours présente et disponible pour sa fille... Cela avait eu le don d’agacer au sein des femmes du groupe. Alors qu’elle se propose à présent pour la plus dangereuse mission du moment aurait sans aucun doute autant de mal à passer. Daryl lui-même s’en faisait le constat.

\- Pourquoi ne pas juste aller visiter un hôpital de la région ? Il ne peut de toute façon pas y avoir ce qu’il faut pour accoucher ici. ponctua finalement Lori qui les rejoignait, certaine qu’elle avait le meilleur plan.  
\- Il y aurait encore plus de marcheurs. précisa un Daryl plus réaliste.

S’il avait du respect pour Rick et ne souhaitait aucun mal à aucune femme. Il fallait quand même admettre que Lori avait le don de l’agacer à toujours vouloir sacrifier les autres à son seul bénéfice.

\- On peut toujours faire un essai. proposa de nouveau Beth. Si je vois que je ne peux pas avancer en prudence, je ferais demi-tour et cela n’ira pas plus loin. Si je passe, nous verrons ce que l’on peut y trouver.  
\- Quand bien même. Une fois sur place, comment rapporter le matériel ? demanda T-dog participant à son tour à la discussion.  
\- Je pars avec des cordes, à l’image d’un fil d’Ariane, et nous les utilisons pour que vous tiriez des sacs que je remplirais à cet effet.  
\- Cela ne pourra fonctionner que si les virages ne bloquent rien. contra Rick.  
\- Dans ce cas, Carl peut me suivre. Tout en restant à l’abri dans les boyaux, il pourrait y débloquer les sacs au besoin.  
\- Soit beaucoup d’incertitudes. acta Daryl.  
\- Qui valent bien un essai. estima finalement Rick.

Daryl n’était pas aussi confiant. Mais il ne voulait pas jouer les pères moralisateurs avec Beth. C’était une femme qui avait le droit de prendre ses propres décisions. Il espérait juste qu’elle ne regrette rien s’il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il craignait tant que son souhait de s’intégrer et se prouver aux autres finisse par la pousser à en faire trop.

\- Beth ?

L’attirant dans un coin, il se moqua dès lors de son attitude clairement sur la réserve. Nul doute qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’il lui refuse d’agir. Mais loin de cette idée, lui voulait plutôt s’assurer qu’elle ne prenne pas de risques inutiles.

\- Tu es suffisamment armée pour tout ça ?  
\- Armée ?

Si la voir partir en forêt munie de son seul couteau ou en expédition avec l’expert qu’était Glenn ne l’inquiétait pas. L’affaire était tout autre ici.

\- Prend ça.

Le « ça » en question était un pistolet.

\- Le silence n’aura plus beaucoup d’importance si tu te fais prendre en étau. Tu sais tirer ?

Ironiquement, si toute son enfance on l’avait isolé du reste du monde, sous le poids d’une religion pesante. Le port d’arme restait une tradition du monde campagnard dans laquelle elle avait vécu.

\- On m’a appris à mes douze ans. Mais je n’ai pas pratiqué depuis des années. Cinq ans au moins.  
\- Ça ne coûte rien de l’avoir.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu es sûre de toi ?  
\- Si cela peut faire la différence entre sa vie et sa mort...  
\- Tu ne connais même pas Lori plus que ça.  
\- Je pensais au bébé.

Touché au cœur à ses paroles, Daryl s’en voulut aussitôt d’avoir pensé que Beth agissait de la sorte dans une volonté de se prouver à eux tous. Bien sûr qu’elle voulait avant tout sauver le bébé. Cette femme serait hantée pour le reste de sa vie par ce nouveau-né qu’elle avait abandonné. Ne sachant comment s’excuser pour ses pensées désobligeantes qu’il ne lui avait pourtant pas partagé, Daryl - contre toute habitude - la serra brièvement dans ses bras. Juste le temps de pouvoir y adjoindre un baiser sur sa chevelure d’or.

\- Tu vas réussir. Et ce bébé vivra. Alors notre fille aura un nouveau compagnon de jeu.  
\- Tu ne penses pas que je prends trop de risque vis-à-vis d’Anna ? J’ai tellement peur de la perdre à nouveau. Et en même temps... Je sais qu’après Carl, je suis la seule qui ait une chance de passer par ces boyaux sans tout faire effondrer.  
\- Je crois en toi, Beth.  
\- Merci.

Si cet échange ne dura qu’une poignée de secondes, il n’en marqua pas moins le reste des personnes toujours présentes, non loin d’eux. Jamais au grand jamais ils n’avaient vu Daryl agir de la sorte, si intime et tactile avec une autre personne que sa fille.

WD

Ce n’est que le lendemain que le premier essai débuta. Le temps pour eux de trouver les cordes et pour Beth de s’habiller avec les vêtements les plus moulants qu’ils possédaient. Elle avait surtout passé toute la journée de la veille auprès de sa fille. Désireuse de partager le plus d’instants possible au cas où elle n’en revenait pas. Mais elle restait confiante. Elle savait se défendre et ne prendrait surtout aucun risque inutile. Il fut donc décidé que Beth s’aventurerait en premier dans les lieux avec un fil d’Ariane. Et si ce dernier n’y suffisait pas. Ce serait Carl qui jouerait les livreurs.

Quand Beth s’insinua dans la première goulotte, elle eut un instant de panique à se sentir enfermée. Mais après quelques respirations profondes et la reprise de son calme - sachant qu’elle ne risquait pas d’y rester coincée au regard de la hauteur des tuyaux - elle avança, pas après pas. Du moins si l’on pouvait dire ainsi, vu qu’elle rampait plus exactement. Elle avança ainsi mètre après mètre jusqu’à enfin tomber sur la grille d’aération menant à l’infirmerie. Comme redouté, des marcheurs y traînaient. Mais il n’y en avait que trois. Elle pouvait les avoir.

La grille ayant déjà été déboulonnée et repoussée par la première venue de Carl, sans un bruit, elle se laisser tout simplement glisser sur une table en inox, prête à frapper le premier mort qu’elle surplomba ainsi. Après quoi, ce ne fut plus que fureur et peur de se faire mordre dans un espace si réduit. Heureusement, elle finit par se débarrasser des trois morts avant de repousser une lourde armoire pour fermer l’espace ouvert et ainsi bloquer toute nouvelle arrivée.

Étape 1 réussie.

Restait à trouver du matériel utile et le ramener sans que personne ne chute des tuyaux et se retrouve au milieu des couloirs infestés, sans espoir de s’en tirer. Heureusement, la tactique proposée fonctionna. Après avoir rempli une première besace de tous les antibiotiques, antidouleurs et autres psychotropes trouvés, elle tira son fil pour faire venir à elle une succession de corde. Un coup sec pour donner le signal et le sac glissa à son tour en sens inverse. Pendant ce temps, elle groupa cette fois-ci tout le matériel qu’elle avait vu par le passé être utilisé par son père pour opérer les bêtes. Vétérinaire ou médecin, les ustensiles de chirurgie n’en restaient pas moins très semblables. Elle ajouta finalement tout ce qui lui parut utile dans un troisième sac. Mais alors que ce dernier était en transhumance, l’absence soudaine de mouvement de son fil d’Ariane l’informa qu’il ne bougeait plus. Devant de toute façon repartir à son tour, elle s’insinua dans la goulotte.

C’est là que « l’étape 2 : rapporter des produits » et « l’étape 3 : rentrer en toute sécurité » manquèrent leur promesse. Le sac avait chuté dans une fente. Alors ainsi bloqué, à trop forcer sur la corde, les tireurs ne cessaient plus d’agrandir l’ouverture, tel un ouvre-boîte. Si bien qu’après un énième coup sec trop violent, la structure tout entière s’en trouva déstabilisée.

Beth ne savait pas qui avait eu la brillante idée d’insister de la sorte quand ils avaient pourtant prévu quoi faire en telle situation ! Agacée, elle ne put surtout que constater la chute du sac après qu’il se soit détaché de la corde qui le liait jusqu’alors. Cette dernière s’échappait de fait à toute vitesse, quand son propre réflexe stupide pour tenter de rattraper leur bien perdu eut pour conséquence de la déstabiliser elle-même, la faisant lourdement chuter à son tour.

Après le brouhaha de cet effondrement, le silence complet se fit... jusqu’à ce que Beth entende au cœur de la pénombre des grognements et bruits de raclures. Elle était mal. Elle était très mal... !

À suivre

mimi yuy


	13. Prise au piège

À l’autre bout du fil d’Ariane, Daryl bouillait de rage.

D’impatience, les gars venaient de trop tirer sur la corde. Si bien qu’au terme de la seconde livraison, celle-ci venait de se délier, aussitôt suivi d’un brouhaha d’importance. Cela ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu’il venait d’arriver : la structure s’était écroulée ! Restait à savoir si Beth était ou non dans les boyaux à cet instant. Mais dans un cas comme dans l’autre, la jeune femme était dorénavant coincée.

Après un silence de mort, où tout à chacun imagina ce qu’il pouvait se passer là-bas. L’écho de tirs glaça un peu plus le sang du chasseur. Beth utilisait l’arme qu’il lui avait confiée ! Cinq coups se firent entendre avant que le silence ne s’impose de nouveau. Avait-elle pu se débarrasser de tous ses agresseurs ? Venait-elle de mourir égorgée par l’un d’eux ? Ne pas savoir était une torture au cœur de l’homme.

\- CHIER !  
\- Calme-toi. osa lui dire Rick.  
\- Putain que je vais me calmer ! Pourquoi vous avez tiré comme des malades sur cette foutue corde ? Beth devait dégager la voie ou demander l’aide de Carl, si on rencontrait un blocage !  
\- Daryl...

S’il enrageait, il chercha surtout ce qui serait le plus judicieux entre prendre son arbalète ou une arme de poing pour foncer dans le tas. Sa seule certitude était qu’il allait la chercher. Il ne la laisserait pas là-bas toute seule.

Au moins, Anna, éloignée à raison de tout cela, ne pouvait pas voir à quel point il s’inquiétait de ce qui arrivait. Sauf que la seule pensée de leur fille le stoppa dans son élan. Il était écartelé entre prendre le risque de la rendre orpheline ou celui de lui ramener sa précieuse mère encore si récemment retrouvée. Quelle chance avaient-ils pour que Beth ne soit pas déjà mordue ?

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Daryl. Mais n’y va pas. Tu dois penser à Anna. Beth savait les risques qu’elle prenait. insista Rick.  
\- Ne parle pas d’elle comme si elle était déjà morte !  
\- Tu as entendu comme nous l’écroulement et les coups de feu. Cela ne peut que s’expliquer par une chute au sol suivie d’une attaque.  
\- Je vais voir où elle se trouve !

La voix ferme de Carl coupant court à leur échange, Rick se tourna aussitôt vers son fils.

\- Pas question ! La structure a été affaiblie.  
\- Je ne suis pas idiot. Je vais m’arrêter avant cette partie. Mais elle peut encore être là. Juste coincée, car trop petite pour remonter.

Oui ! L’idée était plausible. Aussi Daryl acquiesça aussitôt à cette théorie. Elle était si petite qu’elle devait même le plus souvent faire chuter les morts pour les atteindre à la tête.

\- Carl...  
\- Non, papa. Nous devons savoir. On le lui doit. Elle a fait ça pour maman !  
\- Ok. Mais tu ne vas pas trop loin.

Profitant aussitôt de l’élan donné par Daryl, Carl se faufila rapidement dans la canalisation prenant avec lui le bout de leur corde. En cas de besoin, un coup sec serait le signal de la tirer si une pression se faisait sentir. La seule façon de l’aider à remonter. Carl devrait alors se reculer pour ne pas ajouter de poids à la structure affaiblie.

Les minutes qui suivirent parurent des heures pour tous les hommes en attente. Jusqu’à ce qu’enfin un coup sec soit suivi d’une tension évidente. Bandant aussitôt leurs muscles T-Dog et Rick tirèrent la corde jusqu’à ce que Carl leur hurle de tout stopper.

Une minute, deux... Et de nouveau le gamin apparaissait avec un troisième sac. Au sourire brillant, ils pouvaient espérer une bonne nouvelle. Mais Daryl ne voulait pas y croire tant qu’il ne la verrait pas de ses yeux.

WD

Beth se sentait vraiment stupide en sa situation. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Pour autant, elle devrait passer outre pour se sortir de là.

Après avoir vidé son arme sur un premier attaquant attiré par le bruit, elle avait réussi à tuer deux autres marcheurs au couteau avant que sa lampe torche ne s’échappe de ses mains et s’écrase, elle ne savait où. Le silence l’entourant de nouveau, elle n’en restait pas moins consciente que d’autres pouvaient survenir à tout instant. Aussi, est-ce dans un noir presque total qu’elle éviscéra sans tarder l’une de ses victimes pour s’en couvrir et ainsi camoufler sa présence. Après quoi, elle tenta une bonne dizaine de fois de sauter comme une idiote. Mais le constat était sans appel . Elle était infichue de prendre assez de hauteur pour grimper à nouveau dans la gaine d’aération. Ne restait donc qu’une seule solution, traverser les couloirs infestés le plus calmement possible et prier pour que les viscères la couvrant soient suffisamment efficaces.

Elle récupérait finalement le sac ayant chuté avec elle, prête à partir dans la direction qu’elle supposait la bonne, quand un nouveau bruit l’alerta. Sauf qu’il ne venait pas du sol, mais bien des hauteurs de la prison. Quand une lumière l’éclaira subitement, elle n’eut aucun doute sur l’identité de son visiteur.

\- Toc toc.  
\- Carl !  
\- Besoin d‘aide ?  
\- Je suis trop petite pour remonter.  
\- C’est ce que je pensais. J’ai la corde avec moi. Attrape-là et les autres vont te hisser.  
\- Ça va craquer à nouveau.  
\- Ça vaut quand même l’essai. Non ?

Réfléchissant rapidement, Beth pouvait le lui accorder.

\- Ok. Prends d’abord le sac.

Le lui lançant sans mal, elle se saisit ensuite de la corde, l’attacha autour de sa taille avant de la lier aussi à ses deux avant-bras. Avec trois points de prise, elle espérait ne pas finir broyée par la pression émise par la force nécessaire pour la remonter.

\- C’est bon.

Quelques secondes d’attente et la corde se tendit ! Bien qu’avec un peu trop de rapidité au goût de la jeune femme aux torse et poignets aussitôt étranglés.

\- Ahh !  
\- Ça va ? lui demanda un Carl, dont la voix plus éloignée indiquait qu’il s’était reculé pour ne pas ajouter son poids au sien sur la structure.  
\- Ça va aller. Maigres blessures pour rester en vie.  
\- Dis-moi quand tu es remonté.  
\- Là !  
\- J’y retourne pour le leur dire.  
\- Qu’ils arrêtent de tirer. Ils sont en train de me broyer l’estomac.  
\- Ok ! STOPPPP !!!

La pression subitement stoppée, Beth respira de nouveau. Gardant toutefois la corde sur elle, tel un parachute de sécurité, elle rampa doucement, mais sûrement le restant du chemin, glissant parfois telle une sangsue avec tout le sang frais dont elle s’était couverte.

Quand finalement elle atteint le bout du tunnel, elle allait s’en extirper quand une paire de bras solides la saisit avant même qu’elle n’eût le temps de mettre pied à terre. Elle était si légère que Daryl n’eut alors guère de mal à la porter à bout de bras.

\- Ouh là !  
\- Ça va ? lui demanda aussitôt Rick.  
\- Pas de problème.  
\- Tu es couverte de sang. gronda aussitôt Daryl.  
\- Ce n’est pas le mien. Hé ! Où tu vas ?  
\- Douche.

Sans lui laisser l’occasion d’ajouter quoi que ce soit, Daryl l’emporta comme un fou à l’autre bout de leur zone sauve.  
Alors qu’ils étaient déjà à plusieurs pas des autres, Beth chercha pour sa part à descendre sans beaucoup de succès.

\- Tu sais que je peux marcher ?  
\- Tu es tombée.  
\- Sur mes fesses. Et de la manière la plus pitoyable qui soit, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais je n’ai rien aux jambes.  
\- On verra après.  
\- Tout va bien, Daryl. Je te le promets. Je n’ai rien.  
\- Tu es en sang ! répéta-t-il  
\- C’est le leur ! Je m’en suis couverte pour franchir les couloirs faute de pouvoir remonter. C’est Glenn qui m’en a donné l’idée en me racontant comment il était sorti d’Atlanta avec Rick juste après leur rencontre.

Obtenant pour tout retour qu’un grondement inaudible, Beth laissa pour l’instant le sujet de côté.

Rassuré pour sa part de ses dires, Daryl ne l’entraîna pas moins là où elle pourrait se défaire de cette couche de sang et de triples mêlés. Arrivés ainsi aux douches collectives, il la laissa enfin sur ses pieds, n’ajoutant mot.

Comprenant qu’elle n’en obtiendrait pas plus pour l’instant, Beth osa quand même évoquer son problème de fond. À savoir ne rien avoir à porter après qu’elle se serait dépouillée de ce qui n’était plus que des guenilles bonnes à jeter.

\- Ne peut-on pas aller chercher des vêtements avant ?  
\- Je ne veux pas qu’Anna te voie ainsi.  
\- Oh…

Quelle idiote, elle était ! Bien sûr qu’il voulait éviter à sa fille la vision d’horreur de voir sa mère couverte de sang, tel un mauvais remake de Carry.

\- Bien sûr.  
\- Tu peux emprunter mon peignoir.

C’était une blague de T-dog et Glenn qui les avait rapportés de leur dernière sortie, en ramenant pour chacun des hommes, avec cigares et whisky, après avoir fait un casse dans un country club ultra select.  
Le remerciant du prêt, Beth s’enquit sans plus attendre de se débarrasser de toutes ces entrailles gluantes. Il ne lui fallut qu’un petit quart d’heure pour découvrir à sa sortie que l’homme n’avait pas bougé d’une poussière.

\- Je vais bien, Daryl. Vraiment. Regarde. Aucune coupure.

Voulant lui montrer ses bras pour preuve, elle en oublia qu’elle était en revanche bien marquée aux poignets par la corde qui lui avait serré profondément la chaire au moment de sa remontée. Sentir alors le bout des doigts rugueux caresser ces marques lui donna des frissons.

\- Tu es blessée.  
\- Ce n’est vraiment que peu de chose face à l’alternative.

Le lui concédant, Daryl ne la prit pas moins de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Daryl ! Arrête !! lui reprocha-t-elle aussitôt, bien qu’alors sous un rire amusé.

À son tour un peu plus soulagé, c’est le sourire aux lèvres qui le lui refusa, l’entraînant cette fois-ci, ainsi, jusqu’à leur tour d’habitation. Finalement arrivés en haut des escaliers, l’instant fut soudainement mis sur pause. Totalement démuni à ne plus savoir que faire, Daryl venait de se figer, juste apte à l’observer de toute la force de son regard bleu-azur.

Une part de lui prenait seulement conscience de ce qu’il venait d’arriver, de ce qu’il venait de risquer...  
Il avait eu si peur.  
Tout autant que le jour où Anna avait fui la prison.

\- Ne refait jamais ça. bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Rassure-toi, il n’y a plus rien à prendre dans l’infirmerie. Je l’ai vidée à sec.  
\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.  
\- Oui.

Oui, elle savait parfaitement de quoi il était question ici. Elle voulait juste atténuer la tension par cette boutade. Mais à l’évidence, Daryl n’était pas d’humeur.

\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Tu n’as pas à l’être.

Et il le pensait. Mais l’avoir su seule là-bas, sans lui pour l’aider... C’est à cet instant, encore marqué à vif du désespoir ressenti plus tôt à l’idée qu’ils auraient vraiment pu la perdre que Daryl l’embrassa subitement.

D’abord muette et gelée par cette réaction inattendue, Beth n’eut finalement besoin que de quelques secondes pour participer activement au baiser offert. Un moment d’oubli pour les deux adultes qui dura sans doute moins longtemps qu’ils n’en eurent le sentiment.

Alors que les lèvres de Daryl s’éloignèrent juste un peu, ses propres forces cédèrent, les faisant chuter sur un matelas sous le rire amusé de Beth.

\- Je suis désolé, Beth. Je ne voulais pas te…  
\- Je t’en prie, ne le dis pas. Laisse-moi croire un instant que c’était volontaire.

Touchée plus qu’elle ne l’aurait pensée par ce baiser, Beth se blottit inconsciemment contre la poitrine ferme du chasseur, s’accrochant même fermement au pan de sa chemise pour profiter sans honte de son étreinte. Elle était si avide qu’on l’aime et la convoite que ce soit d’amour ou d’amitié.

\- Personne ne m’a plus jamais voulu depuis la mort de ma mère.  
\- J’ai souhaité ce baiser, Beth. N’en doute pas. Je ne voulais juste pas m’imposer ainsi à toi.

Respirant profondément sous le plaisir que ces mots provoquaient en elle, c’est soulagée et emprunte d’un désir à en vouloir plus que Beth croisa de nouveau son regard.

\- Je l’ai souhaité aussi. souffla-t-elle.

Forts de cette révélation, ils allaient s’embrasser de nouveau, quand une boule d’énergie émergea de la porte.

\- MAMAN !! cria la petite Anna en se précipitant sur eux.

Attrapant leur boule de nerf dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, consciente qu’elle avait beaucoup risqué quelques minutes plus tôt, Beth se sentit soudain immensément comblée, tous trois ainsi calfeutrés les uns contre les autres.

\- Hé mon cœur. Comment tu vas ?  
\- Tu as pris une douche sans moi ? remarqua la petite, du fait de ses cheveux mouillés.  
\- C’est que je me suis un peu trop sali.

Ravie de ne pas être la seule à être prise en flagrant délit de crapahutage dans la terre, Anna ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

\- Tu vois papa qu’il n’y a pas que moi qui ne peux pas rester une journée sans me faire des taches.

Amusée de sa répartie, Beth ne l’en pressa pas moins contre elle. Elle était si heureuse ainsi blotti dans le giron de Daryl, son enfant sur sa poitrine, et un baiser alors apposé sur ses cheveux d’or.

Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure à jamais.

Mais leur fille, pleine d’énergie, se dégagea finalement prête à courir de nouveau en bas pour jouer à la marelle. Dès lors, Daryl s’éloigna à son tour, tout aussi subitement. Soudain gêné de tant de rapprochement, il s’évinça sous l’excuse toute trouvée de la laisser se rhabiller et aller garder un œil sur Anna.

Laissant ainsi Beth se changer, le chasseur observa distraitement sa fille lancer son caillou sur la première case de sa marelle. Il espérait que cette image puisse calmer un peu son cœur ébranlé. Si ce n’était pour Beth, lui aussi avait eu besoin plus tôt de cet instant partagé en famille. Elle lui avait fait si peur. Si peur... Mais il réalisait surtout à quel point cette peur avait levé en lui toute retenue, au point de le faire agir en dehors de tout bon sens. Il l’avait embrassé ! Et plus effroyable encore, elle lui avait clairement répondu favorablement.

Par cet échange, il réalisait surtout combien il s’était attaché à elle, en quelques semaines à peine. Il savait qu’ils devraient en parler plus tôt que tard. Mais pour l’instant, alors qu’il la voyait redescendre de la tour, le réconfort de la savoir bien en vie et non mordu suffisait amplement.

C’est finalement moins d’une heure après la sortie sanglante de Beth des entrailles de la gaine d’aération qu’ils rejoignirent les autres pour découvrir le fruit de leur casse.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, impatiente de savoir si son père jugeait utile ce qu’elle leur avait rapporté.  
\- Nous serons dorénavant équipés pour faire face à bien des imprévues.  
\- Et pour Lori ?  
\- Il y aura de quoi la soulager et envisager une césarienne. A part une couveuse, je ne vois pas de quoi nous pourrions avoir besoin en plus.

Autant dire que personne n’était très motivé à cet instant à l’idée de courir toute la région pour trouver pareille appareillage. Si cela en arrivait à ce stade, aucun d’eux n’avait de toute façon les connaissances médicales pour la faire fonctionner et sauver un nouveau-né prématuré en grandes difficultés.

C’est donc avec le sentiment de la mission accomplie que Beth repartit jouer avec sa fille. Elle estimait avoir assez donné pour la journée.

À suivre.  
mimi yuy


	14. Confidences pour confidences

Si depuis l’expédition ayant conduit à l’apport de fruits et légumes frais et à la création du potager dorénavant en croissance, l’atmosphère entre les deux clans vivant au sein de la prison s’était amplement détendue. Même Lori, de loin la plus tatillonne, s’était révélée plus apaisée suite au casse de l’infirmerie locale.

Voir les deux prisonniers sérieux et concentrés dans leur nouvelle fonction autoproclamée avait surtout permis au groupe d’Atlanta de concéder leur utilité. De quoi les convaincre de leur offrir de participer plus activement à leur quotidien comme en leur permettant enfin de les rejoindre pour les repas. Un choix qui avait surtout eu l’avantage de rassembler ainsi les fournitures alimentaires de chacun.

À l’image des deux détenus dorénavant intégrés, tous ne pouvaient surtout que constater combien Beth s’échinait dès l’aube sur son œuvre. En plus de diriger avec douceur et conviction les deux hommes totalement dévoués à sa cause. S’y ajoutait occasionnellement, la petite paire de mains qu’était Anna, toujours si fière de son désherbage assidu. Cette étrange dynamique fonctionnant sur la confiance mutuelle avait largement contribué à prouver la bonne foi de leurs trois jardiniers improvisés quant à leur souhait de participer à l’effort collectif et ainsi intégrer pleinement « le » groupe à leur seul mérite.

Si Carole et Lori avaient aux primes abords scruté Beth avec critique et un certain agacement, pour ne pas dire beaucoup de jalousie à la voir faire bien comme elle voulait. L’une comme l’autre ne pouvait plus nier que la jeune femme abattait clairement sa part sans qu’on ait besoin de le lui demander.

Si elle ne s’occupait certes pas du linge des autres occupants, elle n’avait pour autant jamais mis de vêtements au pot commun. Comme elle avait depuis son arrivée pris en charge celui appartenant à Daryl et à sa fille. Il était d’ailleurs assez stupéfiant pour les deux femmes de voir depuis un moment déjà la petite famille recomposée réaliser cette besogne tous ensemble, quand pour leur part, le reste du groupe rechignait clairement à la tâche.

Si Daryl apportait la viande et Beth et ses aides de camp les légumes, la jeune fille n’en aidait pas moins à leur transformation pour les repas. Comme elle avait assigné à sa fille « l’important travail » de mettre la table. Jamais Lori n’avait même pensé faire participer son fils de la sorte. Comme elle n’avait plus fait « cours » à Carl depuis des mois, quand Beth poursuivait assidûment l’apprentissage des nombres et de l’alphabet à sa fille chaque fin de journée. Indéniablement, la cadette des Green était douée pour leur rappeler que la survie ne se limitait pas à attendre qu’un tiers aille chasser pour vous. Elle était active et résolument déterminée à offrir à Anna une vie la plus normale possible en la situation.

En tout état de cause, leur source alimentaire devenant de plus en plus renouvelable, les sorties vouées à dénicher de vieilles boîtes de conserve et autres produits d’un autre temps se réduisirent suffisamment pour permettre aux bras vaillants de se concentrer dorénavant sur l’amélioration de leur protection.

Mais si les hommes avaient accepté Beth pour son énergie et son dur labeur. Si Lori et Carole avaient dû concéder qu’elle ne leur apportait pas plus de travail, fut-elle honteuse de leur dénigrement originel, n’ayant pas parié un sou sur ses capacités à leur rencontre. Si même Hershel observait avec fierté la femme forte qu’était devenue sa petite fille malgré les épreuves imposées par Dieu par le biais de sa propre main. Après deux mois passés à leurs côtés, il restait une relation que Beth n’avait pas su assainir.

Maggie !

Depuis le matin où Daryl l’avait ramené à la prison, sa sœur aînée n’avait eu de cesse de rester froide et distante à son égard. Pas une fois, elle ne l’avait approché pour lui parler, se limitant à lancer de temps à autre quelques piques assassines. Une façon bien à elle d’exprimer sa colère et son irritation à comprendre qu’elle n’était plus la seule fille à participer aux efforts de guerre. Pire. Depuis l’arrivée de Beth, un vent de rébellion s’était établi au sein des femmes, au point d’induire un repartage des cartes que l’aînée des Green contestait clairement.

C’est que depuis deux semaines Carole s’était montrée avide d’apprendre à se défendre et participer à tuer les morts s’agglutinant contre les clôtures à sa place. Elle attendait donc de facto que Maggie aide à son tour un peu plus en cuisine ou à la lingerie. Autant dire que c’était inacceptable aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Si bien que quand ce matin, elle se retrouva au pied du mur à devoir laver une brassée de pantalons sales, elle ne manqua pas de s’en prendre à la responsable indirecte de sa situation.

\- Heureuse ? T’as réussi ton coup !

Beth ne faisant que passer devant sa sœur pour récupérer de l’eau pour arroser ses bacs à fleurs ornées d’herbes fraîches disposés aux bords des murs, elle devait bien avouer ne pas savoir de quoi on lui parlait ici.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Laisse tomber. Ou plutôt, non ! Quand vas-tu pardonner à notre père et cesser de jouer les saintes nitouches éplorées ? Tu as peut-être réussi à convaincre Daryl et les autres que tu étais la victime de la vindicte de notre famille. Mais si tu n’avais pas d’abord trompé la confiance de notre père, il ne t’aurait jamais mise dehors !  
\- Parce que c’était ma faute ?  
\- Qu’avais-tu besoin d’aller te faire sauter par Jimmy ?  
\- Comment sais-tu que c’était lui ?

Prise par défaut, Maggie voulut couper court à l’échange qu’elle avait pourtant initié. Mais sûre de son bon droit, Beth la rejoint pour la tirer par le bras et la forcer à lui faire face.

\- Je ne t‘ai jamais dit que j’étais enceinte ! Comme je ne t’ai jamais dit que je voyais quelqu’un. Et papa était bien trop saoul à longueur de temps pour seulement voir quand je sortais et avec qui. Personne ne le savait. Alors comment as-tu ?  
\- C’est lui qui me l’a dit ! Contente ? Après des mois à ne plus te voir en ville, il voulait finalement savoir comment allait le bébé. Alors il est venu à la ferme.  
\- Et là encore, cela ne t’a pas incité à me chercher... ?  
\- Tu étais une grande fille. Pourquoi n’es-tu pas juste rentré, bon sang ? Tu as bon dos à jouer les Martyrs. Personne ne t’a physiquement rejeté de la ferme que je sache ! C’est toi seule qui as quitté la maison ! Alors, cesse de nous en vouloir pour les décisions que tu as prises toi seule en connaissance de cause !

Hallucinée qu’elle puisse lui dire si brutalement qu’elle avait de fait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé, Beth n’eut aucune envie de lutter pour sa cause. Tâchant de suivre les préceptes de Daryl, elle lui nia plutôt tout conflit.

\- J’ai bien noté tes récriminations, Maggie. Mais à l’image des mauvais choix de ma jeunesse que j’ai assumés. J’assumerais mes choix présents.  
\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi attendre plus de toi ? Toujours à faire comme bon te semble. Réalises-tu seulement dans quelle position tu mets le groupe ?  
\- J’ai aidé ce groupe depuis mon arrivée !  
\- En monopolisant son meilleur membre ? En profitant de la gentillesse de Daryl pour lui imposer de perdre son temps à « jouer à la maison » avec toi ? Ne penses-tu pas qu’il a mieux à faire ?

WD

Daryl était assez fier de lui. Après des semaines à refuser que Beth les accompagne, Rick avait enfin cédé et accepté qu’elle le suive pour une première courte escapade dans la ville voisine. Cela permettrait à leur chef de mieux jauger la jeune femme sur le terrain et enfin se faire une idée juste sur ses capacités d’autodéfense et de débrouillardise. Impatient de l’en informer, le chasseur devait admettre ne pas s’être attendu à la voir recroquevillée au pied de leur tour dans un recoin cachée de tous. Elle qui respirait la joie de vivre depuis ses différents succès parmi eux.

\- Hé ! Beth ?  
\- Daryl.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Hum.  
\- Rick voulait savoir si tu accepterais de l’accompagner pour une course rapide cet après-midi.  
\- C’est inutile. Je ne ferais que le ralentir.

Un refus qui n’était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il finalement en s’asseyant à ses côtés.

Daryl insistant, refusant de se contenter de son haussement d’épaules, elle finit par céder.

\- Maggie m’a demandé de cesser de jouer les victimes et réaliser que celui qui souffrait aujourd’hui était notre père. Elle m’a aussi dit que toute notre situation familiale n’avait jamais eu qu’un responsable. À savoir, moi seule. Si je n’avais pas couché avec Jimmy, si je n’étais pas tombée enceinte, si j’étais juste restée dans la ferme malgré les malédictions de notre père... J’ai beau vouloir la haïr de m’avoir dire ça. Au fond de moi, je sais qu’elle a raison. Tout n’a jamais été que de ma faute. Et pour repentance, notre Dieu m’a poussé à me séparer de ma fille chérie.

Ok. On pouvait attendre plus de compassion de la part de Maggie. Il ne comprenait surtout pas qu’elle n’ait jamais tenté de s’excuser auprès de Beth, pour ne s’être jamais souciée du devenir de sa sœur disparue. Elle aurait pu s’être fait enlever par n’importe quel pervers ou tueur en série qu’ils n’en auraient pas plus fait cas.

Plus le temps passait et plus Daryl soupçonnait que cette attitude agressive cachait plus qu’une erreur d’adolescente ayant déclenché les foudres d’un père noyé d’alcool, dans l’histoire de cette famille. Et Beth était encore si jeune, toujours à vif de ses blessures passées... Elle n’avait toujours pas le recul suffisant pour analyser à froid sa situation.

\- Beth… soupira Daryl. Au risque de me répéter, tu n’es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu n’as jamais été qu’une victime de tout cela.  
\- Mais Maggie…  
\- Non. Crois-moi. Tu as été victime d’un garçon amoral et sans doute obsédé par le sexe qui a profité sans vergogne de ton chagrin d’avoir perdu ta mère pour se rapprocher de toi et user de ton innocence pour t’imposer un rapport sexuel non protégé. Victime d’un père négligent et alcoolique qui se préoccupait plus du qu’en-dira-t-on que du bien-être et de la sécurité de sa propre fille. Victime d’une sœur égocentrée qui ne s’est jamais souciée du devenir de sa petite sœur disparue. Victime de tous ces passants sourds et aveugles à la misère qui les entouraient quand tu les as croisés en détresse. Victime d’une administration débordée et de ta communauté qui ne se sont jamais souciées de ta disparition. Ce sont tous ces gens qui sont responsables, pas toi. Toi, tu n’as jamais été qu’une mineure isolée, apeurée et rejetée par les siens.  
\- J’ai toujours abandonné ma fille. renifla-t-elle, toujours plus convaincue par les accusations de sa sœur.  
\- Tu l’as confié pour la sauver. Tu ne l’as pas jeté dans une poubelle, bon sang ! Tu t’es séparée de ce qui comptait le plus pour toi pour sa seule sauvegarde. Tu as fait passer sa survie et son avenir au détriment de ta souffrance à t’en séparer. Tu n’aurais pas tant de peine et regrets à l’avoir fait, si tu ne t’en souciais pas vraiment. Alors, cesse enfin de te reprocher le passé.  
\- Arriverais-je un jour à ne plus pleurer au seul souvenir de cette nuit-là ?  
\- Tu en souffriras sans doute ta vie entière. Comme il est juste d’être en colère envers tes bourreaux. Mais tu verras. Un jour, la peine s’estompera et j’espère qu’alors tu comprendras enfin combien tu as été forte et courageuse pour Anna. Ne doutes jamais avoir tout sacrifié pour elle. Et aussi égoïste que ce soit de te le dire de but en blanc. Je dois te remercier d’avoir agi de la sorte. Sans quoi, je n’aurais pas moi-même trouvé une raison valable de vivre décemment, d’élever un peu plus mon éducation pour servir d’exemple, et plus encore de me lever et combattre chaque matin une vie d’isolement et de petits trafics qui m’attendait plus sûrement. Si tu as perdu ton âme cette nuit-là, tu m’as aussi fait la plus généreuse des offrandes. Sans Anna... Je ne serais toujours qu’un redneck chasseur, mais au discours bien plus limité et au caractère encore plus renfrogné.  
\- Je… je suis heureuse que tu sois celui qui l’ai trouvé et recueillie. Je suis heureuse de ce que vous avez pu vous apporter l’un et l’autre. Est-ce mal ?  
\- Non. Bien au contraire, ma chérie.

La prenant dans ses bras pour lui partager un peu de sa force morale, non sans déposer comme à chaque fois qu’il la tenait ainsi un baiser sur le dessus de ses cheveux clairs, ce n’est qu’une fois séparé qu’ils réalisèrent avoir eu un public.

\- Désolé. Je voulais juste avoir la réponse de Daryl pour notre sortie à venir. Et vous étiez… Je n’ai pas osé vous interrompre.  
\- Ce n’est rien, Rick. l’assura aussitôt Beth, en s’essuyant les yeux. Tu n’as rien dû entendre que vous ne sachiez déjà tous ici.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, Beth. Daryl a raison sur tous les points. Tu n’as jamais été qu’une enfant victime de son entourage. J’aurais aimé à cette époque avoir la chance de te croiser pour te venir en aide. Mais comme cela n’a jamais été le cas, j’aimerais te présenter des excuses.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me connaissais même pas, alors.  
\- Quand bien même, c’est l’ensemble de notre administration qui a failli en ne sachant pas identifier la détresse de cette jeune fille en perdition que tu étais alors... J’en suis vraiment désolé, Beth. Sincèrement.  
\- Merci.  
\- Merci à toi de m’avoir rappelé à quel point nous devions rester humbles face à nos comportements passés et présents. Et pour mon cas, bien plus respectueux et reconnaissant du fait que tous n’ont pas été si chanceux que ma famille.

Ne voulant en dire plus ni s’imposer plus longtemps, sachant qu’il n’aurait déjà pas dû les écouter, Rick les laissa sur ces mots. Alors Daryl essaya de réunir tout son courage pour lui même franchir un grand pas. Se relevant soudainement, il ôta aussitôt sa chemise. Alors amusé une fraction de seconde de la rougeur prise par les joues de Beth, il se tourna finalement de sorte à lui afficher son dos.

\- Tu vois ces cicatrices ?  
\- Oh mon Dieu. Daryl ! Qui a pu... ?

Se rasseyant à ses côtés, il prit à son tour le temps de lui compter une partie de son passé.

\- Mon père... Lui aussi avait un penchant pour l’alcool, ainsi que pour les drogues. Dès qu’il en avait l’occasion, il aimait se déchaîner sur moi ou mon frère. Plus encore, après que notre mère fut décédée. Il n’avait alors plus sa poupée de chiffon pour satisfaire d’autres besoins.  
\- Je suis… Je suis tellement désolée. C’est si atroce. Et moi qui me plains juste d’avoir été mise dehors.  
\- NON ! Ne te méprends pas, Beth. Je ne te parle pas de ça pour concurrencer nos souffrances. Aucun père n’a été plus monstrueux que l’autre, ils l’ont été et cela suffit. Je te les montre pour que tu comprennes. Me juges-tu plus misérable, moins apte à vous protéger ou à aimer Anna, connaissant à présent l’existence de ces cicatrices ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment pourraient-elles me faire penser moins de toi ?  
\- Alors pourquoi n’arrives-tu pas à comprendre qu’il en est de même pour moi avec toi ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Je n’ai pas de cicatrices ?  
\- Peut-être pas physique. Mais ton âme et ton cœur sont couverts de ces déchirures qui t’ont été infligées par ceux mêmes qui avaient la responsabilité de te protéger, à défaut de savoir t’aimer.  
\- Oh…  
\- Ne dénigre plus jamais ce que tu as vécu. Nous devons au contraire, être fières d’avoir survécu à ces évènements, devenant chaque jour plus fort que le précèdent. J’ose croire que nous sommes nés de la souffrance, pour mieux survivre à ce Nouveau Monde.

Captivée par ses paroles, Beth le lui accorda avec bienveillance et espoir.

\- J’aime ta vision des choses. Je vais faire mon possible pour la garder à l’esprit.  
\- Je te fais confiance pour y parvenir. Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne veux encore l’admettre.  
\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Daryl. ajouta-t-elle non sans se noyer dans son regard azur.

Beth avait honte de s’être montrée à nouveau si fragile devant lui. Mais le sentiment de protection ressentie par ses bras toujours si robustes quand il l’enserrait, alors même qu’il vantait sa propre force... N’y résistant pas, elle lui vola un court baiser que Daryl lui rendit sans tarder avec passion.

Déjà des semaines qu’ils s’aventuraient dans cet inconnu, entre touches distraites, étreintes partagées, et quelques rares baisers volés en toute discrétion. De petits moments aspirés par l’un et l’autre dont ils ne se lassaient pas. Pas un instant...

WD

Après l’épisode de repli sur soi de Beth, Daryl insista finalement pour qu’elle profite d’Anna et reste à ses côtés le reste de la journée. Sachant combien elle ne pouvait se lasser de jouer avec elle, l’occuper, la câliner, il savait que ce serait là, la meilleure thérapie.

Aussi est-ce lui même qui sortit finalement avec Rick à la recherche de fournitures pour la plupart toutes... féminines. Suite à la désertion de Beth, Rick aurait pu envoyer Maggie et Glenn à leur place. Mais c’était aussi pour eux l’occasion de se parler en tête à tête. Et puis, ce n’était clairement pas leur première quête de tampons et autres serviettes à destination de ces dames. Après avoir vidé les officines les plus proches, Rick souhaita s’aventurer dans un quartier résidentiel. Celui-là même où Beth avait sauvé Anna d’une mort certaine.

Ils fouillaient ainsi maison après maison, pièce après pièce, collectant autant de babioles, couvertures, alimentation encore saine que de produit d’hygiène, quand Rick sortit d’une chambre d’ado, un épais cahier à la couverture cartonnée en main. Ayant un peu d’expérience avec les situations traumatiques comme celle vécue par Beth, l’ex-shérif estima que cela pourrait l’aider un peu. N’ayant eu aucun mal à trouver le bien cherché au cœur d’une chambre d’adolescente, il le tendit à son acolyte.

\- Daryl ! Je pense que tu pourrais emporter ça avec toi.  
\- C’est gentil. Mais à mon avis, tu surestimes Anna. Beth a beau être un bon professeur, elle n’est pas encore prête à écrire des romans.  
\- Ce n’est pas pour elle, crétin.

Voyant bien qu’il n’associait pas l’offrande à la bonne personne, Rick se fit plus explicite.

\- Les victimes de violence ou d’évènement traumatique ont le plus grand mal à faire table rase du passé. Et Beth...  
\- ...est incapable de seulement évoquer l’abandon de sa fille sans s’écrouler en larmes.  
\- Exacte. Faute de médecin spécialisé dans nos rangs, et sachant combien elle se sent encore mal à l’aise avec la plupart d’entre nous. Je pense que cela lui ferait du bien de s’épancher par écrits.  
\- Pas sûr qu’elle accepte.  
\- Il y a des façons détournée de le lui présenter. Mais sincèrement, essaie de la convaincre de s’y essayer. La voir aussi éprouvée, ce matin. Cela m’a fait de la peine.  
\- Elle n’aurait pas été ainsi, si Maggie avait fermé sa grande bouche. Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette animosité latente qu’elle lui porte quand tout mène à croire que c’est elle la fautive dans leur relation brisée.  
\- Le pouvoir de la culpabilité. Je ne doute pas que Maggie regrette ses choix passés. Simplement, elle ne sait pas comment y faire face, comment canaliser sa frustration et sa colère envers elle-même. Alors, faute de mieux, elle s’en prend à ceux-là même envers qui elle regrette ses actes.

À l’écoute de ces mots, Daryl pensa aussitôt à son frère aîné. Combien de fois l’avait-il injurié, battu, malmené... quand par ailleurs, il affirmait toujours à qui voulait l’entendre à quel point ils étaient une famille, se devant de se soutenir à tout prix en raison du sang partagé. Merle avait toujours prôné un lien inébranlable, leur imposant une fidélité à la mort ! Et pourtant, cela ne l’avait pas empêché de les abandonner : son propre frère et sa nièce. Plutôt que de les retrouver à la carrière après s’être échappé de son toit à Atlanta, il les avait sciemment abandonnés, aussi sûrement que Maggie avait fait une croix sur Beth et son bébé.

Définitivement, les frères et sœurs aînés étaient vraiment de la merde aux yeux du chasseur...

À suivre.


End file.
